Leggi Alba
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: Kira dan Cagalli Hibiki, kakak-beradik yatim piatu, membuka sebuah restoran, yang parahnya sedang mengalami krisis keuangan. Suatu hari Kira tak sengaja menolong pemuda yang pingsan di depan restorannya, tak di sangka ternyata sang pemuda tampan tersebut jago memasak. Masalahnya adalah pemuda tersebut dan Cagalli seperti siang dan malam. Cover Art by Pandamwuchan. AxC. AU.
1. Twilight

**Disclaimer:** Terpampang nyata kalau Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan milik saya.

**Pairing:** Siapa lagi, AsuCaga forever-lah! Long Live AsuCaga~ ^o^)/

**Warning:** AU, sangat OOC sekali, Typo(s) bertebaran di mana - mana, Un-Beta-Ed, sudah pasti ketebak alurnya kemana. This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**A/N:** Multichapter fic Indonesia pertamaku. Yay.. *tebar bunga*. Bukan bermaksud untuk plagiat, tapi kebanyakan kata-kata, scene, plot, chara, dsb mengutip dari shojou manga karya Washio Mie-_Sensei_ – Love in Trattoria. Salahkan spageti yang saya makan selagi membaca manga ini, hwehe... Tapi tidak sepenuhnya mirip sich, saya akan banyak mengubahnya di sana sini atau lebih tepatnya (mungkin) ter-INSPIRASI. Saya sarankan reader semua membacanya, ceritanya sangat manis semaniz saya. *plakplakplak*. **Yosh! Typos uda di perbaiki!**  
**  
Summary:** Kira dan Cagalli Hibiki, kakak-beradik yatim piatu, membuka sebuah restoran, yang parahnya sedang mengalami krisis keuangan. Suatu hari Kira menolong pemuda yang hampir mati kedinginan karena hujan di depan restorannya, tak di sangka ternyata sang pemuda tampan tersebut jago memasak. Masalahnya adalah pemuda tersebut dan Cagalli seperti bulan dan matahari, siang dan malam, kucing dan anjing, hitam dan putih. Dapatkan mereka menjalankan restoran tersebut dengan damai.

* * *

_"Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku akan menjadi seorang chef hebat seperti Ayah."_

_"Bagus Kira, kalau kau, Cagalli?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku akan membantu Kak Kira, Ayah dan Ibu saja."_

_"Hahaha... Impian kalian bagus sekali, semoga bisa tercapai."_

_"Hei Cagalli, membantu yang bagaimana maksudnya? Jangan – jangan kau membantu makan saja atau malah menghancurkan dapur?! Hahaha..."_

_"Kira jangan menggoda adikmu terus."_

_"Memang begitu kan Bu."_

_"Enak saja! Ehhmm... aku bisa jadi... jadi... waiter-nya. Ya, waiter!_

_"Seharusnya waitress kan."_

_"Bahasa Inggris-mu meragukan Cags selain itu kau kan wanita!"_

_"Whatever!"_

.

* * *

**Leggi Alba**

.

**Story 1 : Twilight**

* * *

**Tujuh tahun kemudian...**

"Huft..." sudah sekian kalinya si gadis pirang ini mendesah dan mengeluh. Padahal waktu istirahat sekolah adalah waktu paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh hampir semua murid, sebenarnya nomer dua ter-favorit setelah waktu pulang sekolah.

Dia masih sibuk membolak-balik sebuah majalah, mata _amber_-nya masih fokus menelaah sedikit demi sedikit kata-kata yang tercetak di kertas putih itu. Setelah membolak-balik sambil memainkan pensil di jari mungilnya, kembali ia mengeluh.

"Ach.. sebal! Apa saja sich yang dilakukan pemerintah sekarang ini!" dia mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_-nya dengan kesal.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah, Cagalli." Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyelanya, tapi si pirang atau lebih tepatnya, Cagalli menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. "_'Ask not what your country country do for you, ask what you can do for your country._'"**[1]** Si rambut berwarna magenta mengutip kalimat yang sangat terkenal di seantero jagat dengan bangganya.

Gadis berambut pirang bermata _amber_ tersebut malah menanggapi dengan cueknya, malah membalas dengan kata favoritnya, "_Whatever!_" sambil kembali menatap majalahnya. Merasa dilanda keheningan Cagalli pun risih, tak berapa lama ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya lagi sambil menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Luna. Hmm... tumben kau kembali ke kelas lebih cepat?! Mana yang lain?" tanya Cagalli pada salah satu _best friend_-nya. Luna pun menyodorkan sesuatu ke muka Cagalli, sebuah roti dengan selai _mocha._ Luna tau bahwa si rambut pirang ini sering tidak makan pada saat istirahat sekolah.

Si pirang ini pun tak menyia-nyiakan perberian gratis tersebut setelah mengucapkan '_thanks_' ia segera membuka kemasan plastik roti itu.

"Kau tahu Meer, ada _senpai_ yang ia kagumi, jadi dia ingin mencuri-curi pandang dulu dan Miri sedang sibuk dengan klubnya untuk persiapan festival fotografi terbaru di sekolah kita minggu depan. Lagipula waktu istirahat hampir kelar, _so_... aku balik duluan" Jelasnya sambil mengambil kursi dan mendekatkannya dengan kursi Cagalli.

"Ehm... bwegwiwu ywaw, dwacwar mweyer –" Cagalli hanya mengangguk setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Luna sambil mencoba menelan roti yang sedang dimakannya, "– wah Miri hebat! Coba aku ikutan klub juga."

"Majalah apa itu?" tunjuk Luna pada sebuah majalah yang hampir penuh dengan coretan tanda silang dan lingkaran di meja Cagalli.

Cagalli hanya menaikkan alisnya, "Oh, ini, majalah."

"_Say~_ aku tau kalau itu majalah. Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan?" si pemilik rambut berwarna magenta mengeryitkan alisnya kesal.

"Biasa... _part-time job_, apalagi. Aku harus mencari kerja yang baru."

Pemilik mata berwarna ungu itupun mengambil majalah tersebut sedangkan Cagalli melanjutkan acara makannya, "Katamu lowongan pekerjaan?! Tapi, apa ini?! Kau mau menikah cepat Cagz! Haha..." mendengar itu, Cagalli tersedak, memghentikan hobi makan kesenangannya dan merebut paksa majalah dari Luna, yang sedari tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"A-apa coba liat! Kau liat apaan sich!" setelah melihat, mata _amber-_nya pun membulat. "_What the hell_!_Eeew..._" rasanya ingin melempar majalah ini jauh-jauh saking jijiknya.

_'Attention! Butuh cepat segera seorang istri muda. Bersedia dengan tulus ikhlas menjadi istri ketiga. Mau janda, gadis, perawan atau setengahnya juga boleh asal tidak terlalu tua. Yang pasti perempuan tulen bukan makhluk jadi-jadian. Saya lulusan S3: SD, SMP, SMA. Umur 35 tahun lima tahun yang lalu. Saya straight jadi anda tak perlu khawatir, di jamin service memuaskan. Berminat? Pasti! Hubungi nomor ini segera xxx-xxxxxx. Chuuu~ Yuuna R. Seiran.'_

"Ya Tuhan haha... Cagz... Aku tau kau butuh uang... haha.. tapi ide mu bagus juga... lulus _high school_ lagsung menikah saja jadi Kak Kira tidak akan repot lagi. Haha..." sambil menghapus air sela-sela mata ungunya dan berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Humph... baliknya, bukan yang itu Lunnie!" Kata si pirang sambil melempar majalah itu kembali ke muka Luna sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Ia merasa sangat mual setelah membaca iklan tersebut, kenapa ada makhluk se-pede ini lahir ke bumi ini.

Luna pun hanya bisa ber'o' ria. "Sorry Caggy _honey~_" Luna pun membalik halaman majalah tersebut setelah salah membaca 'lowongan cinta' yang mengerikan.

Luna pun melanjutkan membaca, ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun tapi di lihat dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat ia tertarik untuk membacanya.

Tiba-tiba si magenta _hair_ menepuk-nepuk bahu Cagalli untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Bagaimana kalau ini Cagz!?_ Babysitter_?" Luna menyarankan dan si pemilik mata amber ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju.

"Anak-anak tidak mau mengalah, mereka berisik, dan suka mengompol sembarangan!" keluhnya sedangkan Luna hanya bisa nyengir.

_Namanya juga anak-anak_.

"Kalau _guide-tour_?"

"Aku buta arah."

"Kasir swalayan?"

"Aku bodoh berhitung."

"Pengantar mie ramen?"

"Aku tidak suka bau ramen."

"Aktris?"

"Aku payah dalam akting."

"_Girl-band_?"

"Aku _bukan_ Meer."

"Pilot Gundam?"

"Memang ada kerja seperti itu!?"

"Satpam?"

"Pilihanmu semakin gila!"

"Istri muda iklan yang tadi?"

"..."

"Presiden Orb?"

"LUNA!"

"Haha.. bercanda Cagz! _Gomen-gomen..._ tapi Cagz lebih baik kau kerja membantu kakakmu saja." Setelah mendengarkan saran Luna, entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa bersalah kepada kakaknya. Lagi-lagi ia mendesah,

"Huh, iya kurasa sudah waktunya." Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu meletakkan dahinya mencium meja di depannya.

Luna meletakkan salah satu tangan di pundak Cagalli. "Sekali-kali turutilah kakakmu itu. Buat dia bahagia. Kau tau kan apa saja yang telah dia korbankan untukmu." Cagalli mengerti dengan betul apa sebenarnya yang Luna katakan, tentu saja ia mau membantu dan membahagiakan kakaknya sebisa mungkin.

Mencari_ part-time job_ merupakan salah satu hal kecil yang Cagalli lakukan untuk meringankan beban satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, kakaknya, setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal pada saat Cagalli berusia 10 tahun dan Kira 13 tahun.

"Ahhh,,, aku tahu!" tiba-tiba sahabat karibnya itu berteriak, membuat Cagalli tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya lalu memberi si rambut mangenta itu _death-glare_ ala Medusa-nya yang sangat terkenal karena telah membuatnya terkejut.

"Uups.. _sorry_. Gimana kalau kau bantu aku di toko. Persediaan di gudang menumpuk dan berantakan, Ayah menyuruh kami membereskan setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi aku dan Mey sedang sibuk-sibuknya latihan di klub, akan ada lomba_ cheer_ nasional bulan depan. Kau gantikan aku saja nanti aku bayar dech."

"Kenapa, nggak ngomong dari tadi! Oke, _Deal!_" kata Cagalli dengan riang sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Luna menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan menghentakkannya ringan.

"_Deal_, ehmm... tapi... harga pertemanan ya!?" Cagalli hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

* * *

Langit mulai berubah warna. Warna oranye kemerah-merahan itu mulai berubah warnanya menjadi abu-abu kehitaman. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh pembawa berita pagi bahwa hari ini nampaknya di ramalkan hujan deras di sore harinya terutama di kota ini.

Di kota dimana terdapat salah satu restoran kecil di pojok jalan. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan mata _amethyst_-nya sedang sibuk. Sibuk? Padahal restoran tersebut sedang sepi pengunjung bahkan bisa di bilang tidak ada pengunjung.

Pemuda atau kakak dari Cagalli, Kira Hibiki ternyata sedang sibuk mencoret-coretkan penanya pada suatu lembaran putih, hampir serupa seperti yang dilakukan sang adik. Terlihat raut mukanya menjukkan ekspresi tidak nyaman. Kira memijit dahinya lelah, sepertinya dia bingung akan sesuatu.

Tanpa peringatan dan banyak basa-basi, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Kira terkejut dan segera menutup jendela di sampingya.

Hujan tersebut cukup deras, anginnya pun cukup kencang tapi tak membuat pemuda tersebut melanjutkan aktivitas corat-coretnya. Tapi nampaknya aktivitas tersebut harus ia hentikan karena terdengar angin menggedor-gedor jendela di sampingnya. "Ini namanya bukan hujan lagi tapi badai!"

Pria berambut coklat dan bermata ungu itu pun lagsung beranjak dari peraduannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menutup semua jendela dan pintu belakang restorannya. Setelah memastikan semua terkunci rapat dan aman, ia mulai berjalan untuk menutup pintu depan. Tapi di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, adiknya, Cagalli yang belum pulang juga dari sekolah.

_'Kenapa sudah jam segini Cagalli belum pulang? Apa masih kerja paruh waktu di tempat itu?'_ Ia terus berpikir tentang adiknya sambil berjalan. Sesampainya di pintu utama, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalannya, karena ada hal yang tidak biasa di depan restorannya.

"Apa itu!?" gumamnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, "Oh, cuman orang tiduran!" katanya sambil menutup pintu dengan santainya.

_'Eh... Orang!? Tiduran!? Hujan-hujan begini!? Holy Haumea!'_

Matanya membesar dan Kira cepat-cepat kembali membuka pintu restorannya lebar-lebar. Bagaimana bisa dia telat sadar kalau ada sesosok pemuda yang tergeletak entah masih bernyawa atau tidak di bawah guyuran hujan yang deras dan dingin itu.

Kira mencoba menggoyangkan badan pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. "Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa!? Hei!" Suara Kira bercampur dengan derasnya hujan dan angin tidak mampu membangunkan pemuda malang tersebut. Kira mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi pemuda tersebut.

_Deg...deg..._

Ia bernapas lega setelah mendengar denyut dari pemuda itu walaupun dirasanya sangat terburu-buru ia pun segera membawa masuk pemuda itu masuk ke dalam restoran yang juga merangkap sebagai rumah keluarga Hibiki.

"S-semoga ia masih bisa tertolong!" ujarnya sambil memapah pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut ke lantai dua restorannya.

* * *

**Kediamaan Hawke...**

"Whoa... derasnya! Kenapa hujannya tidak berhenti!" desahnya kesal melihat hujan tak kunjung reda dari jendela sebuah rumah dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 6 malam. Sesuai janjinya pada Luna pada saat istirahat makan siang sekolah, Cagalli membantu _slash_ kerja paruh waktu di toko keluarga Hawke.

Setelah menyelesaikan mengerjakan semuanya dia bermaksud untuk langsung pulang sebelum mendapat omelan dari kakaknya, Kira, selama berjam-jam. Tapi ketika hendak pulang, hujan malah makin deras.

Tuan Hawke _aka_ Ayahnya Luna tidak mengijinkan Cagalli pulang disaat 'badai' seperti ini, malah menyarankan Cagalli untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu di sana dan pulang setelahnya, itu pun kalau hujan reda.

"Cagz, kau masih di sin?" tanya Luna yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk. Kelihatannya si rambut magenta ini baru pulang dari eskulnya. Tak berapa lama menyusul di belakangnya adalah Meyrin Hawke, adiknya yang hanya terpaut lebih muda setahun dari mereka dengan rambut _pigtail_ ciri khasnya.

"Hmm... Kalian baru pulang?" tanyanya pada kakak beradik Hawke.

"Iya hujannya deras sekali, jadi kita berdua pulang naik taksi. Tapi kelihatannya ini lebih deras dari yang tadi!" keluhnya sambil mengambil posisi duduk di antara Cagalli di ruang makan.

"Hai, Kak Cagalli." Sapa si bungsu Hawke sambil menarik kursinya sedikit.

"Hai... Mey! Lama ya kita tidak ngobrol seperti ini?" Yang di tanya malah sedikit _blushing._

"Hahaha... Iya Kak!" jawabnya agak _nervous_.

"Bagaimana kerjamu hari ini, Cagz?" tanya Luna pada si pirang yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Nwot bwad! Pwamwan Hwawkwe bwaywak m-mwembwanwukwu," jawab Cagalli susah payah sambil menelan makanannya.

"Luna, biarkan Cagalli makan dulu baru lanjut ngobrolnya nanti!" Kali ini giliran Nyonya Hawke yang buka suara dan langsung bernada '_warning_' pada Luna.

"Maaf Ibu." Jawabnya cepat.

"Cagalli, menginap saja di sini sehari. Keliahatannya hujan tidak akan reda sampai pagi. Besok sore saja pulanglah ke rumah, tapi hubungilah keluargamu dulu," saran Tuan Hawke.

"Benar Cagsz! Kau bisa tidur denganku, kau bisa pinjam bajuku dan kita bisa bergosip semalaman. Sudah lama kau tidak menginap di rumahku." Kata Luna dengan riangnya menyambut senang saran ayahnya.

"Iya Kak, menginap saja. Sehari juga Kak Kira tidak bakal marah." Tambah Meyrin mendukung keputusan si sulung Hawke.

Pemilik mata _amber_ itu hanya bisa ber-_sweat drop_-ria mendengar saran _The Hawke Family._ "Eehm... baiklah!" jawab si pemilik mata _amber_ ini disambut senyuman lebar dari Tuan Hawke dan Meyrin serta tepukan tangan sekali oleh Luna.

"Ehem! Bisa lanjut ngobrolnya setelah makan nanti!" Nyonya Hawke menginterupsi kesenangan keluarga Hawke. Bukan karena tidak senang dengan Cagalli tapi ingin membiasakan disiplin untuk tidak banyak bicara saat makan tapi sering kali si sulung dan Tuan Hawke ini melanggarnya.

"_Yes Mom_!" jawab mereka kompak bersama-sama.

"_Psst_, setelah ini langsung hubungi Kak Kira. Aku tidak mau ada kerutan di wajahnya dan rambutnya jadi putih di kepala si tampan itu." Kata Luna sedikit berbisik pada Cagalli agar ibunya tidak mendengar, tapi tentu saja ibu Luna serta yang ada di sekitar meja makan tersebut dapat mendengarnya.

Ibu Luna tidak berkata apa-apa hanya melirik tajam serta ganas pada putri sulungnya itu. Luna yang merasakan dashyatnya lirikan ibunya hanya bisa nyengir. Mendengar saran Luna, Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

_'Ngomong-ngomong soal Kak Kira, tumben dia belum menghubungiku. Apa restoran begitu ramai di hari se-jelek ini? Atau Kak Kira sibuk mengatasi kebocoran di rumah karena hujan beberapa hari ini? Atau jangan-jangan... achh... jangan berpikir macam-macam!' _ pikir Cagalli.

Mungkin benar apa yang dipikirkan oleh Cagalli, Kira memang sedang sibuk atau mungkin sedang disibukkan oleh sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

* * *

**Meanwhile, di Kediaman Hibiki...**

_Kak Kira, maaf lama menghubungi. Aku tidak pulang ke rumah hari ini. Saat ini aku ada di rumah Luna karena hujan belum reda, mereka memaksaku menginap di sini semalam. Besok, sehabis pulang sekolah, aku janji akan segera pulang. Take care and love you._

Begitulah isi pesan singkat yang di kirim Cagalli pada Kira lewat hand phone.

_Sigh..._

Ia hanya menghela napas lega setelah membaca pesan dari adik kesayangannya itu. Di lain pihak dia khawatir akan adiknya, Cagalli, tapi di lain pihak ia juga merasa lega Cagalli bersama dengan keluarga Luna, yang ia tahu merupakan salah satu sahabat karib Cagalli.

"Uurgh..." terdengar suara erangan menghapus lamunan Kira.

Ternyata pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri di bawah guyuran hujan tadi sore sudah siuman. Kira meletakkan_ hand phone_-nya di meja dan mendekat ke ranjang, kemudian ia duduk di kursi di samping ranjang tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya." tanya Kira khawatir.

Si pemuda tersebut melihat bingung ke arah Kira setelah mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia mencoba membuka mulutnya membalas pertanyaan Kira.

"A-aku d-dimana?" sekarang balik ia bertanya pada pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan suara yang parau sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Eh? Kau di rumahku." Balasnya pendek. _'Baka Kira, bukan itu maksudnya,'_ pikirnya. "_Ano_,_ etoo..._ maksudku, kau tadi pingsan di luar restoran kami lalu aku membawamu kemari, ke rumahku." Kira menjelaskan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"D-dan m-maaf aku mengganti bajumu tanpa permisi." Kira sedikit _blushing_ setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Setelah mendengar penjelasaan Kira, pemuda tampan itu tidak langsung menjawab atau mengomentarinya. Matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan memperlihatkan warna _emerald_ yang indah, mencoba menjelajah seisi ruangan di sekitarnya.

Kira memperhatikan kembali pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang, _'Dia masih sangat muda, mungkin seumuran dengan Cagalli?'_

Tak berapa lama pemuda berambut biru itu mencoba untuk bangkit dari ranjang yang hangat dan tentunya lebih nyaman daripada lantai keras yang dingin dan basah di depan restoran Kira.

Sebelum sepenuhnya bangkit, Kira menghentikannya dengan meletakkan ke dua tangannya di bahu pemuda berambut_ navy blue_ itu.

"Istirahatlah dulu! Kau belum pulih benar." Kira memaksa, pemuda tersebut heran tapi segera menurut dan membaringkan dirinya lagi.

"Eng... kau lapar tidak? Tadi waktu kau tertidur, aku masak bubur dan sup ayam. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan bawa – "

"Tidak perlu." pemuda tampan berambut _navy blue_ tersebut memotong tawaran Kira.

Kira menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Eh... tidak bisa seperti itu kau pasti lapar setelah pingsan di bawah guyuran hujan seperti itu." Kira tersenyum hangat meyakinkan pemuda itu sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kenapa?"

Kira menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pemuda itu lagi. "Hah?"

"Kenapa kau mau menolong orang asing?" tanyanya, mata_ emerald-_nya menatap lurus mata _amethyst_ milik Kira.

Yang di tanya malah memiringkan kepalanya heran dengan polosnya. "Hmm... Apakah menolong seseorang membutuhkan alasan." Jawab Kira dengan senyumannya yang hangat, mendengar jawaban Kira tersebut si pemuda berparas tampan tersebut tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Berbaring-lah dulu sejenak, aku akan segera kembali...ehm..." sang pemuda menatap bingung pada Kira, "_Etoo_... aku Kira, Kira Hibiki. Kalau kau? Ehm... kalau tidak keberatan sih.."

Sang pemuda tersebut agak terkejut tapi dengan cepat menyembunyikan reaksinya itu. Kelihatannya ia cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan Kira yang dirasanya tiba-tiba tersebut, sejenak ia terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil pada Kira, "A-aku A-ath ehm..A-alex."

Terdapat keraguan dengan jawabannya tersebut tapi Kira menghiraukannya dan menganggapnya angin lalu, mungkin karena dia masih lemas dan pusing. "_Sou ka_... Alex-_kun ne_? _Yoroshiku_."

**~TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Maaf belum ada interaksi AsuCaga di chapter ini. Untuk judulnya, Leggi Alba (dalam bahasa Italia) yang artinya Red Dawn (dalam bahasa Inggris), saya pake google translate untuk menerjemahkannya, Maaf kalau salah, benar-benar nggak tau bahasa Italia. *pundung* Ternyata bikin Indo ternyata sama susahnya. *minum obat sakit kepala dulu* Please read and review. *bow*

**Notes:** [1] John F. Kennedy's famous quote ever. ^^

Many Thanks,

Nel.  
Semangat. ^o^)9


	2. Meet The Cool Chef

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed bukan punya saya. Saya bukan punya Gundam Seed. Love in Trattoria punya Washio Mie.

**Pairing:** Athrun xlovex Cagalli.

**Warning:** AU, sangat OOC sekali, Typo(s) bertebaran di mana - mana, Un-Beta-Ed, sudah pasti ketebak alurnya kemana, sedikit percakapan dewasa, bahasa gaul tapi gj.

This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**A/N:** Ditempat Author berada saat ini, sinyal sangatlah langka! Dan pembuatan fic ini melalui Hape plus setengah ngebut. /apa hubungannya sama fic ini!? *plak/

**Summary: **Kira dan Cagalli Hibiki, kakak-beradik yatim piatu, membuka sebuah restoran, yang parahnya sedang mengalami krisis keuangan. Suatu hari Kira menolong pemuda yang hampir mati kedinginan karena hujan di depan restorannya, tak di sangka ternyata sang pemuda tampan tersebut jago memasak. Masalahnya adalah sang pemuda dan Cagalli seperti bulan dan matahari, siang dan malam, kucing dan anjing, hitam dan putih. Dapatkan mereka menjalankan restoran tersebut dengan damai.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Family, Friendship.

**Rating:** T+

* * *

_"...melaporkan telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat dengan tujuan Italia-Jepang dengan nomor penerbangan JAP-xxxx pada pagi hari tadi, dapat dipastikan semua penumpangnya tewas. Belum dapat di pastikan apa penyebab jatuhnya pesawattersebut. Kemungkinan..."_

_"...berikutnya nama-nama penumpang yang tewas dalam kecelakaan tersebut – "_

_"–nama terakhir yang akan saya sebutkan mungkin pemirsa semua sudah mengenal. Salah satu chef terkenal dari Jepang, Ulen Hibiki dan istrinya, Via Hibiki telah dipastikan tewas dalam kecelakaan tragis tersebut. Kami segena kru mengucapkan belasungkawa sebesar-besarnya kepada semua..."_

.

* * *

**Leggi alba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story 2 : Meet The Cool Chef**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.59 pagi. Akhirnya hujan reda juga setelah semalaman puas mengguyur kota kecil itu dan nampaknya pagi ini cukup cerah, terlihat dari terang dan hangatnya sang sinar mentari.

Tapi sepertinya belum cukup untuk membangunkan si pemuda berambut coklat ini untuk bangun dari ranjangnya yang nyaman.

_Beep-beep! _

Alarm jam yang sudah di-_setting_-nya semalam akhirnya berbunyi, bukannya bangun malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tapi tentu saja alarm itu terus berbunyi, semakin lama semakin keras, membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesal.

Dikeluarkan satu tangan dari selimut hangatnya untuk mematikan sang alarm yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

Setelah berhasil mematikan alarm yg berisik itu, ia pun tertidur lagi tapi tidak berapa lama terdengar suara gaduh di bawah sana.

_Klontang!_

Sang pemilik rumah itu pun terperanjat bangun. "A-apa itu!?" Ujarnya mencoba menelaah kejadian sebelumnya.

_Hening._

"Ehmm... Tidak terdengar lagi! Atau hanya perasaanku saja ya!?" Gumam Kira.

Ia pun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, sebelum sempat menutup ke dua matanya, terdengar suara yang lebih gaduh dari yang tadi.

_Glodak klontang klontang!_

Kira kembali terperanjat dan kali ini hampir membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Demi _Haumea_!" Ujarnya sedikit kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya.

"Urggh... Cagalli! Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini!?" Teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

Nama yang disebutkannya tak juga menyahut panggilan Kira.

Sejenak ia berpikir, _'Aneh kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku? Biasanya ia langsung -'_ tiba-tiba Kira teringat, _'- c-cotto matte... Ini kan kamar Cagalli! Berarti itu siapa!? Kucing!? Atau mal -'_ belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya, ia pun segera mengambil _bat_ kasti milik Cagalli.

Dalam pikirnya, Kira bersyukur _bat_ kasti yang ia kutuk karena biasannya di gunakan Cagalli untuk mengancam Kira jika membangunkan adiknya itu tidak pada jadwalnya alias terlalu pagi, akhirnya berguna juga baginya.

Kira pun menuruni tangga rumahnya secara hati-hati agar langkah kakinya tak terdengar oleh 'sesuatu' atau 'seseorang' di bawah sana.

Kira yakin suara gaduh tersebut ternyata berasal dapur rumah sekaligus dapur restoran kecilnya yang berada di lantai satu.

Kecurigaannya menguat setelah melihat sosok punggung seseorang dari celah pintu dapurnya. _'Pencuri macam apa yang menjadikan dapur target curiannya!? Pasti dia mau mencuri resep rahasiaku!? Tunggu... Aku kan tak punya resep rahasia?'_ Pikir Kira dalam hati.

Setelah bergelayut selama beberapa detik dengan apa yang akan dilakukan dengan 'pencuri' itu, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sang 'pencuri'.

_'Yosh... Here's goes nothing!'_ Gumamnya sambil membuka pintu dapur perlahan.

Nampaknya sang empu alias 'pencuri', menurut Kira, masih sibuk dengan sesuatu tanpa menyadari Kira sudah berada kira-kira sekitar satu lengan orang dewasa di belakangnya dan sedang mengangkat tongkat pemukul bola kasti itu tinggi-tinggi.

Tetapi belum sempat mengayunkan tongkat kebanggaan Cagalli itu, sang 'pencuri' membalikkan padanya, membuat kedua orang tersebut bertatapan dan saling terkejut.

"A-alex-_kun_!?" Mata _amethyst_-nya membesar, nyaris sama besar dengan mata _emerald_ yang ditatapnya sekarang.

Alex pun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu berkata datar, "_O-ohayou_ Hibiki-_san_? Maaf apakah aku membangunkanmu? _Etou_... Apa yang ada di atas kepalamu itu?"

Mata ungu Kira makin membesar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Alex.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu baru sadar kalau ia belum menurunkan tangannya dan masih dalam posisi hendak 'menghantam' sekuat tenaga, "Oh... I-ini _anoo_... Hahaha... Ehm... _R-roll_ penggulung adonan model baru, y-ya itu, hahaha... T-tadi ada nyamuk di bahumu aku mencoba memukulnya. Haha..." Katanya sedikit gugup lalu segera menyembunyikan tongkat itu di belakang tubuhnya seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen.

_'Eh!? Kalau itu sich bukan hanya nyamuknya saja yang mati!'_ Kata Alex dalam hati. Umpamanya ini _shojou manga_ pasti sudah muncul satu keringat besar di belakang kepala_ navy blue_-nya itu.

"Oh..." Hanya itu jawaban yang di terima oleh Kira dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"L-lupakan tadi, kau sedang apa di sini? Sudah merasa baikkan? Lalu apa itu?" Tanya Kira sambil menunjuk ke arah 'benda' yang di pegang oleh Alex sedari tadi.

Sang pemuda tampan dan berkulit putih itu pun mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

Tak lama ia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memposisikannya di depan dadanya, "Aku baik. Ini? Makanan." Jawabnya datar.

"Heh!? Kau memasaknya sendiri!?" Kali ini Kira di buat terkejut oleh pemuda berambut biru itu.

Alex hanya mengangguk kecil, "M-maaf aku menggunakan dapurmu tanpa ijin. Bangun tidur tadi aku merasa haus tak sengaja melihat Hibiki-_san_ tertidur pulas di kamar sebelah. Aku tak ingin membangunkanmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari dapurnya sendiri. W-waktu melihat isi kulkas dan _pantry_ aku melihat ada bahan yang kalau tidak segera di pakai akan busuk nantinya jadi- m-maaf aku lancang."

Kira mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Alex setelah itu dia tersenyum hangat. "Jangan dipikirkan. Aku tidak keberatan malah sangat senang. _E-etou_... Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

Alex mengangguk dan memberikan hasil 'karya'nya itu pada Kira.

Kira menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia berjalan melewati Alex dan duduk di kursi meja _breakfast nook _**[1]**, meletakkan _bat_ milik Cagalli secara sembarangan di bawahnya dan makanan itu di atas meja.

Sebelum menyantap makanan itu, Kira melihat Alex yang ternyata tidak mengikuti tindakan Kira.

"Kemarilah." Kira tersenyum dan melambaikan satu tangannya dan mengajak pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

Alex menurut dan duduk di sampingnya, Kira pun mengamati kembali hasil masakan pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu.

_'Hmm... Penyajian yang menarik. Porsinya juga pas. Melihatnya saja membuat air liur menetes. Bagaimana rasanya?_' Pikir Kira.

Karena merasa hasil masakannya di pandangi tanpa ada reaksi apapun dari Kira, Alex pun membuka mulutnya, "_A-ano_ Hibiki-_san_ -"

"_Itadakimasu_..." Tiba-tiba saja Kira melahap makanan itu dan membuat Alex sedikit tersentak.

Setelah satu suapan termakan, Kira kembali terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya tak tertebak karena tertutup helaian rambut coklatnya akibat kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

Melihat hal ini, Alex menjadi cemas. _'A-apa rasanya seburuk itu.'_ Pikir Alex.

"H-hibiki-_san_?" Tanyanya sambil mengoyangkan pelan salah satu bahu Kira.

Sebelum Alex menarik tangannya, secara tak terduga, Kira memegang telapak salah satu tangan Alex dengan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Alex-_kun_. I-ini _masterpiece_! Luar biasa! Apa kau malaikat tak bersayap yang diturunkan ke bumi untuk menolongku? Ini jenius Alex!" Tentu saja Alex begitu terkejut dengan peryataan Kira.

Terlihat di mata _emerald_ Alex, ekspresi wajah Kira yang sangat senang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja di beri hadiah oleh orang tuanya, mata ungu Kira yang berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing tersesat dan telah menemukan majikannya dan senyum Kira seperti sedang melamar seorang wanita untuk dinikahinya serta tak lupa _background_ bintang-bintang kecil yang bersinar di sekitarnya.

Bisa di tebak, Alex hanya bisa _sweat drop_. "_E-eto_..." Hanya itu yang bisa di katakannya.

"Rasa dan penyajiannya seperti _chef_ papan atas! Apakah kau seorang koki? Berapa umurmu?" Kira bertanya pada Alex tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

"A-aku bukan _chef_. Aku delapan belas tahun dan terima kasih atas pujiannya." Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah muda di pipi Alex yang putih itu.

"Wuah... _Hounto ni_? _Sou ka, demo_... ini hebat Alex! Sudah lama aku tak merasakan masakan selezat ini sejak - ah lupakan. A-apa nama masakan ini? Ajari aku cara membuatnya ya?" Sedetik mata Alex membulat mendengar permintaan Kira.

Kemudian ia memalingkan mukanya dan melepaskan paksa genggaman tangannya. "Itu hanya _mushroom and asparagus risotto _**[2]** biasa dan... maaf... aku tak bisa mengajari Hibiki-_san_." Jawabnya.

Kira mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Eh, kenapa? Oh... Resepnya rahasia ya! Haha... Maaf kalau begitu. Aku sedikit terbawa suasana." Jelas Kira dengan polosnya tapi Alex hanya terdiam.

Kira memandang bingung dengan sikap diam Alex itu tapi sejenak terbesit sesuatu di benak Kira.

"A-Alex-_kun_, apa, jangan-jangan kau akan -" belum selesai Kira mengucapkannya si pemilik rambut _navy blue_ itu memotong ucapan Kira.

"A-aku akan segera pergi. M-maaf sudah merepotkan! Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya." Alex pun segera beranjak pergi tapi Kira menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda tersebut.

"A-apa kau akan pulang!?" Kembali Alex hanya terdiam dan masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"I-iya..." Jawabnya penuh keraguan.

"Kau boleh kok tinggal di sini." Kata-katanya, berhasil membuat Alex menatap kembali wajah Kira yang sedang tersenyum hangat.

Terlihat wajah Alex yang kebingungan dan mata _emerald_-nya yang membulat penuh keterkejutan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Sampai kau menemukan tempat tinggal, kau boleh tinggal di sini." Senyumnya yang hangat tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

_'Apa ia mengetahuinya?'_ Alex berkata untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Anoo_... Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai masalah apa tapi aku tulus ingin membantumu." Jawabnya seolah-olah mampu membaca pikiran Alex.

"K-kenapa? Aku hanya orang asing, aku bisa saja mencelakai atau... Menipumu." Mata _emerald_-nya turun menatap lantai dapur.

"I-itu... Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi setelah merasakan masakanmu aku jadi yakin bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang mempunyai niat buruk." Mendengar itu Alex terkejut dan menatap lurus mata ungu Kira.

Kira melanjutkan kembali, "Saat memakan masakanmu, aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu yang tulus dan senang saat membuat makanan itu. Dan... Aku merasa sedikit bernostalgia dengan hasil masakanmu itu. Rasanya rindu sekali."

Alex tidak dapat berkata apapun seakan ia telah terhipnotis oleh perkataan Kira.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan melanda keduanya, sampai akhirnya, "_A-arigatou_..." Alex berbicara.

Senyum Kira makin melebar dan menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"_Ja._.. Kau sekarang adalah pelatih _chef_ pribadiku. Mohon kerjasamanya." Ia membungkuk sekali dan dibalas sang pemuda itu dengan dengan anggukan kepala.

"Eng... H-hibiki-_san_ -" Kata Alex sedikit _nervous_ dan di interupsi oleh Kira.

"Kira. Panggil saja aku Kira." Serunya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? B-baiklah. Ki-Kira-_san_. B-bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku dulu!" Ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan sejenak terlihat sedikit warna _pink_ di wajah Alex.

Tanpa sadar Kira tidak melepaskan genggamannya sedari Alex akan beranjak pergi.

Tentu saja Kira terkejut dan malunya bukan main. Ia segera melepaskan genggaman di tangan Alex yang putih dan halus itu.

Dengan panik dan meletakkan salah satu tangan di belakang lehernya, ia membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Alex.

Sesaat Alex merasa bersalah dan mengatakan pada Kira untuk tidak perlu meminta maaf berkali-kali tapi tetap saja Kira membungkukan badannya berulang-ulang.

Alex hanya bisa menghela napas kecil dan tersenyum simpul kecil.

Senyum yang tulus dan tidak dipaksakan seperti sebelumnya.

Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu sendiri juga merasa heran. Sudah lama ia tidak tersenyum seperti itu.

* * *

**Archangel High School.**

Saat ini adalah istirahat makan siang di Archangel High School. Terlihat empat gadis muda dan cantik sedang duduk menikmati istirahat makan siang mereka sambil ngobrol di kantin sekolah.

Si kepala pirang dan si rambut magenta duduk berdampingan. Di hadapan mereka ada si rambut coklat dan hitam. Mereka berempat merupakan sahabat karib sekaligus teman sekelas.

Si rambut coklat atau Miriallia Haw, memulai topik mereka hari ini.

"Jadi Cagz, kau menginap di rumah Lunnie semalam?" Tanya Mir atau Milly, nama panggilannya mengingat Miriallia merupakan nama yg panjang dan sedikit bikin kelu di lidah kalau ingin cepat memanggilnya.

"Hnn," hanya anggukan kecil yang di berikan Cagalli.

"Kau juga kerja _part time_ di sana!?" Sekarang di rambut hitam alias Meer Campbell **[3]** yang bertanya.

"Hnn," lagi-lagi anggukan yang diberikannya.

"Sampai kapan!?" Milly bertanya lagi sambil membuka minuman kaleng dingin.

"Hmm... Mungkin seminggu." Jawab Cagalli singkat.

"Kau di bayar berapa?" Tanya Meer antusias.

Belum sempat Cagalli membuka suaranya, si rambut magenta menyelanya, "Ra-ha-si-a! Itu _privacy_ antara Caggy dan aku."

Meer pun menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, "Huh, pelit!"

"Asal jangan mau di bayar di bawah UMR saja Cagz!" Giliran Milly yang ikutan menggoda Luna.

Perkataan Milly itu di sambut tawa oleh Cagalli dan Meer, sedangkan Luna memberikan _death glare_ pada mereka semua.

"_Changes Topic_!" Tiba-tiba Milly menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Meer, siapakah _senpai_ yang menjadi target operasimu sekarang?" Tanya Luna sambil menopang dagunya sedangkan Cagalli masih sibuk dengan _bento_ yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Hawke pagi tadi.

"Tsk... Tsk..." Jawabnya sembari melambaikan jari telunjuk di depan mukanya. "Salah _say~_ bukan kakak kelas tapi adik!" Lanjutnya.

"A-apa!? Benarkah!? S-siapa adik kelas kita yang berhasil memikatmu itu!?" Mata Luna membulat besar.

Cagalli tidak peduli karena ini bukan kali pertama Meer men-_stalking_ ehem... Mencari informasi tentang seseorang, tidak peduli orang itu mau tua atau muda darinya.

Sedangkan Milly mengangkat alisnya tinggi, penasaran.

"Mau tau?" Meer menyeringai. Dengan kompaknya mereka berempat mendekatkan kepala mereka ke depan.

Dengan setengah berbisik Meer berkata, "Auel Nieder."

Berbagai macam komentar ia terima mulai dari, "Si berandalan kelas 1 berambut biru sebiru langit di angkasa itu!?" Itu tadi suara Milly dengan komentar sedikit berlebihan.

"Heh!? Yang sekelas dengan Meyrin itu!? Adiknya si rambut lumut, kepala geng 'Ojek', Sting Oakley." Jawab Luna setengah terkejut dengan komentar yang kelewat berlebihan.

"Siapa!?" Cagalli bertanya dengan mimik wajah polosnya.

Serempak mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis pirang bermata _amber_ itu.

Yang di pandang malah kebingungan, "A-apa? A-ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

Luna, Meer dan Milly hanya bisa menghela nafas atas kepolosan gadis pirang itu, bagaimana bisa dia ketinggalan gosip yang sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah, lalu mereka semua kembali ke 'posisi awal'.

"_Changes Topic_!" Potong Luna. "Caggy setelah bekerja di tempatku, lebih baik bantu Kak Kira saja!" Saran Luna.

"Eh!? Kenapa dengan calon suami urutan keduaku!? Sayangku butuh bantuan, aku bersedia, dijadikan istri juga rela~" Ujar Meer sambil sedikit bernyanyi serta menyibakkan rambut hitamnya bak iklan sampo.

"Ngarep!" Milly menggumal, sedangkan sang adik cuek mendengar perkataan yang terlampau sering Meer lantunkan itu.

Kalau diumpakan Cagalli, Kira itu gadis kecil berkerudung merah sedangkan Meer adalah serigala haus daging segar yang siap memangsanya kapan saja.

Pantas saja Kira selalu memilih untuk menghindar jika para _best friend_ Cagalli berkunjung ke rumah atau restoran mereka.

Mendengar ucapan Milly, Meer hanya bisa nyengir sambil memakan bekal spesial diet yang ia buat sendiri, isinya cuman dua sendok nasi merah dibentuk hati, tiga potong wortel rebus berbentuk bunga sakura, dan empat seperempat gram tumis brokoli tanpa minyak goreng.

Yang bagi Luna, _'itu diet, ngirit ato pelit!?_'

Bagi Milly, _'Dasar manusia langka!'_

Sedangkan bagi Cagalli, _'Eww...!'_

_Back to the girls_. "Inginnya juga begitu," desah Cagalli "Tapi kalau harus memakai yang 'begituan'. _No way in Hell_!" Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan genggaman tanganya ke udara.

Sahabat Cagalli itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Usut punya usut, sementara Kira yang berperan sebagai _chef_-nya maka Cagalli membantu Kira sebagai _waitress_-nya.

Yang menjadi masalah atau yang di sebutkan oleh Cagalli, 'begituan', adalah pakaian _waitress_-nya! Pakaian _ala maid_ yang _cute_ dengan banyak renda di sana sini.

Cagalli yang tomboy dan sangat tidak _lady-like_ itu pun menolak dengan sangat memakai pakaian itu walau Kira sudah merayu dan memaksanya.

"Cagalli aku punya pekerjaan yang cepat dapat banyak uang dalam sekejap!" Tiba-tiba saja Meer mengusulkan dengan mimik serius dan bibir yang menyeringai tajam.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Luna, _'Ide gila apa lagi kali ini!'_ Gumamnya.

_'Perasaanku tidak enak!'_ Milly bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Hou to ni_!? Apa itu!" Cagalli menyambut gembira ide Meer yang sering terbilang 'gak jelas' bagi kawan-kawannya itu.

"Mendekatlah!" Walau sebenarnya hanya Cagalli yang di maksud tapi mereka saling mendekatkan kepala ke arah Meer.

"Kau siap?" Tanyanya disambut anggukan sekali dari semuanya, "Ehem... Begini... Buka kancing satu 1000 yen, kancing dua 2000 yen, dst!"

Luna dan Milly tersentak mendengar ide Meer yang kelewat batas kali ini. Sedangkan Cagalli terlihat kebingungan, mata _amber_-nya menatap Meer dengan serius dan bertanya, "Kancing apaan tuh!? Mahal banget!"

Milly memukul dahinya, Luna menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Meer hanya bisa _sweat drop_ dengan rahang mulut menganga lebar.

Cagalli memandangi mereka semua dengan wajah _what-so-innocence-face_ ciri khasnya.

"Maksudnya itu ka-mmph-" Meer bermaksud menjelaskan pada gadis pirang yang kelewat polos itu tapi Milly mendadak membungkam mulut Meer dengan tangannya.

Cagalli mengangkat alisnya heran dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, "Maksudnya!?"

"Mmph madmph..." Meer geram mencoba melepaskan tangan Milly dari bibirnya yang sengaja di oles _lip gloss_ agak tebal itu.

"Milly kenapa kau membungkam Meer? Aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar jelas perkataannya?" Kata Cagalli polos.

"Mmmp-pha... Hah-hah- Milly! Kau mau membuatku mati perawan hah!" Akhirnya Meer berhasil melepaskan tangan Milly dari mulutnya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"_Gomen_," Milly hanya nyengir membalas omelan Meer.

"Maksudnya adal-mpph!" Luna menghentikan penjelasan Meer dengan menyumbat mulutnya secara paksa dengan _meat-ball_ seukuran bola tenis yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Lunnie, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Cagalli terkejut.

"_Nani_? Meer bosan diet maka kusuapin sisa makananku. Karena waktu istirahat hampir habis maka kumasukkan saja semuanya!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis semanis teh madu 'instan' yang sedang diminum oleh Milly dengan santainya saat ini tanpa menghiraukan Meer yang tengah berjuang menelan hasil suapan kilat Luna.

Si pirang pun menjawabnya dengan, "Oh!"

_Ting Tong!_

'_Saved by the bell_!' Batin Luna sambil menarik lengan Cagalli. "Kami duluan ya Meer sayang~" sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Meer.

"_M-matte_!" Milly pun ikut berdiri menyusul Cagalli dan Luna. "Meer, _ganbatte_!" Milly berbisik pada sahabat berambut panjang berwarna hitam itu.

Sedangkan Meer mendelik kesal pada sahabatnya itu. 'A-apanya yang _best friend forever_!' Teriaknya dalam hati karena sang mulut masih tersumpal benda yang baginya mengerikan itu!

Cagalli diam-diam berdoa semoga Meer bisa kembali ke kelas tepat waktu karena setelah ini adalah kelas Natarle-_sensei _yang terkenal tanpa ampun menghukum siapa saja yang melanggar peraturan sekolah.

* * *

"Masih belum ditemukan!?"

"M-maaf Tuan, k-kami kehilangan jejaknya."

"Kalian pikir aku mau menerima permintaan maaf! Cari dia sampai dapat! Aku tidak mau tahu! Gunakan segala cara!"

"B-baiklah Tuan."

"Ingat! Jangan menampakkan wajah kalian ke hadapanku kalau belum menemukan bocah sialan itu!"

"B-baik, kami mengerti. K-kami permisi."

"..."

"..."

"Kau pasti akan kutemukan... _Athrun_."

* * *

Sementara itu di dapur kediaman Hibiki, sedang berkutat dua pemuda tampan dengan pakaian ciri khas _chef_ berwarna putih tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu disertai bau harumnya masakan menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan.

Sesuai janji sang pemuda tampan yang kelihatan makin dan tambah tampan dengan pakaian _ala chef_ meskipun hanya pinjaman, maka mulai hari ini, dia mengajarkan Kira memasak beberapa menu masakan terutama dari Italia.

Karena restoran milik Kira yang bernama 'Leggi Alba' adalah restoran yang menawarkan cita rasa dari Italia.

Tapi nampaknya setelah mempraktekkan beberapa resep ada yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda berambut coklat.

Si pemilik mata _emerald_ ini pun mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kira yang tiba-tiba terdiam di tengah-tengah 'pelajaran memasaknya' itu.

"_Sumimasen_... Kira-_san_."Ia mencoba memanggil pemuda berambut coklat itu.

_"..." _Tapi nampaknya yang di maksud belum tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kira-_san_." Alex mencoba sekali lagi.

"..." Lagi-lagi tak ada respon.

"Kira-_san_!" Terpaksa Alex menambah sedikit volume suaranya.

"Eh, a-apa? Ada apa?" Jawab Kira terkejut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu khawatir. Kira menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya... Sedikit melamun." Jawabnya untuk menenangkan Alex yang kelihatan sedikit panik itu. Tunggu? Paniknya itu tidak sedikit tapi panik luar biasa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat yang masih memegang panci penggorengan.

"_A-ano_... m-masakanmu." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah panci yang di pegang Kira.

"_Holy macaroni_!" Kira terkejut dan segera mematikan kompornya. Ternyata masakan yang tadinya sebenarnya adalah makaroni sekarang malah kelihatan seperti arang untuk memasak _barbeque_.

"Hah... Padahal ini bahan yang terakhir." Ia menghela napas kecewa, "M-maaf ya Alex-_kun_."

Alex mengangguk kecil, "Hmm."

"Mumpung masih sempat, aku akan pergi ke supermarket dan membeli bahan yang hangus tadi." Kata Kira sambil melepas topi kokinya.

Ia pun meninggalkan Alex di rumah yang masih asing baginya.

* * *

"Tidak apa-apa nih, aku tidak bekerja di tempatmu sekarang!?" Tanya si pirang sepulang sekolah kepada sahabat sekaligus 'bos'nya, Luna.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah dan merupakan siswa terakhir yang keluar dari sekolah.

Terakhir? Ya, itu dikarenakan mereka tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup jika belum meminta maaf pada Meer yang hampir di buat mati muda sia-sia karena _oh-so-called-best-friend_-nya itu.

Setelah meminta maaf pada Meer di sertai adegan bungkuk-membungkuk, sujud-syukur dan omelan Meer tiada henti akhirnya si rambut hitam itu tulus ikhlas memaafkan para sahabatnya.

Tapi, itupun disertai dengan syarat yang akhirnya menjadikan Milly sebagai korbannya.

Si gadis berambut coklat itu harus rela menemani Meer untuk belanja sepuasnya di mall setelah pulang sekolah.

Lalu bagaimana Cagalli dan Luna bisa lolos dari 'hukuman' Meer? Mudah saja karena mereka sebenarnya tukang tipu, ehem... Maksudnya mereka pintar berkelit dengan 1001 macam cara dan alasan.

Kalau dijadikan buku bisa dipastikan menjadi _best-seller of the year_ dan para koruptor akan dengan senang hati membelinya dengan uang halal.

"Yep! Lagipula hari ini aku dan Mey tidak ada latihan _cheer_." Jawabnya mantap.

"O-oke... Tapi... Gajiku nggak di kurangi lho!" Tegasnya.

Luna menggoda Cagalli sedikit, "Tidak janji lho!"

"Lunnie!" Protes Cagalli setengah berteriak.

"Haha... _Joke_ Caggy." Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Caggy.

Kalau sampai Luna melanggar, Cagalli sudah mempersiapkan bogem mentahnya.

Tinggal pilih saja, tangan kiri, _rest in peace_ atau kanan, _rest in peace _ditambah menyesal telah dilahirkan kembali ke dunia ini.

"Oke Cagz! Cepat pulang sana, Kak Kira menunggumu. _Ja matta ne_~" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Balasnya. Mereka pun berjalan menjauh berlainan arah.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam, Alex menunggu Kira dengan sabarnya.

'_Apakah keputusanku berada di sini...benar_?' Alex berpikir dalam hatinya. Pemuda yang sedang mengatur ulang isi _pantry_ di dapur Kira.

Di liriknya lagi jam yang menempel di dinding. '_Apa letak supermarket itu begitu jauh?_' Pemuda tampan bermata indah itupun menghela nafas entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyusul Kira tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Kota ini begitu asing baginya.

'_Lebih baik aku mencoba membuat menu baru._' Pikirnya lagi seraya mempersiapkan bahan masakannya.

* * *

_Twitch!_

_'Hah!? Baru di tinggal sehari Kakakku yang setengah idiot itu sudah membuat ulah!_' Pikir pemilik mata _amber_ itu kesal setelah mengetahui pintu masuk restoran mereka terdapat tulisan 'tutup'.

"Katanya krisis inilah, itulah! Sekarang main tutup seenaknya!" Gerutunya seraya berjalan menuju bagian belakang restoran tersebut.

Sesampainya di pintu belakang, ia pun lagsung membukanya tanpa basa-basi, "Kira-_nii_, _tadaima_." Teriaknya tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Pintu belakang restorannya langsung terhubung oleh dapur. _'Eh!? Aneh, kemana Kakak!? Apa sedang keluar!? Kenapa ceroboh sekali tidak mengunci pintu._' Ujarnya dalam hati.

_'Eh!? I-ini? Kira-nii keluar sampai lupa mematikan kompor.'_ Kata Cagalli heran.

Tidak seperti biasanya Kakaknya itu begitu ceroboh dan lalai.

Tercium bau harum dari salah satu makanan yang tersaji di meja makan, menggoda Cagalli untuk mencobanya.

Dan ia mendekati meja yang telah tersaji beberapa macam makanan itu.

Belum sempat mencicipi secuil makanan pun, ia di kejutkan oleh pintu yang terbuka dari sisi yang berlainan dari arah retoran.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Mata _emerald_ Alex yang terkesan 'dalam' bertemu 'cerah'nya mata _amber_ milik Cagalli.

Tak berapa lama terdengar teriakan mereka berdua yang tidak disangka secara bersamaan.

"Siapa kau!?"

**~TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Akhirnya mereka bertemu walaupun SANGAT sebentar! Lol. xD

Kenapa scene Alex/Kira jadi mellow dan sedikit Yaoi. *pundung* Tidak! mereka berdua straight!

Kenapa scene Cags and friends agak 'dewasa' gitu. *pundung jilid 2* Tidak! Ini masih rate T bukan M!

Maaf menjadikan si cute Auel dan si macho 'Sting' berandalan. *bow*

Hosh... Hosh... *tarik napas keluarkan*

Notes : [1] Breakfast nook (yang saya maksudkan di sini) menurut 'eyang' Google adalah meja makan sederhana, biasanya diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Umumnya, digunakan untuk desain dapur yang minimalis tapi modern.

[2] Risotto : Masakan Italia yang umumnya menggunakan beras Arborio dari Italia. Hidangan ini bersifat flexible untuk pembuka atau makanan utama. Source : google search.

[3] Author menampilkan Meer dengan wajahnya yang asli bukan Lacus Clyne wannabe.

Many Thanks buat Popcaga, Lezala, Bara no Chikai, RenCaggie, aeni hibiki : salam kenal juga, saya juga senang kalau fandom GS makin marak ^^, Cyaaz : makasi sekali lagi koreksiannya ^^, Pandamwuchan, JelLyFisH : nice name. Haha... Bagi saya Athrun memang sangat guanteng gak di tolong-tolong. Lho!? Lol. Cagalli yang menemukan Ath eh Alex? Memang plot-nya sudah di setting begitu dari awal. Haha..^^, junior yuktry : pernah baca yaw. ^^ waktu re-read lagi manga ini juga kepikiran Cagalli kok mirip Takara ya!? Dan jadilah fic ini. Bagaimana setelah bc chapter ini sudah terasa perbedaannya!? ^^, and all silent readers.

See you next chapter.

Many Thanks,

Nel. Fighting. ^o^)9


	3. War for Two

**Disclaimer :** Gundam Seed/Destiny milik Sunrise. Sunset milik Saya /kidding/. Love in Trattoria milik Washio Mie.

**Pairing:** AsuCaga, until death does them apart.

**Warning:** AU, sangat OOC sekali, Typo(s) bertebaran di mana - mana, Un-Beta-Ed, sudah pasti ketebak alurnya kemana, sedikit percakapan dewasa, bahasa gaul tapi gj.

This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**A/N:** Maaf telat updated. Sibuk kerja part time dan tugas menumpuk kuliah ditambah upcoming event UKM, dimana saya ditunjuk jadi ketua panitianya. /model kayak gini jadi ketua *plak*/ Dan yang paling bikin stress adalah waktu mau edit and update ini tiba-tiba datanya corrupt o_O. Setelah di usut ternyata terkena virus, parahnya lagi data cadangan yang saya simpan di laptop hanya setengah dari hasil kerja saya yang hilang. Lemez dech! Sampai sekarang pun masih agak shock. ,

Anyway, Happy reading minna~

**Summary:** Kira dan Cagalli Hibiki, kakak-beradik yatim piatu, membuka sebuah restoran, yang parahnya sedang mengalami krisis keuangan. Suatu hari Kira menolong pemuda yang hampir mati kedinginan karena hujan di depan restorannya, tak di sangka ternyata sang pemuda tampan tersebut jago memasak. Masalahnya adalah sang pemuda dan Cagalli seperti bulan dan matahari, siang dan malam, kucing dan anjing, hitam dan putih. Dapatkan mereka menjalankan restoran tersebut dengan damai.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Family, Friendship.

**Rating:** T+

* * *

**Leggi Alba**

**Story 3: War for Two**

* * *

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang damai bagi semua orang. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk semuanya termasuk gadis pirang berusia tujuh belas tahun. Gadis ini sejak pagi tadi masih saja memasang wajah menyeramkan serta aura hitam menyelimutinya.

Tentu saja semua yang mendekatinya dalam radius satu kilometer entah mengapa bakal merasakan hawa dingin ingin membunuh seseorang.

Tapi itu tak berlaku bagi ketiga sahabat karibnya. Mereka semua sudah hapal jika si rambut pirang bersikap seperti itu maka pasti ada yang membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau?" Luna mencoba mencari sumber kesuntukkan pemilik mata coklat madu itu. Sedangkan Meer dan Milly hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda sependapat dengan Luna.

Cagalli menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan para sahabatnya, "Ini semua karena makhluk purba itu!"

"Heh!?" Luna memiringkan kepalanya heran. Meer menaikkan alisnya dengan mimik wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Lunnie, apa yang kau masukan pada_ bento_ Cagalli kemarin." Tiba-tiba saja Milly melihat Luna dengan pandangan _horror._ Luna menyipitkan mata ungunya pada si rambut coklat, memberikan dia apa-maksudmu _glare_.

Milly begidik ngeri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti pejahat yang menyerah, "_Kidding, no offence_ Lun!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau habis dari museum?" Luna bertanya.

"Apa!? Mesum?" Meer nyeletuk sambil merogoh tas yang baru dibelinya kemarin bersama Milly. Kalau ada yang menyangkut topik 17+ perempuan berambut hitam ini dengan senang hati akan menyimak serius.

Seletukannya sukses membuat kedua sahabatnya yang lain melototkan mata mereka padanya. Bukan waktu yang tepat mengingat Cagalli _bad mood_-nya melebihi ambang batas normal mengalahkan ketinggian air Manggarai.

"Aku bertemu T-rex!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat _best friend_-nya itu saling memandang satu sama lain.

Meer mengalihkan padangannya kembali pada si mata amber. "Maksudmu boneka _T-rex_?"

Lagi-lagi Cagalli menghela napas. "Kira-_nii_..." Jawabannya yang singkat dan datar dan setengah berbisik, langsung mendapat reaksi berbeda dari mereka.

Meer membelalakan mata hitamnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Cagalli. "Kira sayangku berubah menjadi _T-rex_!?"

"Serius Cagz!? Apa kau salah minum obat hari ini!?" Luna membuka mulutnya lebar.

Milly meletakkan satu tangannya di bawah dagu, "Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan _bento_ yang kau makan kemarin."

Segera saja, Luna memberikan Milly s_uper-death-glare-season_-dua yang membuatnya keringat dingin.

"Meer jangan terlalu dekat! Mereka pikir kita ini _Yuri, baka_!" Cagalli menjauhkan wajah Meer dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tak mau kalau teman sekelas mereka salah paham dengan menggangap mereka penyuka sesama jenis.

Meer menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Habisnya! Kau membuat Kira-ku~ menjadi siluman _T-rex_!"

_Twitch_

Rasanya ingin melempar si rambut panjang hitam terhisap ke lubang hitam di angkasa. Cagalli semakin kesal dengan tingkah laku dan imajinasi kelewat batas para sahabatnya itu.

Tapi sepenuhnya bukan kesalahan mereka, Cagalli sendiri memberikan teka-teki yang harus mereka pecahkan sendiri.

"Dengar semua! Buang isi pikiran kalian yang aneh itu! Kalau perlu buang otak kalian! Dengarkan dulu ceritaku dan jangan mengarang lainnya," menghirup udara sejenak, Cagalli melanjutkan, "Pertama, kakakku yang idiot itu tidak menjadi _T-rex_!" Ia berkata sambil memandang Meer tajam.

Cagalli berpindah pandang pada yang lain, "Kedua, ya mungkin aku butuh obat! Obat sabar! Kalau perlu racun pestisida dosis tinggi! Ketiga, tidak ada yang salah dengan _bento_ kemarin. Yang salah adalah si _t-rex_ biru menyebalkan, hidup lagi!"

_'T-rex biru!?'_ Untuk kedua kalinya Luna, Meer dan Milly saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Ekspresi wajah dan pemikiran mereka pun sama, _'Must be PMS!'_

.

.

.  
**Hari sebelumnya...**

Kira mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai ke rumah. Ia lupa telah membuat Alex menunggu lama. Walaupun Kira percaya dan yakin pada Alex, tetap saja hati kecilnya khawatir akan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Apakah dikarenakan oleh sifat Alex yang terkesan misterius?

Sebenarnya setelah belanja yang dibutuhkan serta beberapa keperluan tambahan di _minimarket _langganannya, Kira bermaksud segera pulang.

Tapi ketika membayar apa yang dibelinya sang pemilik _minimarket_ merangkap kasir malah mengajaknya ngobrol dan Kira pun terbawa suasana.

Belum lagi para ibu-ibu yang mengantri di belakang Kira juga ikut larut dalam percakapan tak tentu arah.

Kira baru sadar (dengan paksa) saat sang ibu-ibu sudah mulai gemas dengan si pemuda _cute_ nan lajang itu, mereka mulai berani mencubit pipi, memeluk lengan dan mengelus rambut Kira. Tak lupa mereka menanyakan hal-hal pribadi Kira. Seperti umur berapa? Lajang atau duda? No telepon berapa? Nama akun _facebook_? Sepintas terdengar seperti lirik lagu familiar milik _boyband junior_.

Takut jika para tante-tante kesepian makin beringas maka setelah membayar belanjaannya, pamit pada si Kasir dan '_fans_ barunya' dengan senyuman memaksa, tanpa banyak ancang-ancang ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan _minimarket_.

Ia tak tahu dan tak peduli jika para ibu dibelakangnya sedang sibuk memberinya lambaian tangan, kedipan mata nakal, jeritan depresi memanggil namanya dan ciuman jarak jauh alias '_kiss bye_'.

Akhirnya setelah sedikit berolahraga tanpa rencana, sampailah di pintu belakang restoran tercintanya. Ketika satu tangan membawa hasil belanjaannya dan yang satunya lagi meraih gagang pintu, ia mendengar dua suara yang familiar dari dalam rumahnya.

"Siapa kau!?"

Ujar Cagalli dan Alex secara bersamaan. Jari telunjuk kanan Cagalli diarahkan ke pemuda berambut biru dan Alex menyipitkan matanya menatap tajam pemilik mata _amber_ itu.

"K-kau... M-MALING!" Mata Cagalli terbelalak lebar, dilihatnya kanan kiri benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melindungi dirinya jika sang 'maling' menyerangnya.

_'Siapa yang meletakkan tongkat pemukul kastiku di bawah meja!? Whatever! Siapapun itu, lucky me! Dasar maling, rasakan pukulanku!'_ Katanya dalam hati sambil menyeringai dan segera saja ia mengambil _bat_ kasti di bawah kakinya itu.

Kira ternyata lupa mengembalikan kembali_ bat_ yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk hal yang sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Cagalli saat ini.

Cagalli memegang erat _bat_ itu di depan dadanya disertai dengan pose bertahan. "K-kau mau apa, hah!" Teriaknya sedikit bergetar.

Sedangkan pemuda berkulit putih itu hanya menatapnya dengan bosan tapi tetap dengan pandangan waspada. "Kau sendiri," tanya Alex balik, "Aku baru tahu ada orang yang mau mencuri, tapi masih sempat mencicipi makanan."

Mata _amber_-nya membulat sempurna, "A-aku... M-maling!? Demi _Haumea_! Kau itu... Maling teriak maling!" Balasnya kesal.

"Kalau aku pencurinya, aku pasti masuk lewat pintu yang jarang terlihat orang," satu tangan di letakkan di pinggangnya disertai seringai mengejek,"Contohnya pintu dimana kau masuk tadi."

Kali ini rahangnya terbuka lebar, Cagalli tak percaya ini, ada pencuri tapi masih sempat berdebat dengan pemiliknya.

Hah! Matahari terbit dari barat rupanya!

_'Jangan-jangan pencuri ini lulusan hukum ingin jadi jaksa berakhir jadi 'pengacara'! Pinter banget memutar balikkan fakta! Sial!'_ Umpat Cagalli dalam hati. Karena bingung mau membalas apa, ia memberikan sang pemuda itu tatapan membunuh tingkat propinsi, tidak lupa dengan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya dengan petir di mana-mana.

Bahkan Kira, sang kakak, belum pernah sekalipun mendapatkan _kehormatan_ untuk bisa menyaksikan tatapan terkutuk dari Cagalli.

Dan yang lebih membuat kesal si gadis pirang ini, Alex tidak bergeming atau menunjukkan ekspreksi ketakutan. Wajahnya hanya datar-datar saja melihat sang pencuri imut di depannya.

Akhirnya perang tatap-menatap pun terjadi. Mata _amber_ yang menyeramkan menatap sadis mata _emerald_ yang memandang bosan. Sampai akhirnya...

"_Tadaima_..." Terdengar suara Kira memecah sesi tatap-menatap kedua insan yang saling salah paham itu.

Sontak keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada si rambut coklat yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kira-_nii_!"

"Kira-_san._"

Ucap mereka bersama-sama. Terkejut, Alex dan Cagalli saling kembali pandang. Terlihat raut kebingungan di wajah mereka.

"_Etou_... Kalian sudah kenal rupanya." Kira bertanya dengan wajah paling polos dan senyum semanis madu.

"Heh!? Dia pencuri!"

Kembali si kuning dan si biru bertanya secara bersamaan. Mereka pun saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Lho... Belum ya?" Kira bertanya seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Hah!? Siapa dia!? Kau mengenalnya!?"

Sekali lagi mereka kompak menjawab bersama-sama, mungkin mereka bisa masuk nominasi 'musuh paling kompak saat bertanya' di Gundam Seed Fic Award, itu pun kalau ada.

Kira memandang Alex terlebih dahulu, "Alex... Ini Cagalli, adikku." Lalu menatap Cagalli, "Cagalli... Ini Alex."

"_Adik_?" Ucap Alex seketika kemudian memandang Kira lalu Cagalli tidak percaya.

Cagalli menaikkan satu alisnya, menyipitkan mata _amber_ seolah menantang Alex, "Iya aku adiknya! Lalu kau siapa!?"

Kira merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar di sekeliling mereka. Sebelum Alex sempat membuka mulut, Kira memotong duluan. "Cagalli, sudah kubilang ini Alex!"

"_Kira-nii no baka_! Kau sudah menyebutkan tadi! Maksudku, Apa yang dilakukannya di sini!" Giliran Kira yang mendapatkan amarah Cagalli.

"Aku -" Alex tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli.

"H-hahaha... I-iya maksudku... D-dia... _Ano_... T-teman a-ayah dulu. Y-ya t-teman. H-haha..." Balas Kira sedikit bergetar, dia benar-benar tak memberi kesempatan pada si rambut biru untuk menjelaskan.

Tak mungkin dia menjelaskan pada Cagalli kalau Alex hanya orang asing yang secara tidak sengaja ia temukan pingsan di depan restoran mereka.

Bisa-bisa sifat tersembunyi macan liar, ganas dan siap menerkam siapa saja, keluar dan Kira jadi sasarannya.

Diam-diam Kira menelan ludah dan keringat dingin meluncur di wajahnya yang manis.

Sontak saja keduanya memandang Kira dengan bingung. _'Teman ayah?'_ Cagalli menyipitkan mata sekali lagi, kali ini ditujukan pada Kira.

Setelah meletakkan hasil belanjaannya, Kira berjalan di samping Alex dan merangkul akrab bahunya bagaikan kawan lama yang tak bertemu puluhan tahun.

Alex yang kebingungan menatap tangan Kira di bahunya lalu memandang wajah Kira yang seolah-olah memberikan kau-diam-saja-biar-aku-yang-mengurus-ini _glare_.

Si pemuda tampan bermata emerald serasa bisa membaca pikiran Kira, mengangguk seperti orang bodoh mengikuti permainannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Cagalli berkata, dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan semua ini, "Teman ayah!? Teman apa!? Kalau teman teman pasti dia sudah tua, om-om, kakek-kakek, sedangkan dia terlalu tam- _ehem_- m-maksudku m-muda!"

_'H-hampir saja aku bilang tampan!'_ Batin Cagalli berteriak. Ia mengambil napas sejenak lalu, "Kau tidak berbohong 'kan Kira Hibiki!?"

_'Kira Hibiki!?'_ Kira menelan ludahnya, mukanya pucat. Kalau adiknya sudah mengucapkan kata itu berarti dia sudah sangat marah. _'D-dia marah! Oh, Haumea t-tamat sudah! K-kiamat di depan mata!'_ Kira berkata dalam hatinya.

Mulutnya terbuka tertutup terbuka tertutup seperti ikan, hendak bicara sesuatu tapi ia kebingungan, _'Kira berpikir! Kau masih 20 tahun, belum punya pacar, masih jejaka! Masa harus mati di tangan adikmu!'_

Alex melihat Kira sepertinya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, ia menarik nafas sejenak lalu maju selangkah melepaskan diri dari Kira, menatap Cagalli tanpa ragu. Kira terkejut, mata ungunya membulat sempurna.

_'Selamat tinggal masa muda,'_ batinnya menangis.

"Maksud dari Kira-_san_ adalah aku murid dari ayahmu, Hibiki-_san,_ ah... Maksudku Ulen Hibiki-_san_. Sudah lama Kira-_san_ menghubungiku untuk meminta bantuanku mengelola restoran ini," Alex mengambil jeda sejenak, melihat Cagalli sepertinya percaya ia menyeringai kecil lalu melanjutkan, "Karena aku masih sibuk belajar di luar negeri aku tidak bisa membantunya. Karena studiku sudah selesai maka baru kali ini aku bisa membantunya."

Kira dan Cagalli, si adik kakak ini hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan bodohnya seakan mengerti dan merasa puas atas penjelasan Alex.

_'Eh!? Tunggu, kenapa Kira ikut mengangguk-angguk!?'_ Pikir Cagalli sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tapi sepertinya tidak menyadari kebohongan mereka.

"Satu hal lagi!?" Cagalli bertanya, "Alex siapa!? Apa nama keluargamu!?"

_'Oh Damn!'_

Cagalli menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, ia menunggu dengan sabar yang sebenarnya dipaksakan pada jawaban Alex. "A-aku -"

"Dino!"

Sontak Alex dan Cagalli menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Kira mengatakan sekali lagi, "Namanya Alex Dino!"

Alex yang menoleh ke belakang seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkan. Dari seakan banyak nama, kenapa harus yang berhubungan dengan jaman prasejarah.

Ingin sekali Alex memukul wajahnya sendiri dengan nama 'pemberian' Kira itu. Lagi-lagi Kira memberinya tatapan terima-saja-dan-kita-masih-bisa-hidup-lebih-lama-l agi.

"Dino...!?" Cagalli berkata pada dirinya sendiri. _'Nama yang aneh!? Cocok dengan orangnya.'_

Cagalli menaikkan satu tangannya di dagunya, _'Apa Kira-nii berbohong!? Gelagatnya terlalu aneh!'_

Alex membuyarkan rasa curiga Cagalli dengan tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangan kanannya. "Perkenalkan Alex Dino."

Cagalli terkejut dengan _gesture_ Alex yang tiba-tiba itu. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah sang pemuda dengan jelas karena dekatnya jarak mereka. Dirinya juga tak menyangka kalau sang pemuda itu begitu tinggi.

Wajah pemuda itu tak disangka Cagalli begitu putih dan bersih, tidak ada jerawat atau komedo -tapi mata _emerald_ sang pemudalah yang berhasil menarik mata _amber_-nya agar tak berpaling. Ia seraya di tarik lebih dalam oleh mata indah Alex.

Cagalli merasa pipinya menjadi hangat. Sadar bila terlalu lama menatapnya, ia berkedip berkali-kali, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada tangan sang pemuda.

Dia segera menyambut tangan pemuda itu, "C-cagalli Hibiki." Lalu segera melepaskannya, ia merasa bukan hanya pipinya yang memerah tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Kira pun tersenyum melihat peristiwa itu. Ia bernapas lega, Cagalli percaya dengan _white lied_-nya itu.

"Eh!? K-kau p-perempuan!?" Seketika peryataan Alex yang terduga membuat senyum Kira hilang, wajahnya pucat pasi dan aura hitam mencekam kembali menyelimuti Cagalli.

Wajah Cagalli kembali memerah. Bukan merah seperti saat menatap sang mata _emerald_ baru saja tetapi karena suatu hal yang berbeda, lebih tepatnya karena amarah.

"Apa maksudmu hah!? Kau nggak liat apa aku pakai rok!? Dasar buta!" Ia menginjak satu kaki Alex dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Ouch!" Erangnya

Tidak lupa memberikan Kira _you'll-be-death-soon-glare_. Membuat Kira menelan ludah kembali.

_**Brak!**_

Suara pintu dibanting dari lantai dua terdengar keras di telinga kedua pemuda tampan itu.

Kira menghela nafas berat, Alex hanya menaikkan alisnya. _'Apa ada kata-kataku yang salah?'_ Ia bertanya dalam hati dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Kira.

Alex menatap Kira bingung. "Aku tahu Cagalli tomboi tapi tak seharusnya kau berkata langsung seperti itu... Lagipula dia kan pakai rok, apa kau tak melihatnya?"

Alex memang tak sempat memperhatikan jenis kelamin lawan bicaranya. Yang ia tahu, ia pikir Cagalli adalah orang asing yang seenaknya memasuki rumah seseorang tanpa ijin. Suara Cagalli juga terkesan berat bagi wanita.

"_Gomen_..." Hanya satu itulah yang terdengar dari mulut pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu.

"Untung saja kau tidak di pukul dengan tongkat kasti kesayangannya." Kira menggaruk kepala coklatnya dan tersenyum, "Ucapkan itu pada Cagalli besok, sekarang... Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu."

Alex hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, mata _emerald_-nya menatap anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke kamar pribadi keluarga Hibiki termasuk kamar sang gadis.

"Oh ya Alex-_kun_. Nanti malam kau tidur di kamarku dulu saja. Biar aku tidur di kamar tamu." Kata Kira sambil memasangkan celemeknya kembali.

Alex menganggukan kepalanya lagi. "Kau tak lupa kan kamarku? Tepat di sebelah kamar Cagalli!" Tambahnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

_'Shit!'_ Umpat Alex dalam hati. Dia berharap bisa melewati malam ini dengan selamat.

.

.

"Dasar manusia salah jaman! Laki-laki nggak punya mata!_ T-rex_ biru sial!" Setelah membuat pintu kamarnya yang tak berdosa 'menderita', Cagalli berkali-kali menyumpahi Alex.

Cagalli memandang dirinya di cermin. Dia sadar dia bukan wanita _girly looked_ yang suka ber-_make up_ tebal seperti Meer, atau menggunakan _outfit_ yang cewek banget macam Luna, atau bersikap _so sweet_ dan lembut seperti Milly.

Tetapi tetap saja dia itu perempuan. Walaupun dia kurang memperhatikan tampilan. Misal saja rambutnya, rambut pirang sebahunya itu tampak cukup berantakan bagi seorang perempuan.

Dia mengelengkan kepalanya cepat dan membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. Menipiskan mata coklat madunya. _'Tidak! Inilah diriku! Tidak ada masalah denganku! Yang bermasalah adalah si t-rex bodoh itu! Otak dan matanya harusnya di service ulang! Kalau perlu di bongkar diganti dengan otak plankton!'_

Cagalli merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur ukuran sedangnya yang empuk. Ia menghela napas sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ayah... Ibu..." Ucapnya lirih lalu berbalik dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara tumpukan bantal.

.

.

"Kira-_san_, ini sudah jam makan malam. Apakah adikmu tidak makan?" Tanya Alex sambil memendang jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Kira yang sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di buat terkejut oleh perkataan Alex. Mata ungunya membesar. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa waktu karena sibuk mencoba menu baru sampai-sampai melupakan adik kesayangan itu.

_"Dear Haumea_! A-aku lupa. Terima kasih Alex-_kun_." Kira tersenyum, meletakkan buku catatannya dan mulai menaiki tangga. Baru mencapai anak tangga ketiga tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan membalikkan badannya.

"Alex-_kun,_ maaf ya. Aku harus berbohong tadi. Kau lihat sendiri adikku, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan yang sebenarnya."

"_I-ie_... a-aku juga ikut berbohong." Ucapnya lirih dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, seolah dalam kata yang diucapnya baru saja mengandung makna lain.

"_Ne_... Alex-_kun_ maaf memberikan nama keluarga asal kecap tadi. Tapi..." Kira memberi jeda, "Siapa nama keluargamu?"

Alex menatap Kira kembali dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Mata Alex awalnya memandang Kira dialihkan ke tempat lain. "Aku... Tidak punya nama belakang." Jawabnya lugas.

Kira tak membahas lagi. Ia tahu itu bukan area yang pantas di masuki oleh Kira. Semua orang berhak mendapatkan _privacy_ 'kan?

Kira tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Lagi-lagi dia teringat sesuatu yang lain.

"Ah... Alex-_kun_ dari mana kau tau ayahku?" Kira bertanya. Alex mengalihkan kepalanya dan memandang Kira heran.

"Oh..." Ia ingat. Pada saat menjelaskan dirinya pada Cagalli, ia menyebutkan nama ayah mereka. "Di dalam restoran banyak piagam perhargaan beliau berjejer." Jelasnya.

Kira hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali, "Tapi... Bagaimana kau tahu itu ayahku?" Kira bertanya lagi. Sungguh ia bukan bermaksud untuk mengintrogasi pemuda tampan itu tapi rasa ingin tau begitu menghinggapinya.

Alex sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kira kali ini. Mata _emerald_ yang awalnya memandang Kira kini turun bertemu dengan hasil masakan yang mereka buat bersama. "A-aku... s-salah satu pengagum beliau."

"Ah..._ Souka_. Berarti kau tau kejadian itu," kata Kira lirih dan membuat Alex kembali menatapnya heran.

"A-ap -"

Belum sempat Alex menuntaskan pertanyaannya, Kira memotong, "H-Haha... Aku memanggil Cagalli dulu." Ujar Kira disertai dengan tawa kecil yang dipaksakan lalu ia kembali menaikki tangga.

Alex memandang punggung Kira hingga menghilang, Ia sadar tawanya tadi sedikit memaksa seperti menutupi sesuatu. Begitu juga ia, banyak yang tidak atau belum diungkapkan kepada Hibiki bersaudara.

Mungkin...

.

.

Belum sempat Kira mengetuk pintu kamar Cagalli, si pirang sudah keburu duluan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"_Tabasco_!" Kira setengah berteriak begitu terkejut ketika pintu kamar adiknya itu terbuka dan menampakkan sang adik dengan rambut pirang terurai acak-acakan, pakaian sekolah yang kusut berantakan masih melekat di badannya, matanya yang terlihat merah dan sedikit bengkak.

Cagalli yang baru setengah sadar itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya seraya menaikkan satu alisnya, "_Tabasco_!?" wajahnya tampak kebingungan apalagi disertai dengan jaringan-jaringan di otaknya yang belum_ connect_ benar.

"Er... h-hantu jepang yang keluar dari televisi itu?" jawab Kira seadanya.

"Mana ada hantu dengan nama bahan masak _baka_!" ketus Cagalli, seketika itu juga salah satu sirkuit di otaknya bekerja, "Maksudmu... Sadako!"

Kira mengetuk tangannya, "Ya... itu dia maksudku. Hahaha..." sambil tertawa kecil.

"Siapa?"

"Apa?"

"Yang kau maksud dengan Sadako itu?"

"Kau." Jawab Kira dengan polosnya.

_**Bletak!**_

Satu jitakan keras berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di kepala pemuda berambut coklat itu. Kira segera mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat perbuatan Cagalli seraya memandang Cagalli dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Cagalli seolah mengerti isyarat pemuda malang itu ia menjawab tegas.

"Itu karena menyebutku Sadako!"

Kira menggembungkan pipinya, "Salahmu sendiri. Keluar kamar dengan penampilan seperti itu."

"Kenapa masalah dengan penampilanku hah!?" bentaknya seraya menghentakkan kaki dan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Kira yang mulai merasakan aura gelap di sekitar adiknya mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan, "M-maaf. A-ayo kita makan dulu..."

Cagalli teringat, dia keluar kamar karena makhluk-makhluk di perutnya mulai bernyanyi meminta sesajen. "Ah iya aku lupa! Ayo..." setelah mengucapkan itu tanpa menunggu instruksi Kira berikutnya Cagalli langsung ngacir menuju tangga, meninggalkan Kira.

Kira menghela nafas lega, sungguh ia selamat dari pukulan _uppercut_ **[1]** dari Cagalli kali ini. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur pada Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Ia pun segera beranjak menyusul adik perempuannya itu.

.

.

Saat sesampainya di ruang makan, langkah si pirang terhenti. Kira yang berada di belakang Cagalli merasa heran, apa yang menyebabkan sang adik berhenti tiba-tiba begitu.

Kira mengikuti pandangan Cagalli, ternyata iris _amber_ gadis itu sedang menatap pemuda berambut biru yang sedang duduk dengan nyaman, menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil meminum secangkir _black coffee_ di meja makan mereka.

Tetapi tatapan Cagalli jauh dari tatapan kekaguman melainkan tatapan membunuh. Kira menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ia benar-benar lupa menjelaskan sesuatu pada Cagalli.

Mendadak Cagalli memalingkan muka dan menyipitkan matanya pada Kira. Kira otomatis tersentak, keringat dingin mulai meluncur di wajah manisnya.

"Kenapa dia masih ada di sini, Kira Hibiki!?" tanya Cagalli keras, membuat Alex menoleh kepada Hibiki bersaudara.

"_A-ano_... haha... i-itu. Alex-_kun_ akan makan malam bersama kita." Jawab Kira hati-hati. Karena sang adik nampaknya belum melupakan kejadian yang tadi.

"Hah!?" Cagalli membelalakkan matanya. Ia memberikan Kira apa-maksud-perkataanmu _glare_.

"I-itu, Alex-_kun_ sudah banyak membantuku." Tangan Kira gemetaran mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada sang adik. Ia melihat Alex sejenak lalu menatap adiknya kembali. Alex meletakkan cangkirnya dan mendengarkan percakapan kakak beradik itu.

"Lalu?" ia berdesis tak sabar dengan jawaban Kira.

"K-kau tau kondisi restoran dan keuangan kita 'kan?" ia mengambil nafas sejenak dan memulai kembali, "K-kami berdua bermaksud melakukan b-berapa perubahan..."

Cagalli menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, "Lalu?"

Kira menelan ludahnya lagi, inilah saat yang paling susah untuk di ungkapkan, "K-kamimemutuskanuntukmenutuprestoraniniselamasemi nggu."

"Hah!? Bisakah kau ucapkan lebih pelan lagi, aku tidak mengerti."

_'Haumea, berikan aku kekuatan bulan eh... bukan kekuatan untuk mengatakan ini,'_ pikirnya. "K-kami b-berencana akan menutup restoran ini selama seminggu."

Sesuai perkiraan, iris _amber_-nya membesar, mulutnya ternganga lebar, mukanya memerah, napasnya menjadi berat, selanjutnya...

"APAAA!" teriak Cagalli yang mencapai jangkauan nada tujuh seperempat oktaf. Serentak Kira dan Alex menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

_'Itu tadi teriakan atau raungan setan!?'_ batin Alex di sela-sela menurunkan tangannya.

"Langkahi dulu mayatk – mayatnya." Seraya berbalik sejenak menunjuk Alex lalu memberi Kira tatapan _horror_ tingkat akut.

"Cagalli jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil?" Kira mencoba merayu adiknya tetapi ia memilih pembendaharaan kata yang salah. Muncul empat sudut siku di kepala satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu.

"Anak kecil katamu! Kau saja yang tua!" balasnya tak mau mengalah.

Kira pun mulai terpancing emosinya dengan kata-kata 'tua' dari Cagalli. " . .kecil." Kira berdesis mencoba menahan emosi yang mulai menguap.

'Adik kecil', batin si pirang. "Dasar om-om tua!"

Alex menaikkan satu alisnya melihat perdebatan antar saudara tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghentikan mereka seraya meminum seteguk kopinya kembali dengan santai.

"Anak kecil!"

"Tua! Tua! Tua!"

"Hah! Balita ompong!"

"Kakek-kakek uzur bau tanah!"

Lima menit berlalu, sepertinya si kakak beradik ini belum terliahat tanda-tanda akan menghentikkan pertikaian kecil mereka. Kopi Alex pun telah habis, menghela nafas berat dengan _live show_ di depannya, ia mulai meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Si pemuda biru itu pun mulai berdiri melangkah mendekat mereka. Berhenti tepat di antara mereka, ia mulai membuka suara _baritone_ sedikit serak khasnya.

"Maaf mengganggu..." selanya, membuat kedua bersaudara menghentikan kegiatan saling omel mereka. Memandang Alex dengan ekspresi terheran-heran. "Bisakah kalian melanjutkannya nanti setelah makan malam."

Kira tertegun lalu tersenyum, Cagalli terdiam dan memajukankan bibirnya tiga senti. Kira mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi pada gadis beriris coklat madu itu.

"Cagalli, cobalah mengerti. Pengetahuanku tentang makanan dan mengelola restoran begitu minim. Dengan bantuan dari Alex walaupun hanya sehari, aku menyadari bahwa banyak yang harus aku dan restoran ini perbaiki. Aku yakin, kami bisa menjadikan restoran ini lebih baik." Ujarnya menatap lembut Cagalli.

Cagalli sedikit melunak mendengar penjelasan Kira tapi tak membuat hilang kekesalannya pada pemuda bernama Alex itu. Cagalli mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kira dan berkata, "Tapi kalau dia meminta bayaran lebih, langsung pecat saja."

Kira _sweat drop_. Walaupun Cagalli mengatakan dengan setengah berbisik, Alex masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi sang pemuda tetap memandang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir." Ujar sang pemuda bermata emerald dengan pandangan bosan. "Aku tidak memerlukan itu."

Kira membalas dengan cengiran, sedangkan Cagalli memberinya tatapan sinis. _'Dasar sombong!'_

Cagalli membalasnya, "Dengar Kira-_nii,_ sehebat apapun keahlian orang tidak sopan ini jangan sampai dia membuat keributan dengan tamu restoran kita dengan mulutnya yang tajam itu."

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah tampan Alex, "Bukannya kau yang bermulut tajam nona." Ia mengatakan dengan penuh penekanan. "Untuk ukuran perempuan yang tidak mau membantu di restoran, kau itu sok hebat ya."

Kira tersentak dan memukul dahinya keras dengan telapak tangannya. Nampaknya _Bloody Valentine War_ ketiga akan segera berkobar. Muncul dua urat halus membentuk sudut siku secara bersamaan pada kepala si pirang.

Alex masih melanjutkan perkataannya masih dengan wajah bosan, "Kira-_san_ dan aku berencana menjadikan kau sebagai gadis penyambut tamu, tapi kalau seperti ini... terserahlah. Buat apa aku minta tolong pada gadis yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya."

Kira hampir pingsan, Alex sungguh pintar memancing amarah sang singa betina muda itu.

"Ngaca dulu kalau ngomong, berengsek!" Cagalli menggeram kesal. "Aku membantu Kira-_nii_ dengan caraku sendiri!" Kira mencoba menengahi _soon-to-be-the-third-war_ ini tapi Cagalli membuka mulutnya lebih dulu. "Kalau kau pikir aku mau memakai pakaian _maid_ dengan renda melambai-lambai itu, kau salah besar tuan!"

Seringai Alex malah melebar disertai tatapan meremehkan, "Hmm... kau benar. Kalau kau yang memakai pasti akan jadi bahan tertawaan." Cagalli menjadi makin murka.

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Alex mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hanya berjarak sejengkal telapak tangan orang dewasa pada wajah Cagalli.

Cagalli yang tidak menduga, gerakan mendadak Alex tersebut, wajahnya langsung merah sewarna dengan _pasta_ tomat buatan Kira siang tadi. Apalagi Alex memegang beberapa helai rambut pirang seraya berkata, "Tomboi sih boleh saja tapi..." Cagalli bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang keluar dari mulut Alex menyentuh telinganya. Hal itu makin membuatnya salah tingkah.

"A-a-apa?" tanyanya bergetar.

"Rambutmu kasar seperti benang kusut saja." Sontak setelah mendengar itu, Cagalli langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

"K-kalau begitu kau saja yang pakai pakaian_ maid_ itu! Dasar_ t-rex_!" teriak Cagalli seraya berjalan menuju tangga. Kira menghelas nafas sekali lagi.

_'T-rex?'_ pikir Alex.

"Cagalli." Mendengar Kira memanggil namannya, ia berbalik.

"Hmm." Jawabnya lelah. Ia kelaparan tapi malah boros tenaga berdebat dengan kakaknya dan_ t-rex_ biru dari jaman _Flintstones_ **[2]** itu.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya. Kira makin khawatir melihat kondisi adiknya itu. "Baiklah, akan kusimpan di lemari pendingin. Jika kau lapar, panaskan sendiri." Ia memberikan senyum terhangatnya. Cagalli menggangguk kecil.

"Dan... satu lagi..." Cagalli menaikkan satu alisnya menunggu Kira melanjutkan perkataannya, "Alex-_kun_ akan tinggal di sini bersama kita."

Mata _amber_ Cagalli membesar seketika, dan...

"TIDAK AKAN KUSETUJUI!" Teriaknya sambil berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Ini mungkin menjadi tantangan terberat untuk Kira. Pemuda berambut coklat ini hanya menginginkan menjalankan restoran ini bersama-sama mereka dalam damai. Tetapi nampaknya tak semudah yang dibayangkan.

"_Ne_... Kira-_san_."

"Hmm...?"

"Adikmu itu... lucu ya." seraya seringai kecil muncul di wajah pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu. Kira hanya mengangkat satu alisnya kebingungan.

**~TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya done ngebut 1 hari di depan lappie. *usap keringat* Judul yang saya pakai di chapter ini saya sesuaikan dengan judul pertemuan pertama AsuCaga kalau tidak salah phase 24 di GS atau phase 23 GS:Remastered.

Mau mengklarifikasi sedikit bahwa ini bukan fic Yaoi. Soal scene Kira/Alex sebelumnya maaf kalau ada yang merasa demikian, berarti saya gagal. *pundung* Alex hanya mengagumi sosok Kira. Atas perhatian dan pengertiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih. /formal banget *plak*/

**Notes:** **[1] Uppercut**, pukulan pendek dalam tinju, biasanya merupakan pukulan andalan untuk mengalahkan lawan dengan KO. **[2] Flintstones**, tv seri animasi produksi Hanna-Barbera, mengambil setting pada zaman batu.

**Spesial Thanks to: TheHouseOfAthhaZala**, **Lezala**:sudah di revisi, bukan buronan, mafia atau yakuza kok.(Mungkin?) Thanks^^, **Ritsu-ken, Pandamwuchan:**tiiiidak *teriakan depresi*, scene mereka aman kok! Haha... Maling? Iya juga sih! *garuk pipi* makasi yach^^, **aeni hibiki:**makasi, ini uda update^^, **popcaga, JelLyFisH:** cinta tumbuh di dapur? Wah bagus juga buat judul fic tuh, makasi ya^^, **Setsuko Mizuka, Bara no Chikai, and Silent readers.**

**Again... Many Thanks,**  
**Nel.**  
**Fighting ^o^)9**


	4. Silent Plea

**Disclaimer:** DEMI TUHAAAAN! Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan milik Saya! . Love in Trattoria milik Washio Mie.

**Pairing:** Athrun dan Cagalli foreva!

**Warning:** AU, sangat OOC sekali, Typo(s) bertebaran di mana - mana, Un-Beta-Ed, non-EYD, sudah pasti ketebak alurnya kemana, sedikit percakapan dewasa, bahasa gaul tapi gj.

This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**A/N:** Orb adalah salah satu kota di Jepang. Maaf atas keterlambatan meng-update fic ini. *bow*

Enjoy then~

**Summary: **Kira dan Cagalli Hibiki, kakak-beradik yatim piatu, membuka sebuah restoran, yang parahnya sedang mengalami krisis keuangan. Suatu hari Kira menolong pemuda yang hampir mati kedinginan karena hujan di depan restorannya, tak di sangka ternyata sang pemuda tampan tersebut jago memasak. Masalahnya adalah sang pemuda dan Cagalli seperti bulan dan matahari, siang dan malam, kucing dan anjing, hitam dan putih. Dapatkan mereka menjalankan restoran tersebut dengan damai.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Family, Friendship.

**Rating:** T+

* * *

**Narita International Airport**.

Tanpa melepaskan kacamata _dark pink_ _Channel_-nya, mata _sapphire_-nya yang indah masih mencari sosok yang _familiar_ baginya.

Hanya diam di tempat selama dua menit saja, gadis bersurai _pink_ tersebut sudah banyak menarik perhatian orang-orang yang secara sengaja atau tak sengaja memandangnya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara seperti, "Cantiknya," "Wow," "Anggun benar!", "Artis kah?," "Siapa dia?," yang ditanggapinya ramah dengan senyuman.

Akhirnya pencariannya berbuah hasil. Seorang lelaki berambut merah berkulit gelap tengah melambaikan tangannya.

Senyum gadis itu kembali mengembang dan ia membalas dengan lambaian kecil seraya berjalan ke arah laki-laki tersebut.

Sang pria segera berlari kecil menghampiri gadis berparas cantik itu.

"M-maaf... A-ada kecelakaan... J-jadi... Sedikit macet." Katanya tersengal-sengal sambil menundukkan kepala memberi salam pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sang gadis kembali tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Dacosta-_san_, aku juga baru sampai." Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang cantik suaranya juga begitu merdu.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Martin Dacosta itupun hanya menunduk malu. "B-biar saya bawa barang anda nona." Ujarnya lalu membawa koper dan sebuah tas kecil _limited edition_ milik gadis itu.

"Dacosta-_san_?"

"I-iya nona?"

"Sebelum pulang ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi terlebih dahulu." Ujar gadis ini lembut.

Martin menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan, "K-kemana nona? T-tapi Siegel-_sama_ sud -"

"Ayah pasti mengerti. Tolong ya..." Potong pemilik _angelic voice_ itu sedikit memohon.

Ia menghela napas kecil. Martin jadi tak enak hati menolaknya. Kalau majikan ini berkata demikian, apa boleh buat, dia harus melaksanakannya.

Dia membalas dengan anggukan kepala sekali, lalu bertanya, "Kemana kita akan pergi Lacus-_sama_?"

"Kediaman Zala... Aku ingin bertemu Athrun."

* * *

**Leggi Alba**

.

.  
.

**Story 4: Silent Plea**

* * *

"Ah... Sial... Habis!" Kira menggerutu dan sedikit mengumpat karena bahan makanan yang benar-benar di butuhkannya raib alias habis.

Pria beriris _amethyst_ ini pun menanggalkan celemeknya. Ditengoknya pria dibelakangnya.

"_Nee_... Alex-_kun_, maaf ku tinggal ke _minimarket_ dulu, kita kehabisan_ parsley_, keju_ riccota_ dan_ farfale_." [1]

Alex mengangkat alisnya, tak lama ia mengangguk kecil menjawab Kira.

Kira tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Tiba-tiba saja Alex teringat sesuatu. Dihentikannya acara mengatur bahan makanan di _pantry_.

"Kira-_san_..." Alex memanggilnya.

Kira menoleh, "Ya?"

"Bisa titip sesuatu."

Kira mengangkat satu alisnya lalu mengangguk sekali, senyumnya juga tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya, "Tentu."

Kira memiringkan kepalanya heran melihat Alex menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas putih, menyobeknya lalu memberikan pada Kira.

Kira membaca sejenak, apa saja titipan Alex tersebut.

Dalam hati Kira berdoa semoga Alex tidak titip barang yang aneh-aneh, dalam jumlah banyak (letak minimarket 'kan jauh bisa-bisa dia langsung jadi binaraga gara-gara angkat beban berat), mahal (sebenarnya ini alasan utama Kira karena persediaan uang di celengan _pink_ _piggie_-nya sudah menipis) apalagi kelewat langka (seperti solar, minyak tanah atau minyak bumi, mau cari di mana dia, masak harus menyelam dulu ke laut Indonesia)

Kira menghela napas lega setelah membaca _note_ dari Alex yang isinya ternyata beberapa bahan makanan yang memang diperlukan restoran. Tapi ada yang mengganjal dari dua barang titipan Alex yang terakhir. Dua pesanan itu bukan bahan masakan.

'_Conditioner rambut dan pakaian...?_' Pikir Kira bertanya-tanya. _'Apa ada makanan berbahan dasar dua item tersebut? Makanan apa itu? Kalau di suruh mencicipi, aku harus bilang apa padanya? Tidak sopan kalau menolak tapi..._' Seraya larut dalam pemikiran anehnya, Alex menaikkan satu alisnya.

"_A-anoo_... Alex-_kun_ yang dua ini, a-apa ya? Yang paling bawah sendiri?" Tanya Kira ragu sambil memperlihatkan catatan yang Alex berikan.

Alex mendekat dan memperhatikan arah jari telunjuk Kira. Setelah ber'o'ria, pemuda tampan itupun menjawab santai, "Ah itu, untuk seseorang... jika kau tak keberatan."

Mata _amethyst_ Kira sedikit membulat. "Siapa?" Kira bertanya pada pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu.

Tanpa Kira sadari seringai tipis muncul pada wajah pemuda bermata _emerald_ yang _flawless_ itu. "Nanti kau juga tau," jawabnya singkat.

Giliran Kira kali ini yang ber'o'ria dengan sedikit penasaran meninggalkan Alex ke tempat tante-tante, maksudnya, _minimarket_ langganannya.

* * *

"Hasil ujian kali ini akan saya bagikan besok. Selamat Siang." Ucap seorang _Sensei _berambut hitam seraya meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Selamat siang Bu..." Balas semua siswa di ruangan itu kompak dengan nada malas sedikit menggerutu, tidak ikhlas bahkan ada yang hanya mangap-mangap saja.

Mengapa? Karena guru yang dikenal _killer_ bernama Natarle itu mengadakan ujian secara mendadak, membuat hampir semua siswa terkejut setengah mati. Bisa di tebak wajah-wajah tak enak di pandang berterbaran ke seluruh ruang.

Tak perlu menunggu malam Jum'at Kliwon jika ingin melihat hal-hal yang menakutkan di sekolah ini. Cukup sediakan guru _killer _di tambah matematika ditambah ujian dadakan bin ruwet sama dengan muka suram nan angker para siswa.

Termasuk si _quartet_ sahabat itu yang sepertinya terpesona eh... terpaku dengan ujian tadi. Untungnya, setelah ujian yang tak diharapkan itu adalah jam istirahat makan siang.

Hampir semua siswa memilih meninggalkan kelas untuk menghirup udara kebebasan sejenak.

"Arrrrghhh! Kepalaku mau pecah!" Ujar Cagalli kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_-nya.

"_Nightmare_." Luna mengeluh memijit-mijit pelipisnya lelah.

"Mati deh..." Meer membenturkan kepalanya di meja.

"Menyedihkan." Keluh Cagalli menerawang hasil ujiannya nanti

"Sungguh tega." Luna mendesah kesal pada _Sensei_-nya.

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari Meer. Karena dia sudah tew- ehem... maksudnya ia sudah kehabisan tenaga akibat ujian menguras pikiran tadi.

Sebenarnya tidak berpikir juga, Meer terlalu terpana dengan deretan angka berpangkat-pangkat, huruf x dan y di mana-mana belum lagi kata-kata aneh macam con, sin, dan tan, dsb.

Maka dari itu ia menutup matanya, memutuskan dengan bijaksana dan penuh keadilan dalam menjawab soal _mutiple choice_ itu.

Tunggu sebentar! Lalu di mana Milly, gaung suaranya belum terdengar sama sekali. Ternyata, Milly hanya memandang heran ketiga perilaku ketiga temannya itu.

"Ayolah _guys_! Ini bukan akhir dunia!" Milly mencoba menghibur sahabatnya.

Sontak, ketiga gadis itu memberinya _death glare_ level tiga yang konon dapat membuat es di kutub utara meleleh, Milly membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Diantara keempatnya, Milly bisa di bilang paling encer otaknya terbukti dengan seringnya si gadis berambut coklat itu langganan masuk peringkat 20 besar di sekolah.

"Aku butuh makan!" Cagalli teriak frustasi, tenaganya terkuras habis untuk berfikir.

"Aku butuh _refreshing_!" Luna ikutan mengeluh.

"Aku butuh Auel!" Meer tak mau kalah, cuma kebutuhan si rambut hitam ini terbilang unik atau bisa dikatakan nyleneh.

Milly menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus segera mengubah topik kalau tidak selama seharian penuh bakal mendengar keluhan tidak jelas mereka "_Gals, weekend_ ini kita ada rencana apa?"

Sontak ketiga gadis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan merapatkan barisan, "Aku tak ada rencana apapun." Luna menjawab.

"Inginnya sih _shopping_~" Meer menjawab santai.

Milly mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengar jawaban mereka, tapi satu suara belum ia dengar. Si _blonde aka_ Cagalli belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Milly memalingkan pandangannya pada si kepala pirang itu, Cagalli menaikkan satu alisnya, setelah beberapa detik ia akhirnya mampu menangkap maksud dari pandangan Milly. "Oh... Kalau aku..." ia mengangkat satu tangannya di bawah dagunya seolah berpikir keras, "Mungkin... Mau tidur saja, sebelum kerja di tempat Luna!"

Meer memberikan Cagalli gak-asik-banget_ glare_ yang tidak dipedulikan oleh si pirang.

"Kau tidak membantu Kira-_nii_?" Luna bertanya.

Wajah Cagalli mendadak berubah menjadi serius, seserius saat mengerjakan ujian sesaat tadi yang sebenarnya ia jawab apa kata tangannya bukan kepalanya. "Aku mau tapi..." Cagalli tak langsung melanjutkan peryataannya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Ada _Gojira_ sialan di restoran kami!"

Lagi-lagi ketiganya bertemu pandang.

'_Gojira!?_' pikir mereka bersama-sama.

"_Nee_... Cagz, bukannya _T-rex_!?" tanya Meer di sambut antusias oleh yang lain.

Cagalli mengerutkan alisnya, "Hmm, sama saja 'kan!? Sama-sama buas, mengerikan dan menyebalkan." Jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

'_Sebenarnya makhluk macam apa yang ada di rumah Cagalli?_' Batin Luna sambil ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

Milly pun tak kalah berfantasi ria seperti Luna, '_Penasaran... Orang macam apa si t-rex ini?_'

"Heh!? Kira-ku~ dalam bahaya!? Aku harus bertindak!" Meer tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya.

Milly menanggapi bosan perilaku Meer yang kelewat _lebay_ itu. "Lalu kau mau apa? Cagalli saja tidak melakukan apa-apa!? Berarti Kira-_nii_ masih utuh lahir batin!"

Mendengar celotehan Milly tiada tara, Meer pun duduk kembali dengan tak lupa memberi Milly tatapan mematikan _ala_ racun kobra.

"Haaah~" Cagalli mendesah panjang, "Kalau aku Superman sudah aku laser dia dengan mataku, kubuat dia menjadi mumi dengan kekuatan jaring laba-laba Spiderman, kuremukkan dia berkeping-keping dengan kekuatan Hulk dan terakhir kusetrum dia dengan 10.000 megawatt punya Pikachu." Ujarnya menggebu-gebu dengan semangat '45 _ala_ Bung Tomo.

_Sweatdrop_ sebesar bola sepak dan rahang mulut menganga menghiasi wajah para gadis itu.

Ternyata Gojira tersebut mampu membuat kesal si gadis bermahkota pirang itu tapi tak pelak menghilangkan rasa penasaran, sebenarnya seberapa menyeramkan dan menyebalkan orang yang sebegitu di benci oleh Cagalli.

"Baiklah... Sudah di putuskan!" mendadak Luna menepukkan tangannya sekali.

"Apa?" Meer bertanya pada si rambut magenta itu.

Yang lain pun tak kalah penasaran.

"_Weekend_ ini, sebelum Cagalli kerja _part time_, Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Cagalli? Hitung-hitung membantu Kak Kira." Ucapnya ceria dan di sambut dengan anggukkan antusias Milly dan Meer, dimana di mata mereka nampak bintang-bintang kecil berkelip-kelip.

"Dan jika kita berhasil maka Kira-_nii_ bisa menendang pantat kadal besar itu keluar dari rumahmu Cagz!" Milly ikut-ikutan memberi saran.

Batin Cagalli menjerit mendengar usul Luna dan Milly, '_What the hell!_'

"Bagaimana Cagz?" seketika itu pula mata ketiga gadis mengarah pada mata _amber_ Cagalli yang sekarang ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

"Err..." Cagalli bingung menjawab apa dan lagi mereka sudah memasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_ yang membuat Cagalli tidak tega melihat tatapan ngenes mereka.

'_Kalau mereka melihat Alex, bisa-bisa fansgirl mode mereka keluar? Wajah Alex 'kan tam -ehem- agak di atas rata-rata._' Cagalli berpikir sejenak, '_Bisa-bisa mereka malah merepotkan aku dan Kira-nii. Tapi usul mereka boleh juga meski aku sangat nggak yakin. Paling-paling mereka mau menggoda Kira-nii!_'

Cagalli menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah..." ia menyerah mengabulkan permintaan sahabatnya. "Tapi kalian jangan heboh ya?" Cagalli mengingatkan mereka dan membuat mereka heran dengan peringatan yang tidak terlalu jelas itu.

Tentu saja keputusan Cagalli di sambut gembira oleh ketiganya. Dan kalau bisa Meer ingin sekali menyalakan kembang api _ala_ tahun baru serta tebar bunga _ala_ festival melihat bunga sakura demi menyambut pertemuannya dengan Kira.

* * *

_Meanwhile... Back to the boys!_ Kedua cowok tampan itu masih bergeliat sibuk di restoran sejak matahari nongolin sinarnya ke bumi.

Walaupun mereka menyibukkan diri semenjak pagi tentu saja mereka tak lupa mandi dan gosok gigi _plus_ menaburkan bedak bb dan_ cologne_ untuk penunjang tampilan mereka. Secara sedari tadi berkutat dengan api yang _equal_ panas dan gerah. Walaupun peluh menyelimuti mereka, tak melunturkan ketampanan dan keharuman wangi tubuh mereka.

_Back to main topic_. Tampaknya mereka sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu, tanpa menyadari sesosok manusia telah memasuki wilayah mereka.

"_Tadaima._" Teriak Cagalli sambil membuka pintu restoran itu sehabis kerja rodi (baca: _part time_) di rumah Luna.

Tapi tak ada yang menjawab sapaannya itu. Sehabis menutup pintu, ia tak lanjut beranjak. Sedikit terheran karena biasanya, sesibuk apapun Kira selalu berusaha membalas salamnya.

Cagalli mendengar sedikit suara gemerisik dari arah dapur. Segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara tersebut.

Dari depan pintu dapur ia melihat dua pemuda sedang asyik mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan memunggungi Cagalli.

Cagalli mengerucutkan bibirnya sampai lima seperempat senti kurang sedikit, akhirnya dia menemukan si _culprit_ yang membuat sang kakak tak menyambutnya.

_'Gara-gara Gojira itu!'_ Gumamnya kesal memberikan tatapan menusuk pada pria berambut _navy-blue_ itu.

"_Tadaima..._" Ucapnya sekali lagi dengan menipiskan mata coklat madu.

_Hening!_

Karena _the boys_ masih bergelayut dengan obrolan serius mereka.

Cagalli menggembungkan pipinya. Ia mencoba sekali lagi, "Kira-_nii_, Aku pulang!"

_Hening!_

Muncul sudut siku di kepala si pirang. Suasana suram nan kelam kembali menyelimuti tubuh pemilik mata beriris _amber_ itu.

Sesuram dan seangker wajah dan suasana hati Cagalli tak berimbas pada duet maut _chef_ tampan di depannya. Mereka dengan wajah damai mengamati detail setiap masakan yang mereka buat dan letakkan di meja makan.

* * *

Ternyata benar pasangan -ehem- _patner_ memasak tersebut benar-benar larut dalam dunianya sendiri, sampai tak menyadari kedatangan Cagalli.

"Wow... Kau memang hebat Alex-_kun_! Kalau begini jadi kelihatan enak. Boleh aku foto?" Ujar Kira mengamati benar perbedaan dua macam makanan yang serupa tapi tak sama yang diketahui bernama _spaghetti alle vongole_. **[2]**

Hasil masakan Kira disajikannya pada piring putih bundar seadanya dengan porsi dashyat _ala_ kuli berbeda dengan tampilan dari Alex yang terlihat _high class_ dengan porsi yang pas dan tepat.

"Pertama-tama, perbaiki penyajian yang berlebihan..." Alex dengan mimik serius memberikan Kira petunjuk.

Kira yang mengamati sambil mendengarkan Alex hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sesekali menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Lalu ini juga kenapa semua _seafood_ dimasukkan ke sini!" Walaupun dengan Kira, Alex berkata tegas jika itu sudah menyangkut masakan.

"Ini _in rosso_ atau _in bianco_?" **[3]** Tanyanya lagi pada Kira.

Kira tak langsung menjawab tampak pemuda berambut coklat itu berpikir sejenak. "Aku rasa... Ehm... _Rosso._"

Alex menggelengkan kepala, membuat Kira _sweatdrop_. Alis Alex mengeryit, "Kenapa kau tambahkan tomatnya banyak sekali?"

"Heh!? Benarkah aku rasa itu cukup lagipula aku suka tomat. Semakin banyak tomat dan sayuran semakin baik dan tentu saja sehat." Jawabnya polos sepolos bayi baru lahir. Dan terdengar seperti mengkampanyekan hidup sehat pada seluruh dunia.

Alex menghela napas ringan. Sesungguhnya begitu banyak yang harus ia bantu perbaiki di restoran Hibiki.

"Kita perbaiki spageti Kira-_san_ nanti untuk selanjutnya..." Alex memperhatikan beberapa macam makanan di meja untuk diperbincangkan lagi.

"Ini..." Seraya mengangkat salah satu piring dan ditunjukkan pada Kira, "..._ravioli_."

Dan bla-bla-bla...

Cagalli yang mengamati mereka berdua merasa gemas. Gemas karena mereka tak menjawab panggilannya, gemas pada Alex yang _oh-I-am-so-perfect-chef_ pada Kira, gemas karena menghancurkan _mood_-nya, gemas untuk tidak mengkuliti dan memutilasi dua makhluk di depannya karena mereka mengacuhkannya.

Sampai kapan dia harus berdiri mematung layaknya patung 'selamat datang' _ala_ Pancoran's _version_ di depan pintu dapur begini.

Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam kalau mungkin bisa, udara satu Jepang ia hisap semua, supaya si Gojira didepannya bisa mati kehabisan nafas.

"_TADAIMA!_" Cagalli setengah berteriak ralat berteriak sangat kencang, dan...

Berhasil!

Alex dan Kira tersentak. Kira tersedak _ravioli_ yang baru dilahapnya, dengan buru-buru dia mengambil air minum dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

Alex menoleh ke pemilik suara pencabut nyawa tersebut (karena Kira hampir dibuat mati tersedak), menyipitkan matanya pada si pirang. "Hei rambut ijuk! Tidak bisakah kau berkata dengan sopan dan lembut."

Kira dengan muka yang masih memerah mencoba membuka suara untuk menghentikan (lagi) pertengkaran mereka.

Tapi suaranya masih parau dan lirih bahkan semut pun kesulitan mendengar sehingga meledaklah sudah amarah sang _Lioness_ di sertai _sfx_ raungan singa sebagai _background_-nya.

"# =*¥%#&!" Umpat Cagalli pada si Alex yang harus di sensor karena mengandung unsur kekerasan tingkat tinggi dan butuh bimbingan orang tua.

Setelah tiga setengah menit puas mengomel sampai nama-nama hewan di kebun binatang disebutkan semua akhirnya Cagalli berhenti karena kehabisan napas dan kehabisan nama hewan yang akan disebutkan.

Alex hanya memandang Cagalli, _stoic_. Ekspresinya datar cenderung bosan tanpa menanggalkan sisi _cool_-nya, menunggu Cagalli berhenti mengumpat tidak jelas.

"C-cagalli maaf, kami tak mendengarmu. Tapi..." Kira akhirnya bisa bicara juga, "Kau tak seharusnya bicara tidak sopan seperti itu. Masih ada kata-kata yang lebih baik dari itu 'kan?"

Entah karena efek tersedak atau apa, Kira tiba-tiba menjadi sangat bijaksana (Bapak-Bapak _version mode on_).

Pipi Cagalli sedikit merona akibat meluapkan kemarahannya tadi dan sedikit malu karena Kira menasehatinya.

Alex berjalan mendekati Cagalli yang masih sibuk menggerutu dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak terjangkau oleh para pria.

Tiba-tiba Alex mengcengkram bahu Cagalli, membuat si pirang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Alex dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mata _amber_-nya membulat sempurna dan pipinya mulai terasa hangat.

"A-apa y-yang kau lakukan, D-dino?" Tanya Cagalli tergagap ria. Jantungnya berdetak di atas kecepatan normal.

Alex tak menjawab, malah menarik paksa Cagalli menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kira terngaga-ria.

* * *

"A-pa yang kau lakukan! Hei Dino!" Cagalli menuntut penjelasan setelah mereka sampai di kamar mandi dan Alex melepaskan pegangannya, tapi Alex malah sibuk membuka pakaian _chef_ putih itu.

Muka Cagalli benar-benar terbakar sekarang, ia langsung menutup ke mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"D-dasar _h-hentai_...!" Ia berteriak lantang.

"Buka matamu dan lihat siapa yang mesum?" Ucap Alex datar tanpa ekspresi berlebihan dan semuanya terlihat pas.

Cagalli membuka tangan dan matanya dengan _slow motion_. Dia lega sekaligus kecewa -ralat senang ternyata pria bermata emerald ini masih melapisi pakaian _chef_-nya dengan _t-shirt_ sederhana berwarna biru muda.

Karena merasa malu, Cagalli hanya membalas tatapan bosan Alex dengan cengiran.

"Kau... Buka jasmu." Alex berkata seraya menunjuk jas sekolah milik Cagalli. Cengiran Cagalli hilang seketika digantikan rasa kaget.

Mata Cagalli membulat sempurna, tangannya secara reflek dan otomatis disilangkan menutup dadanya. Mukanya kembali memerah. Kembali Cagalli mengumpat tak jelas pada Alex.

Alex menghela nafas, menatap Cagalli tajam dengan mata _emerald_-nya. Tanpa di duga kepala Cagalli di dorong paksa ke arah _wastafel_.

Sesaat kemudian, Alex menyiram si rambut pirang dengan air secara paksa, "A-apa yang -"

"Mencuci rambutmu." Jawab Alex _stoic_.

'_Mencuci rambutku? Rambutku sudah bersih, bodoh!_' Teriak Cagalli dalam hati.

Ia ingin memberontak, menjilat -eh menjitak, berteriak, bahkan membunuh tapi anehnya dia tak memberontak malah pasrah menuruti Alex.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, tomboi boleh saja, tapi setidaklah rawatlah rambutmu ini." Ujar Alex dengan suaranya yang ramah. Mungkin ini jugalah yang membuat Cagalli menghentikan pikiran untuk 'berkudeta'.

"Nggak ada hubungannya dengamu, Dino _baka_!" Ucap Cagalli. Terlihat Alex menuangkan cairan sampo ke telapak tangannya.

Setelah di rasa cukup, dia pun kembali mengutak-atik (baca: mencuci) rambut Cagalli.

"H-hei!" Ronta Cagalli.

Sedangkan Alex tak mengindahkan tetap meneruskan 'kegiatannya', seraya berucap, "Diam saja."

'_Ugh... Aku kalah!_' Batin Cagalli, pipinya kembali merona. Tak dipungkiri ia sedikit menikmati pijatan tangan Alex yang lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan mulutnya yang tajam.

Cagalli pun mulai terbuai dengan pikirannya.

'_Ia juga tak mengerahkan semua tenaganya, berbeda saat menarik tanganku tadi. Rasanya...nyaman. Sungguh ajaib._'

'_Perasaan ini... Sudah lama sekali. Perasaan ini mirip pada saat ibu mencuci rambutku dulu._'

'_Walaupun sudah besar, terkadang ibu selalu memaksaku untuk mandi bersama. Haha... Kalau diingat lagi jadi kangen..._'

Ia teringat masa lalu dengan keluarganya… saat masih utuh.

_"Ca-chan sayang~ ayo kita mandi bersama~" Via Hibiki merayu si gadis pirang berusia delapan tahun di depannya._

_"Eh!? I-ie...Aku 'kan sudah besar bu! Aku bisa sendiri!" Jawab Cagalli menolak mentah-mentah._

_"Tapi... Ca-chan~ " rayu sang ibu sekali lagi._

_Cagalli hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. _

_Cagalli menolak karena sehabis mereka mandi sang Ibu pasti memaksanya memakai baju ala maid atau lolitha atau princess-like plus dandanan aneh super menor. _

_Tapi Cagalli mengakui, cara Via mencucikan rambutnya, menggosok punggungnya, menyisir rambutnya terasa sangat lembut dan nyaman. _

_"Ca-chan~ kita bisa melakukan girl's talk." Rajuk sang Ibu._

_Memutar bola matanya dan kembali, Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Kira membatin, 'Ibu 'kan sudah tidak girl lagi!' Bila Via mendengar isi hati Kira, bisa dipastikan Kira akan dikembalikan ke dalam perutnya lagi._

_"Ayolah Cagalli turuti ibumu atau kita tidak di beri makan malam olehnya!" Ayah Cagalli, Ulen Hibiki kali ini ikut meramaikan proses merayu si bungsu._

_"Kenapa Ayah ikut-ikutan! Kalau Ibu tak mau memasak... Ya Ayah saja! Ayah 'kan chef terkenal!" Balas Cagalli._

_Si gadis hasil copy dari sang Ayah ini memang keras kepala._

_Sang Ibu pun memasang jurus puppy eyes di wajahnya sang cantik pada Ulen dan Kira, agar ikut serta membujuk Cagalli lebih keras lagi._

_Kira mendesah dan menggumam, "Kenapa aku di ikut sertakan sih!"_

_Ulen memberi Kira bantu-Ibumu-tersayang-atau-uang-jajanmu-hangus glare. Membuat Kira menelan ludah._

_Kira kembali mendesah dan berkata setengah malas, setengah tidak ikhlas, setengah terpaksa, setengah berbisik dengan nada setengah oktaf, "Cagalli turuti saja, please. Demi kelangsungan hidup damaiku!"_

_Cagalli men-death-glare kakaknya itu, membuat Kira menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Sebelum uang jajan hangus, Ia akan mati di tangan Cagalli terlebih dahulu._

_"Kenapa tidak kau saja Kak yang mandi bersama Ibu!" Cagalli menyeringai menunjuk Kira._

_Mendengar perkataan Cagalli, Kira dan Ulen tersentak._

_"A-apa! A-aku 'kan sudah besar!" Kilah Kira._

_"Sama! Baka nii-chan!" Balas si gadis pirang._

_Tiba-tiba saja, Via menepuk tangannya sekali dengan wajah riang kelewat polos, dia berujar, "Ah~ Ide bagus! Kenapa kita berempat tidak mandi bersama-sama saja? Nee~"_

_Ulen, Kira dan Cagalli terkejut bukan main-main. Mata mereka membulat sempurna. Sambil menatap horror pada Via yang masih tersenyum lembut versi malaikat, mereka serempak kompak bersama-sama menyeruakkan..._

_"TIIIIDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"_

_Senyum Via menghilang menatap lembut anggota keluarganya, "Ara~ kenapa?"_

* * *

"Oi."

Hening.

"Hei."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Woi... Cewek!"

Mata Cagalli seketika terbuka dan terkejut. Tanpa sadar sekarang dia sudah duduk di depan cermin dengan rambut yang tertata rapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Cagalli mengusap sedikit rambut pirang sebahunya itu. Pipinya juga ikut ber-_blushing_-ria.

'_H-hebat... Lembut sekali..._' Cagalli tak percaya rambut kasarnya bisa berubah menjadi sehalus sutra.

"L-lembut sekali D-dino-_san_." Ucap Cagalli masih sibuk memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin dengan nada terkesan dan takjub.

Rambut yang tadinya seperti bulu singa, menyeruak keluar dan berantakan di mana-mana menjadi sangat lurus dan tertata rapi. Sejenak deskripsi tadi seperti tatanan jalan raya dan kebun di tengah kota.

Alex tak mengomentari pernyataan Cagalli, dia memilih untuk membereskan peralatan yang digunakan untuk merapikan rambut pirang Cagalli.

"D-dino-_san_...?"

"Hmm."

"Kau... Itu... Penyihir ya?"

"Ha?"

"Penyihir? Ibu peri? _Master_ sulap? Atau apalah itu? Atau kau dulunya tukang salon?"

"..."

"B-bukan ya? Hehe... M-maaf..."

Alex menghela napas, mendekati si pirang dari arah belakang, merapikan sedikit rambut Cagalli. Membuat wajah si gadis makin memerah.

"Padahal kalau di rawat jadi terlihat cantik begini." Ujar Alex seraya mengusap lembut rambut Cagalli.

Perkataan Alex barusan membuatnya terkejut, sesaat mata _amber_-nya membulat. '_H-ha!_'

Cagalli mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Alex dengan wajah merona dia bertanya, "T-tadi k-kau b-bilang aku c-cantik -"

Belum selesai benar atau Alex sengaja menghindar, tiba-tiba saja pemilik mata hijau itu menyodorkan sesuatu tepat ke muka Cagalli. Cagalli pun menerimanya.

'_A-apa ini? C-conditioner rambut! Ini... Dia sengaja menyiapkan untukku ya?_' Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Tak selang berapa lama sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aw..." Cagalli mengerang. '_A-apa ini?_'

"Itu seragam yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu. Mulai sekarang akan kuajarkan bagaimana menyambut tamu..." Alex menjelaskan Cagalli serius seraya membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju restoran, "Ganti pakaianmu dan segera kembali ke restoran."

Mendengar perkataan Alex, Cagalli terlihat _shock_.

'_S-seragam m-maid itukah!?_'

Dia masih terlihat terdiam di tempatnya, tak mengikuti langkah si rambut _navy blue_ itu.

_'Ternyata begitu, aku sempat berpikir kalau dia adalah orang yang baik. Ternyata... -Aku memang bodoh._' Ucap Cagalli dalam hati, menilai salah tindakan Alex tadi. '_Ternyata dia hanya menggapku alat pemanis restoran saja!_'

Cagalli menyeringai getir, melemparkan bungkusan itu sehingga mengenai punggung Alex dan membuat Alex menoleh.

"Maaf saja Tuan Gojira! Sudah kubilang 'kan aku tidak sudi menyambut tamu dengan memakai pakaian melambai-lambai itu dan bersikap _oh-I'm-so-cute_."

Menghilangkan seringainya, mencoba menahan amarahnya walaupun wajah Cagalli terlihat sangat merah, ia melanjutkan. "Kau memang lulusan luar negeri, jenius, pintar dan ahli memasak tapi kau tidak berhak menginjak harga diri seseorang!"

Alex memungut hasil lemparan Cagalli tadi lalu mendengarkan si gadis pirang ini dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau... Kenapa tidak bekerja di tempat lain!? Dengan kemampuanmu itu pasti banyak restoran besar mau menerimamu! Bukan malah berlagak mau membangkitkan kembali restoran kecil seperti ini! Dengar ya..."

Mengambil jeda sebentar, "Aku tidak mau jadi _waitress_!" Ucap Cagalli tegas.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Kira yang mendengar perkataan Cagalli menghampiri mereka. Dia takut kalau terjadi peristiwa yang tak diinginkan.

Sedetik Kira tiba di belakang mereka, Alex menghela nafas saat Cagalli menatap tajam ke arah Alex. Tak lama kemudian, Alex membuang muka.

"_Tsk_... Ternyata aku hanya buang waktu saja." Kata Alex sambil berlalu, melewati Kira.

Raut muka Kira terlihat kecewa. "C-cagalli... _Gomen ne_... Aku tidak akan memohon lagi. Tapi... Kalau pembukaan kembali restoran ini tidak berjalan lancar, _image_ restoran ini pasti rusak."

_'Eh!?'_ Cagalli tersentak. Baru kali ini dilihatnya wajah Kira seperti itu.

"Sekali saja... Aku ingin menjalankan restoran ini bersama keluargaku... Cagalli." Lanjutnya tersenyum simpul seperti menahan sesuatu, lalu kembali ke dapur.

Cagalli terdiam, menatap sayu punggung Kira, terbayang ekspresi Kira.

Benar-benar kecewa... Kira benar-benar... Menahan... Menahan kesedihannya... Seperti saat itu.

Saat dua bersaudara itu kehilangan milik mereka yang berharga...

'_Kalau sudah begini... Bagaimana aku bisa menolak... Baka_.' Cagalli berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_"Kak Kira kenapa Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang juga? Kenapa mereka belum menghubungi kita? Biasanya Ayah selalu –"_

_"Ca-cagali, a-da yang mau ku katakan padamu."_

_"Hmm.. apa? Eh, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali kak. Apa kau sakit?"_

_"T-tidak, d-dengarkan tentang orang tua kita."_

_"Mereka menghubungimu! Kapan? Apa kata Ayah? Bagaimana Ibu? Aku sangat merindukan mere –"_

_"C-cagalli..A-a-yah d-dan I-ibu s-sudah m-meninggal!"_

_"Hah...? A-apa m-maksudmu...? K-kau bercanda 'kan?!"_

_"Maaf, Cagalli..." _

**~TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Sekali lagi, maaf buat keterlambatan update. *bungkuksujudbungkuk*

Ada yang sudah liat GSD:remastered phase 8, Athrun proposing Cagalli's scene? Saya sampai di buat tidak bisa berhenti smilling and grinning like fool karenanya. Lol xD

Those re-draw was freakin' AWESOME! Long live AsuCaga~

And... Happy Birthday to our beloved twin ever, Kira and Cagalli. Maunya bikin fic spesial buat mereka tapi... Sigh... Hidung buntu ternyata membuat otak saya ikutan buntu juga. Hahaha...

Lastly, dengan sangat beratz hati dan berat badan (?) saya harus mengatakan hal ini, saya akan **HIATUS** dulu. Dikarenakan jadwal saya yang hectic, ruwet bin amburadul, setidaknya sampai selesai sidang skripsi saya.

Feel free to PM me or visit my Facebook.^^

Minta review, please... *plackers + hajared + gebukers + geplaked*

**Notes:** info saya dapatkan dari eyang zyuboer #kidding# google-lah! Bunch of thanks for Google. ^^

**[1]** Sebenarnya ini random saja saya sebut. Nama laim Parsley adalah piterseli. Keju Ricotta adalah keju segar dari Italia yang dibuat dari air dadih sisa pembuatan keju lain yang dimasak lagi. Falfare adalah salah atu jenis pasta. Umumnya dikenal sebagai pasta kupu-kupu. Nama ini berasal dari bahasa Italia, Farfalla (kupu-kupu).

**[2]** Spaghetti Alle Vongolle atau Spageti dengan remis/kerang, salah satu hidangan pasta yang berasal dari Napoli.

**[3]** Di Italia, spageti ini dapat disajikan in rosso atau in bianco. Versi in rosso adalah dengan menambahkan tomat pada spageti dan kerang. Sedangkan versi in bianco tanpa menggunakan tomat.

**Special Thanks to:** **Bara no Chikai**, **FTS-Peace**, **Popcaga**, **Cyaaz**, **Lezala**:kemaren sudah diperbaiki entah kenapa kembali ke awal lagi mungkin internet connectionnya buruk, makasih reviewnya ^_^, **Seiba Artoria**, **Ritsu-ken**, **Pandamwuchan**, **Setsuko Mizuka**, and **Silent reader** (bila ada).

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**


	5. Countdown

**Disclaimer:** GundamspasiSeedslashDestinyspasimilikspasiSunriset itikLovespasiInspasiTratorriaspasimilikspasiWashio spasiMietitik

**Warning:** AU, sangat OOC sekali, Typo(s) bertebaran di mana - mana, Un-Beta-Ed, non-EYD, sudah pasti ketebak alurnya kemana, sedikit percakapan dewasa, bahasa gaul tapi gj.

This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**A/N:** Sekali lagi maaf u/ keterlambatan update-nya. *bow* Sebagai bentuk penyesalan ini chapter ini sedikit panjang dari sebelumnya. ^.^v tengkyu banget buat yang udah mau sabar nungguin update-an fic ini. *bow*

A lot of thanks buat **Pandamwuchan** buat lovely wonderful great art-nya special buat cover LA. *sob*hug*kiss*

Enjoy~

* * *

**Leggi Alba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story 5 : Countdown**

* * *

Desahan kecil meluncur dari mulut Cagalli dalam balutan _oversize_ T-shirt dan celana _super_ pendek, sedangkan satu tangan mungilnya membuka pintu lemari pendingin (baca : _coolcash_).

Matanya mencari salah satu kudapan favoritnya. Menyantap makanan kesukaannya itu sehabis mandi setelah pertengkaran kecil sore tadi adalah hal paling nikmat, menurutnya.

'_Hh... Lapar... Gara-gara si Gojira tadi, aku belum sempat makan. Puding? Mana ya? Pudingku? Aduh... Dimana sih!?_' Gerutu Cagalli dalam hati. Bahkan kepala si _blonde_ sampai dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas. Untung saja suhu kulkas di setel tidak terlalu beku jika tidak, keluar dari sana di jamin dia menjadi Queen of Ice seperti di film Narnia.

Tenggelam dalam pencarian sebuah puding, Cagalli tak menyadari si kepala biru juga berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"Hhh... Di mana sih pudingku!?" Urat halus mulai muncul di kening Cagalli.

_Deg!_

Alex tersentak mendengar perkataan Cagalli itu. Kalau polisi melakukan investigasi sudah pasti Alex akan ditangkap, karena dialah pelaku sesungguhnya. Beruntung, Cagalli tidak sampai memencet nomer telepon '911' untuk melaporkan pudingnya yang raib.

Usut punya usut Alex tak sengaja memakannya sore tadi, ia mengira puding itu 'barang ngganggur' mengingat besok sudah expired. _Well_... Siapa juga yang mau makan barang kadaluarsa. Daripada mubazir, diembatlah puding rasa _mango_ asam manis itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Duduk tenang ditemani dengan beberapa lembar kertas, alat tulis, kopi hitam, sepiring makanan, dan _laptop_ yang masih belum sempat ia gunakan, konsentrasinya terpecah, karena Cagalli menyebut kata puding.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya teralihkan dari apapun yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya adalah celana _super_ pendek dan ketat milik Cagalli. Dengan polos membelakangi Alex dan tanpa sengaja mempertontonkan bagian -_ehem_- pantatnya dan kakinya yang jenjangnya yang tanpa ditutupi sehelai kain, mulus putih terawat tanpa bulu sedikitpun.

_Blush._

Wajahnya Alex berubah warna semerah kepiting rebus. Alex segera menyesali apa yang telah ia lihat. Ia menutup matanya erat. '_Cukup sudah,_' pikirnya seraya menggertakkan gigi. '_I really need a cold shower!_'

Alex berdehem ringan, membuat Cagalli menyadari bahwa ada sesosok makhluk lain yang menghuni tempat itu. Barulah Alex membuka mata _emerald_-nya kembali.

"Di-dino kau membuat terkejut! Aku bahkan sudah siap menendangmu jika itu pencuri!" Cagalli berdesis.

"Ah, _dejavu_. Kau sendiri yang tak menyadari kehadiranku nona. Dan jangan panggil Aku... Dino. Alex saja."

"Kenapa? Itu namamu keluargamu 'kan? Ah...sudahlah mau Alex atau Dino atau Gojira. Sama saja!" Ujarnya enteng. "Kau sendiri, jangan memakai dapur seenaknya dong...! Eh!? Apa itu?" Perhatian Cagalli tertuju pada benda biru di hadapan Alex dengan gambar tulang apel di tengahnya.

"Ini... _Laptop_." Jawab Alex singkat.

"_Laptop_ atau apalah itu aku juga tahu, oh-Tuan-aku-begitu-sempurna!" Sindir Cagalli. "Maksudku apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan_ laptop_ milik kakak!?"

Salah satu alis Alex naik sempurna dan seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya seraya ia menghidupkan _laptop_. "Ah...jadi aku..._sempurna_ nona Hibiki." Sindir Alex lirih dengan suara berat sedikit _sekseeh_, sedikit menggoda.

Melihat seringai dan suara Alex yang sexy -_cough_, tidak seperti biasanya, mulai muncul semburat merah dari pipinya. "A-a... I-itu..."

'_Somebodyjustkillmenow! Somebodyjustkillmenow!_' Teriak Cagalli dalam hati. '_Eerr... Kuralat. Mana sudi Aku mati demi dia. Cuih... Somebody just pinched my cheek... But lightly please!_'

Yang diperlukan Cagalli saat ini adalah... pengalihan. Sesuatu yang menarik tertangkap mata _amber_-nya. "G-gambar a-apa itu?" Tanyanya cepat. Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah _laptop_.

"Hmm? Oh. Ini desain selebaran untuk mempromosikan pembukaan kembali Leggi Alba. _FYI_, laptop ini kupinjam dari Kira-_san_ dan dia mengijinkan." Jelasnya. "Kembali ke selebaran ini...Aku sudah melihat hasil cetakannya...ehm...cukup bagus tapi -" Cagalli tak begitu mendengar lanjutannya, tak melihat tangan Alex melambaikan kertas contoh selebarannya. Ia larut dalam pikirannya.

'_Whoah... Si Dino ini memikirkan secara detail sampai ke sana segala._' Pikir Cagalli tak percaya. lagi-lagi mukanya tanpa sadar memerah tapi secepatnya mungkin Ia tersadar, '_Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kata Kira-nii dia malaikat yang dikirin dari langit!? Malaikat? Kalau iya, Ia lebih mirip malaikat pencabut nyawa! Setiap hari membuatku hampir kehilangan nyawa karena hipertensi! Oh Haumea~ Langit ya...? Hmm... Alien? Ya... Itulah yang paling masuk akal!_' Cagalli mengedipkan matanya sekali. '_A-atau mu-mungkin dia memang sungguh berniat membantu kami. Kurasa dia orang yang cukup baik.' _Kembali, pipinya terasa panas.

"...menurutmu?"

"H-hah!? A-apa?" Cagalli tergagap.

"Aku tanya menurutmu bagaimana?"

"A-apanya?"

"Kau tidak mendengar ya?"

"Makanya Aku tanya apa yang kau tanyakan?"

Alex menghela napas kecil. "Kau itu tuli atau bagaimana? Aku tanya menurutmu apa selebaran ini sudah cukup menarik?"

'_Geez...kutarik ucapanku tentang kebaikannya!_'

"Aku tidak tuli hanya kau...b-bicaramu ti-tidak jelas...ya...tidak jelas." Sekali lagi Cagalli berdalih.

"Terserahlah." Ia mengangkat bahunya malas.

"_Ck..._" Sahut Cagalli kesal. "Aku lapar _Dino _aku tak ada tenaga untuk berdebat denganmu sekarang. Lebih baik Aku mencari pudingku dulu. Baru mungkin...bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Ini," Alex menyodorkan sepiring mie berwarna hitam dengan saus merah di hadapannya. "Duduk dan makanlah." Tambahnya.

Cagalli sedikit tersentak, '_Ap-apa ini? H-hitam banget? G-gosong kah? Tapi baunya enak! Liurku bisa menetes karena ini. Tunggu Cagalli...sadarlah... Mungkin si Alien jadi-jadian ini mau meracunimu._'

Tak ada reaksi dari si pirang di depannya, si kepala biru gelap ini pun kembali mendesah. "Aku tahu pikiranmu gadis bodoh. Ini aman, tidak gosong. Warna hitam ini terbuat dari tinta cumi-cumi."

Cagalli hanya ber-o-ria. Dengan ragu-ragu ia duduk tepat di depan Alex. Tapi ia tak langsung menyantap makanannya, diperhatikannya makanan itu dengan seksama.

"Kenapa? Apa ingin kusuapi." Alex menyeringai.

_Blush._

"Ti-tidak terima kasih." Jawabnya bergetar seraya menyahut piring didepannya. Ketika akan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya, ia berhenti. Dilihatnya Alex yang kembali sibuk dengan _laptop-_nya.

"Ehmm..._ A-ano_..." Perkataan Cagalli sukses membuat Alex menatapnya. "Kau tidak makan?"

Dengan wajah _stoic_, Alex menjawab, "Aku sudah makan. Aku tadi membuatnya kelebihan." Alex kembali berkutat pada _laptop-_nya dan Cagalli memasukkan mie hitam itu ke mulutnya.

Tanpa ia sadari rasanya begitu enak. Inilah yang dinamakan 'Don't Jugde a Book by Its Cover'

"Al-Alex ini enak sekali...sungguh unik."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau kau suka. Aku sering membuat dan memakannya sendiri sewaktu sekolah dulu. Kau orang kedua yang memakannya setelah ibuku."

'_Eh!? A-aku? ...I-ibu!?'_

_Blush. Blush._

Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Cagalli (dengan wajah yang lebih merah) lebih memilih melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"Sausnya juga enak. Warnanya kontras, merah seperti saus _spagheti_." Tambah Cagalli kagum.

"Itu Kira-_san_ yang membuatnya. Tapi aku memodifikasinya sedikit... Ia masih suka membuat bahan makanan terbuang percuma." Menghela napas berat, ia melanjutkan, "_Kadang ada hal sederhana...yang sulit untuk dilakukan_." Tatapan Alex melembut dan menerawang. "Kira-_san_...sesungguhnya mempunyai bakat alami. Hanya insting memasak dan kemampuan berbisnisnya kurang di asah. Restoran ini...sungguh mempunyai nilai tambah yang besar."

'_Dia..._' Cagalli menatapnya, terpesona. Di lihatnya selebaran di meja. Alex menurunkan tatapan sayunya kembali ke _laptop_.

"Aku mengerti apa yang Kira-_san_ rasakan. Impiannya -kami mempunyai mimpi yang serupa." Senyum kecil dan singkat muncul di wajah putihnya. "Kau tenang saja... Aku...setelah ini selesai -beri aku sedikit waktu, Aku...akan pergi dari sini."

'_Impian!? Apa impianmu?_' sebenarnya Ia ingin bertanya tapi...bibir Cagalli sedikit terbuka, entah kenapa mendadak ia ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku..." Cagalli menggigit bawah bibirnya. "Aku..." Mata coklat madunya kembali menatap selebaran itu. "I-itu...k-kau punya _soft copy_-nya 'kan? Biar Aku saja yang membagikan itu!"

_Officially_, seharian ini Cagalli mendapat predikat '_Queen of Distraction._'

Menyadari arah pandangan Cagalli, Alex mengangguk kecil. "Ya." Tak berapa lama, Ia berdiri. "Kutinggal benda ini di sini. Gunakan sesukamu. Dan jangan lupa cuci piringnya."

"_Ck..._ Iya iya siapa kau? Nenekku?" Cibir Cagalli.

"Bahkan tidak ada kata terima kasih." Sindir Alex.

Cagalli memerah. "I-iya t-terima k-kasih. Puas!?" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari dapur, Alex melihat Cagalli melalui bahunya. "Tempat ini bukan cuma restoran kecil tapi restoran yang sayang sekali kalau dibiarkan hancur begitu saja... Kira-_san_ pasti senang dengan bantuanmu. Selamat malam _brother-complex _**[1]**."

Cagalli mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Brother complex_?" Ulangnya lirih. "Maaf deh kalau Aku _brother complex_!" Teriaknya karena Alex sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Diambilnya satu lembar _mini-poster_ itu. "Harus di mulai dari mana dulu ya?" Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Seringai licik, tajam, sadis, kejam dan brutal menghiasi wajahnya, tak lupa dibelakangnya (tiba-tiba) muncul _background_ hitam dihiasi bercak merah (Baca: saos tomat bukan darah).

Mata Cagalli menyipit, "'Kan ada Luna, Milly dan Meer. Kenapa tak meminta bantuan mereka saja. Apalah gunanya teman jika tidak direpotkan." Cagalli tertawa kecil pada gurauannya sendiri.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya...**

Miriallia memegang dagunya seraya berpikir keras. "Hmm..."

"Milly, aku tahu kau berpikir tapi sampai berapa lama kau mengeluarkan suara hmm-hmm-hmm... Ini sudah ke dua puluh kalinya kau berkata seperti itu." Meer berkata tanpa menoleh -jangankan menoleh melirik pun ia tak mampu. Setelah di selidiki tanpa perlu minta arahan detektif apalagi peta si Dora the explorer, ternyata si rambut hitam itu sibuk mengikir kukunya. Atau...bisa di bilang versi gaulnya, 'menipedi'.

Miriallia sontak melirik tajam Meer, yang _luckily_ masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Meer... Kalau kau sempat menghitung hal semacan itu, mengapa kau tak membantuku saja!" Ujar Miriallia geram.

"Milly_ honey_~ setelah seharian kita berkutat dengan pelajaran sekolah yang membuat ruwet jaringan sirkuit otak dari kehidupan santai kita, kepalaku ini sudah tak sanggup berpikir lagi." Jawab Meer santai, melanjutkan kegiatan kikir-mengikirnya lagi.

Miriallia menggeram mendengar penjelasan konyol Meer. "_Tsk_... Seharusnya bukan kukumu yang harus di kikir tapi otakmu yang tumpul itu agar tajam! Tidak heran masa depan suram menunggumu!"

Meer tersentak dan Miriallia berhasil dengan sempurna membuat Meer terfokus pada dirinya. "Milly! Apa hubungannya dengan masa depan?" Tiba-tiba Meer menutup mulutnya, membuat Miriallia tercengang. Dengan suara pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh telinga _ultrasonic_ Miriallia, ia pun bergumam. "Benar...ini demi masa depan? Seharian ini ku gunakan merawat jemariku agar pertemuanku dengan Kira-_sama_ berjalan sempurna~"

Miriallia mendesah kecil. '_Sudah kuduga arah pembicaraan ini! Eh!? Tunggu Ki-kira-sama!?_'

_Sweadrop_ sebesar jengkol **[1]** keluar muncul di kepala Miriallia.

"Meer... Kau mengikir kukumu itu sejak bel sekolah di mulai Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa tajam kukumu itu. Yang ada sebentar lagi kita akan berkabung di pemakaman Kak Kira karena kau tak sengaja menusukkan kukumu itu di tubuhnya. Dan hentikan memanggilnya Kira-_sama_, ia tidak akan suka itu."

Perkataan Miriallia sukses membuat Meer memberikan _death glare_ yang konon katanya di impor langsung dari neraka jahanam. Miriallia hanya mengangkat bahunya enteng.

Ketegangan _ala_ kutub es diantara mereka mencair karena tak begitu lama Luna dan Cagalli telah bergabung.

Mereka saat ini ada di kediaman Luna. Setelah Cagalli meminta wejangan atau pendapat pada mereka bertiga pada istirahat makan siang tadi -setelah semalaman Cagalli gagal memikirkan sendiri, walau sudah minum air kembang, air kendi, air gentong bahkan air kamar mandi di tambah dengan mengunyah daun sirih. _Finally_, mereka sependapat untuk berkumpul di rumah Luna setelah pulang sekolah sekalian menunggu Cagalli selesai bekerja.

Sebenarnya Meer berkeras agar pertemuan kecil itu diadakan di kediaman Hibiki. Cagalli tahu Meer hanya mencari alasan untuk bertemu Kira _and the mysterious chef_. Tapi Cagalli tidak mengijinkannya, Ia berdalih kalau rumahnya sedang ada penyemprotan nyamuk deman berdarah yang jika tercium baunya sedikit saja maka akan menyebabkan kanker, epilepsi, impotensi, gangguan mental, gangguan saluran pernapasan, gangguan saluran air bahkan gangguan saluran televisi.

Untung saja semalam dia sempat menonton iklan rokok dan masih terngiang slogan tersebut di kepalanya. Kenapa juga dia mengingatnya, dia pun tak tahu. Miriallia dan Luna jelas mengetahui kebohongan Cagalli, tapi mereka tak keberatan.

Maka muncullah ide agar kediaman Luna saja yang dijadikan tempat diskusi.

_Actually_... Luna menerima dengan hati riang gembira tapi Meer masih saja terlihat keberatan -mungkin efek bertambahnya berat tubuhnya akibat kegagalan obat dietnya sehingga semua terasa berat baginya. Setelah mendengar kata _free request drink, snack _dan Luna ikhlas lahir batin meminjamkan _mini-skirt branded_-nya, tanpa banyak pikir yang sebenarnya ia tidak berpikir juga, Meer setuju. Siapa coba yang nggak mau barang gratisan, mungkin begitulah pikirnya.

"Maaf... Menunggu..." Ucap Luna seraya memegang nampan berisi minuman permintaan masing-masing.

Mentang-mentang rumah Luna 'tersedia' toserba mereka seenaknya _request_ minuman dan _snack_.

"Kau sudah selesai Cagalli?" Miriallia bertanya pada si pirang yang hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum dan anggukan.

Mereka pun langsung mengadakan rapat meja persegi tanpa kursi alias lesehan.

Tanpa basa-basi Meer menyeruput _diet coke_-nya. Cagalli mengambil gelas berisi es susu soda ukuran _jumbo_ karena setengah _dehidrasi_ setelah kerja _part-time_-nya bahkan susda se-galon pun mungkin belum cukup memuaskan dahaganya.

Luna memainkan sedotan dengan ujung jari pada minuman es _lemon tea_-nya. Sedangkan Miriallia tak melakukan apapun pada wedang jahenya **[2]**.

Wedang jahe? ya... Itu karena dia sedikit masuk angin. Daripada kerokan membuat kulitnya ternodai 'a colorful traditional momentary tatoo' bak tulang ikan lebih baik meminum minuman tradisional asal negara Indonesia. Konon, katanya ampuh menghilangkan rasa capek dan masuk angin.

Cukup promosi dan selayang pandangnya! kembali pada diskusi para gadis muda tersebut.

Memandang selembaran kertas berserakan di atas meja dan beberapa diantara terdapat coretan dan _notebook_ dengan _notification_ baterai berkedip-kedip minta 'mimik' _aka_ di _re-charge_, Cagalli mulai bertanya, "Jadi...bagaimana?"

"Nol. Aku tak ada ide." Meer menjawab datar melanjutkan 'mempertajam' kukunya.

'_Seperti biasa... Aku memang tak mengharapkan lebih darimu._' Cagalli bicara dalam hati. Cagalli lebih memilih pendapat Miriallia daripada Meer. "Milly?"

Miriallia meraih satu lembar _mini-poster_ seraya memakai kacamata silinder (yang entah tiba-tiba datang darimana?), terlihat wajahnya begitu serius. "Hmm... Dari segi pengambilan gambar... Untuk amatir terbilang cukup bagus. Kata-katanya juga tak boros dan...efektif! Tapi... Desain dan penempatan gambarnya masih terlihat kaku... Untuk menarik perhatian para ABG khususnya cewek. Jelas ini butuh... Sentuhan wanita."

Cagalli berkedip berkali-kali. "Sen-setuhan wanita?" Ia bergumam. Luna dan Meer, berhenti sementara memoles kukunya, nampak menggangguk sepaham.

"Err... Mi-Milly? Bukannya sudah tersentuh?" Semua mata menatap Cagalli bingung. "Lihat kau sudah menyentuhnya dan...bahkan aku sudah menyentuhnya lebih dulu semalam!" Ujar Cagalli mantap dan very _innocent_, "Kita semua sudah menyentuhnya? Kau butuh sentuhan wanita siapa lagi?"

Miriallia menggelengkan kepala kecil seraya mendengus. Luna memijit pelipisnya halus sedangkan Meer melongo dan alat kikirnya tak sengaja terselip jatuh dari jemarinya.

"Demi cintaku kepada Kira-_sama_~ itu hanya perumpamaan calon adik ipar~," lagi-lagi Meer me-_lebay_.

Cagalli menghadiahi Meer tatapan tidak suka dan berdesis, "Berhenti memanggil Kak Kira dengan Kira-_sama_! Dan...siapa juga mau ber-ipar-an denganmu!"

"Kalau begitu, Kira sayang~?"

"Meer -"

"Kira _honey_~?"

"Itu juga tidak bo -"

"Kira-_anata_~?"

"Sama saj -"

"Kira-_kun_~"

"Tidak sopan -"

"Kira suamiku~"

"Dia bukan suamimu -"

"_My love_~?"

"..."

"Oke! _Babe_~?"

"Dia bukan bayi! -"

"Cukup kalian!" Miriallia hampir menggebrak meja jika mereka tidak benar-benar berhenti. "Kalian lupa kita di sini untuk apa, hah?" Meer dan Cagalli mengeleng. "Kalau kalian lupa kuingatkan, kita di sini membantu restoran Leggi Alba bangkit kembali!" Mereka menggangguk kompak dengan semangat Miriallia yang berkoar-koar. "Bisa kita teruskan?" Lagi-lagi anggukan cepat.

Luna menghela napas kecil. "Cags. Maksud Miriallia tadi adalah... Jika kita ingin menarik semua kalangan untuk datang ke restoran itu, kita harus mengubah desain selebaran ini. Minimal..._background-_nya tidak hitam, coklat tua...uurrghh...terkesan suram. Sudah jelas para cewek malas datang ke tempat ini! Jangankan datang. Baca saja malas." Akui Luna. "Kalau Aku... Aku ingin datang ke _cafe_ yang _cozy_ bukan ke tempat yang angker."

Miriallia menjentikkan jari, "Luna _got the point!_ Setidaknya tambahkan warna sedikit cerah tapi tidak terlalu _colorful_ atau berlebihan. Kita bikin _simple_ dan minimalis. Aku bisa dengan segera mengubahnya dengan aplikasi di _notebook_-ku!" Miriallia menoleh ke arah Cagalli, "Cags kau bawa _soft copy_-nya 'kan?"

Cagalli menggangguk, merogoh tasnya, setelah menemukan apa yang di cari diserahkannya benda itu pada Miriallia.

"_Yosh_! Kita mulai!" Tanpa banyak bacot sambil memakan sate becikot, Miriallia melakukan semuanya dengan mulus semulus paha cherrybe -ehem- semulus jalan bebas hambatan (baca : jalan tol).

Sebenarnya Luna lah yang banyak membantu Miriallia. Kalau Meer masih sibuk berkutat dengan jemarinya, sedangkan Cagalli malah asyik ber- _origami_-ria dari sisa selebaran yang batal diedarkan nanti.

Dua jam empat puluh tiga menit dua ratus sembilan puluh satu koma delapan detik merupakan catatan lari maraton Cagalli waktu _junior highschool_ (tapi itu tak penting saat ini) -waktu yang sama yang dihabiskan oleh team sukses Leggi Alba terdiri dari Cagalli, Luna, Mirialllia dan Meer dalam mendesain ulang selebaran untuk mempromosikan dibukanya kembali restoran itu dalam format baru.

Mirillia merenggangkan tangannya sejenak. "_Done_! Besok akan ku cetak dan kita bisa langsung mengedarkannya!"

Cagalli mengangguk capek, "_Yokkata..._"

Kepala Meer bahkan sudah disandarkan pada bahu Cagalli. Luna mencoba menahan kantuknya.

"Tepatnya kapan kita mengedarkannya?"

"Kalau besok baru di cetak berarti _weekend_ ini harus sudah terbagi semua. Lebih cepat lebih baik!" Kata Cagalli.

"Kalau begitu _weekend_ ini kita batal ke rumah Cagalli! Kita ke Shimuya **[3]** untuk mengedarkan -" belum sempat menyelesaikan 'orasi'nya, Meer menyela Miriallia, meninggalkan bahu nyaman Cagalli.

"Apa!?" Teriaknya lengking, untung saja kamar Luna termasuk kedap suara jika tidak, Meer sudah menerima lemparan ember, entong, emping dan empang membabi buta dari para tetangga. "Tidak! Milly, kau menggagalkan rencanaku untuk bertemu dengan Kira-_sama_!"

"Meer -"

"Tidak~!"

"Ayolah Meer. Kau bisa bertemu Kira-_nii_ pada saat pembukaan restoran -"

"Pokoknya tidak!" Meer menggeleng cepat. "Pokoknya kalian saja yang ke Shimu -" Meer tersentak, tak lama seringai kecil muncul seraya menyibak rambut kelamnya. Bintang kecil muncul begitu saja di mata gelapnya. "Shimuya? Shimuya!"

"Aku tidak suka lanjutannya." Cagalli menghela napas berat.

Ya... Shimuya bagi Meer _equal shopping_. _Shopping_ merupakan hobi Meer. Meer pasti dengan hati riang gembira menerima ide Miriallia.

"Oke_ deal_! Sebutkan lokasi berkumpul dan waktunya!" Ujar Meer semangat dengan _background_ ledakan nuklir mahadashyat. Begitu cepatnya Ia melupakan Kira.

"Ingatkan aku kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengannya." Luna berkata pelan tapi masih cukup terdengar dengan yang lain.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu Lunnie." Protes Meer.

Miriallia menjawab bosan, "Itu karena kita terpaksa!"

Jawaban Miriallia, disambut tawa oleh semuanya.

"Tapi _gals_...Aku sungguh bersyukur kalianlah yang menjadi sahabatku. Apa yang bisa Aku lakukan tanpa kalian." Cagali mengakui.

"Cagalli, jangan membuat maskaraku luntur~" sahut Meer.

Suasana setengah haru menyelimuti ruangan itu. Para gadis sampai sempat membuat suara 'Aww...' Atau 'So sweet!'

Lalu mereka berpelukan _ala teletubbies_. **[4]**

* * *

Gadis cantik itu masih duduk menunggu dengan sabar, sesekali diminumnya_ rose_ _tea_ dihadapannya.

Lima menit telah berlalu belum nampak seseorang yang telah dicarinya. Kebun pribadi di kediaman Zala nampak tak jauh berubah dari yang Lacus ingat. Mawar putih, merah menghiasi sudut-sudut kebun. Sesekali tercium aroma _lavender_ dan _jasmine_. Aroma yang menenangkan dan juga menimbulkan...kenangan.

Larut menikmati keindahan sekitar, Lacus tak mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Lacus-_sama_."

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Lacus menolehkan kepala pada sumber suara tersebut tepat di sampingnya.

"Ah~ Waltfeld-_san_. Apa kabar?" Lacus menyapa pemilik suara tadi yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya singkat tanda 'penghormatan'.

Andrew Waltfeld adalah kepala rumah tangga dan sekretaris pribadi di kediaman Zala.

"Baik, Lacus-_sama_. Terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan Anda? Dan...kalau boleh tahu, mengapa Anda datang kemari tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya? Saya bisa memerintahkan kepala pelayan untuk menyiapkan se -"

"Maaf." Potong Lacus lembut tanpa menanggalkan senyumannya. "Bisakah Anda duduk terlebih dahulu."

Andrew Waltfeld hanya mengganguk kecil lalu mengambil tempat di depan Lacus.

"Ada yang ingin Saya tanyakan pada Anda." Lacus memulai.

Andrew tenang menjawab, "Saya yakin...banyak yang akan Anda tanyakan."

Nampak Lacus terkejut dengan jawaban Andrew. Seolah-olah ia sudah menebak apa yang akan Lacus tanyakan.

"Baiklah. Saya tidak akan berbasa-basi. Dimana Athrun?"

"Sebelumnya saya mewakili Athrun-_sama_ dan Patrick-_sama_ meminta maaf -"

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tiba-tiba saja Lacus kehilangan kesabarannya. Tetapi raut wajah gadis itu masih telihat tenang.

Andrew melanjutkan, "Saya mengerti Anda ingin sekali bertemu dengan Tuan Muda atau Tuan Besar, tapi Nona, Athrun-_sama_ sedang tidak berada di Jepang atau... Plant."

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Beliau sedang berada di tempat di mana saya tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk memberitahu Anda, Nona Lacus."

Lacus benar-benar terkejut sekarang, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, ini merupakan perintah langsung dari Tuan Besar."

"A-apa?" Lacus memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Tapi...Saya bisa menyakinkan Anda bahwa Beliau baik-baik saja. Tuan Besar hanya ingin agar Tuan Muda fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya tanpa gangguan dari pihak luar -"

"Maksudmu Saya, gangguan?" Potong Lacus cepat.

"Sekali lagi, Saya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini nona Lacus. Bukan maksud Saya untuk menghina Anda. Maksud Saya -"

"Baiklah..." Lacus menyela kembali, "Apa Ayahku mengetahui ini?"

Andrew sempat terdiam sewaktu Lacus menanyakan hal tersebut. Seingat Andrew, Lacus merupakan gadis baik dan lembut, yang tak mungkin menggunakan cara kotor untuk mengancamnya.

"Tuan Patrick yang telah mengatakan sendiri pada Ayah Anda, Siegel-_sama_."

Lacus berpikir, matanya menyipit, '_Dan reaksi Ayah? Mendiamkan saja? Mengapa Ayah tak memberitahu ini sebelumnya padaku?_'

"Aku tebak...Aku takkan bisa menghubunginya melalui alat komunikasi apapun...benar?"

Lacus merasa aneh, Athrun Zala, seseorang yang dikenalnya sejak kecil tiba-tiba menghapus komunikasi mereka semenjak hampir lebih dari seminggu yang lalu.

_Hell_, Ia sudah menghubungi lewat nomer ponselnya, _email, pager, fax, twitter, facebook, _bbm, surat pos bahkan mengirim surat melalui jasa titipan kilat, burung merpati dan botol yang di lempar ke laut. Hampir saja Lacus putus asa dan berusaha menghubungi Athrun melalui nomer rekeningnya (?).

Kalau ia menghubungi ke kediaman Zala secara langsung (melalui telepon), pasti jawabannya akan sama, 'Tuan Muda dan Tuan Besar sedang ke luar negeri dalam waktu yang tak tentu.'

Ia menduga Athrun pasti ke Jepang. Tempat Ia dan dirinya menghabiskan masa kecil dulu.

Satu-satu cara untuk bertemu denganya adalah terbang langsung dengan menggunakan pesawat tentunya bukan numpang Superman, Ultraman apalagi Batman.**[5] **Setibanya disana, segera bergegas langsung ke kediaman Zala.

Andrew mengangguk mantap, "Benar Nona Lacus."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Secepat mungkin Lacus-_sama_."

Lacus menghela napas kecil. Ia berpikir percuma dia _ngotot_ menanyakan tentang Athrun pasti penolakan atau jawaban mengambang yang pasti ia terima. Harus diakuinya, tubuhnya sedikit lelah akibat perjalanan, maka ia terpaksa mengakhiri perbincangan ini...untuk sementara.

"Terima kasih untuk informasi dan...kudapannya. Lezat sekali..."

"Dengan senang hati, Lacus-_sama_."

* * *

"Lacus-_sama_? Apa yang sedang Anda pikirkan sekarang? Raut wajah Anda terlihat sangat serius." Tanya Martin seraya menyetir setelah melihat sepintas raut wajah Lacus yang menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan tepat ketika Ia keluar dari kediaman Zala.

Lacus sendiri memilih menundukkan kepalanya, sesekali dimainkannya sebuah benda berbentuk bola berwarna _pink_ dipangkuannya.

"Ini aneh?" Lacus berkata lirih.

"Apa tentang Tuan Muda Zala?"

"Iya." Lacus mengangguk lemah. "Mereka jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Entahlah. Perasaanku berkata demikian. Athrun...Athrun bukan orang seperti itu." Ucapnya lirih.

"Lacus-_sama_?" Martin tak mendengar dan tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Lacus.

"Ah~ bukan apa-apa Da costa-_san_." Lacus menyakinkan. "Kau sudah memberitahukan kedatanganku pada Ayah?"

"Sudah Nona. Ayah Anda sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah untuk menyambut Anda." Kata Martin ceria.

"Seharusnya itu tidak perlu -"

"Tidak Nona, Tuan merasa itu sudah sepantasnya."

Lacus tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Martin. "Aku merindukan semuanya."

"Begitu pula semuanya, Nona."

"Aku berharap begitu..." Ucap Lacus lirih dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan di luar jendela mobil.

_'Athrun.'_

* * *

Kira baru selesai berbelanja ketika melihat Alex merenung tepat saat dia membuka pintu depan restoran.

Ngomong-ngomong soal berbelanja, hari ini Ia memutuskan untuk lebih berbelanja di pasar tradisional, beruntung cuaca hari ini cerah. Karena Kira lupa tidak bawa payung, takutnya nanti dia kehujanan, becek, tidak ada ojek.

Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu Ia belanja di sana dulu. Ingatannya masih segar dengan 'serangan' ganas nan beringas dari tante-tante _jablay_ di _minimarket _langganannya.

Jadi tanpa menurunkan harga diri walaupun harga cabe, bawang dan bahan bakar minyak naik, dengan terpaksa Ia pun memilih berbelanja ke pasar yang letaknya sedikit jauh.

Kembali pada Alex dan Kira... Mata _emerald_-nya menatap hampa ke atas luar jendela.

'_Alex-kun? Memandang apa? Langit? Atau genteng bocor!?_' Pikir Kira.

Kira berdehem kecil. "Alex-_kun_ kau sudah sarapan?"

"Huh!? A-ah ya?" Jawab Alex sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Kira.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kira seraya meletakkan tujuh kantung plastik besar dan empat kantung kertas coklat ukuran sedang di atas meja _mini bar_ mereka.

Alex mengerutkan alisnya, mulutnya ternganga tapi tetap tak mengurangi ketampanannya. '_Bagaimana Kira-san bisa membawa semua itu sendirian!? Gulp..._' Alex menggeleng ringan, '_Lebih baik jangan dipikirkan!_'

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Apa yang tadi Kira-_san_ tanyakan?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Ah. Ya."

"_Sooka.._." Kira mengangguk. "Karena hari ini kita hanya akan bersih-bersih, maka siang ini kita pesan makanan dari luar saja." Ujar Kira dengan semangat sambil mengeluarkan isi dari salah satu kantung belanjaannya. "Hitung-hitung, santai sedikit sebelum pembukaan..." Ujar Kira seraya menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih. Karena tak lupa sikat gigi setiap hari sehabis mandi.

Alex hanya mengangguk. Terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat serta terkesan terburu-buru dari arah tangga dan semakin terdengar keras.

"Kira-_nii_! Aku pergi!" Teriak Cagalli disertai adegan langsung _ngloyor _melewati mereka, tanpa _sungkem_ sang kakak.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari restoran, Kira memanggilnya, "Cagalli! Kau mau kemana?"

Sedikit menoleh ke belakang dengan tangan masih memegang kenob pintu, Ia menjawab, "Aku ada janji dengan para gadis ke Shimuya!"

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu -"

"Tidak usah, Luna sudah menyiapkan semuanya! _Bye_ Ka -"

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu!? Ada yang salah dengan pakaianku! Sudah ya, Aku pergi -" Cagalli menjawab seraya melihat dirinya dari bawah kembali ke arah Kira. Cagalli sendiri saat ini memakai celana _jeans_, tank top merah plus _blazer_ _emerald_, _running shoes_, tas punggung dan topi _baseball_.

"T-tapi Cagalli kau yakin tidak pergi kencan!"

'_Ini dia... Kira dan overproctive mode-nya,_' Cagalli memutar matanya bosan.

"Demi Haumea Kira Hibiki-_niisan_! mana ada kencan dengan pakaian seperti ini! _Bye_ -"

"Cagalli!" Panggil Kira sekali lagi.

"Apa!?" Cagalli mulai terusik.

Alex yang sedari tadi dan seperti biasanya menjadi penonton tak dianggap, menghela napas berat serta menggeleng ringan dengan _scene_ kakak adik didepannya.

"Kau yakin tidak kencan?"

"Tidak -"

"Temanmu semua para gadis 'kan!?"

"Ya. Perempuan! Cewek! Gadis! Kau butuh bukti juga jika mereka masih gadis!"

"Ti-tidak! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di Shimuya -"

Cagalli mengeluarkan nafas berat, Kira terlalu berlebihan kali ini. Kalau ia mengatakan ke Shimuya untuk memancing paus apa Kira akan percaya. '_Si bodoh ini, sudah jelas Shimuya adalah tempat perbelanjaan, masih bertanya lagi!?_' Tak ingin waktu terbuang percuma, Cagalli berkata jujur, "Mengedarkan selebaran pembukaan restoran ini -"

"Be-benarkah!?" Mendadak suasana restoran begitu cerah. Mata Kira berbinar, kunang-kunang mengelilingi tubuhnya, tak lupa _background_ Gunung Fuji kebanggaan Jepang disertai guguran bunga sakura.

Alex segera mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan kelopak bunga sakura yang datang tak di jemput pulang tak di antar, tercecer di lantai.

"Ya benar! Sudah ya Aku pergi! _Bye_ -"

"T-tunggu Cagalli?"

Urat halus muncul hampir di seluruh tubuh Cagalli. "Oh Tuhan! Apalagi!?"

"_Arigatou_...dan hati-hati!"

"Ya -"

"Cagalli?"

"Sumpah demi _Gundam Seed Destiny Remaster _yang sedang tayang, Kira Hibiki! Jika ini bukan hal yang tidak penting, Aku akan -"

"Boleh Aku memelukmu adikku sayang~" Kira _chibi with dreamy eyes mode on_.

"Aaarggh! Sana pergi peluk Alex! Aku pergi _baka-niisan_!"

_Blam!_

_Yup_... Akhirnya Cagalli resmi keluar dari restoran dengan kemarahan tingkat kotamadya.

Giliran Alex yang mendapat pandangan 'moe-moe' dari Kira. "Bukankah Ca-_chan_ sangat manis, Alex-_kun~_?"

_'Ca-chan?'_ Satu _sweatdrop_ muncul di kening Alex dan mendadak ia merinding dengan sikap Kira. Ia menggangguk ragu, "_H-ha_..."

"Tak kusangka, Ca-chan begitu memikirkan Aku~"

Dua _sweatdrop_ muncul dan Alex makin merinding. "_H-ha..._" Jawab Alex bergetar.

"Kalu begitu Alex-_kun_, mau ku peluk sebagai pengganti Cagalli~?"

_Unlimited sweatdrop_ muncul di sekujur tubuh Alex. "_Ii-ie_... _A-ano_... K-kira-_san_. Ma-maaf... A-aku akan ke belakang restoran dulu. A-aku akan mengecat je-jendela."

"Jendela?" Tanya Kira polos, memiringkan kepalanya sekitar sepuluh derajat.

'_Baka!_' Alex mengumpat dirinya sendiri. "M-maksudku dinding! Permisi." Alex terburu-buru menuju belakang restoran.

"Kenapa dengan mereka semua?" Kira mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudahlah."

**~TBC**

* * *

**Next chappie:** pembukaan kembali Restoran Leggi Alba. Pertemuan si chef ganteng Alex dengan trio M2L.

**Pojok Bacotan/Curcol Nel:** Err... Maav bagi saya chappie ini kerasa garing *kriuk* crispy *kriuk* /Author lagi makan krupuk/ *kriuk* *bow*

Skripsi kelar tapi revisinya ruar binasa! *fainted* semoga setelah ini sy bisa update sec teratur /Amin/

Adakah yang menyambut ramadhan? Sy ucapakan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. ^.^

Seperti biasa... Minta ripiu dan unek2nya. :p

**Notes: [1]** Jengkol atau Jering adlah tumbuhan khas di wilayah Asia Tenggara. Bijinya digemari di Malaysia, Thailand dan Indonesia sebagai bahan pangan. Jengkol termasuk suku polong2an. **[2] **Wedang Jahe (Bahasa Indonesia : Teh Jahe) : hidangan minuman teh jahe tradisional dari daerah Jateng dan Jatim, Indonesia. Wedang dalam bahasa Jawa berarti minuman panas, dalam artian ini adalah Teh yang tidak mengandung cafein. **[3] **Shimuya, plesetan sy u/ Shibuya : salah satu distrik khusus kota Tokyo, Jepang. Berhubung ini Orb sy ubah jadi Shimuya.** [4] **Teletubbies : sebuah acara televisi, dikhususkan kepada penonton kanak-kanak pra-sekolah. Karakternya antara lain tinky winky, dipsy, laa laa dan po. **[5]** Superman, Ultraman dan Batman : karakter fiksi yang muncul di buku komik terbitan DC komik kecuali Ultraman (adalah keluaran tv tokusatsu Jepang). Semua karakter tersebut digambarkan bisa terbang kecuali Batman.

**Special Thanks:** **Bara no Jubai**, **FTS-Peace**, **Pandamwuchan**: makasih buat art and reviewnya ^.^,** Setsuko Mizuka**, **Popcaga**, **Lezala**, **putryervika** dan** Silent readers** (kalau ada).

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel ^o^)9**

Paste your document here...


	6. New Journey

**Disclaimer:** Dengan kekuatan bulan! Gundam Seed/Destiny adalah milik Sunrise. Love in Trattoria adalah milik Washio Mie. /Lagi addictive ma prajurit sailor cantik/

**Warning:** seperti warning yang sudah-sudah cuman mo menambahkan tolong dibacanya saat buka puasa saja. ^.^v he... :p

This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**A/N:** Maaf sekali buat keterlambatan updet. Seharusnya saya updet ini minggu kemaren. Berhubung di vonis 'bedrest' so... Mohon dimaklumi. *bow*

**enjoy~ ^.^**

* * *

Singkat cerita. Si _blonde_ bermata coklat madu yang sudah terbalut perban. Bukan. Memangnya mumi. Terbalut tepung. Bukan juga. Memangnya udang. Terbalut pakaian sekolah. Benar.

_Anyway... Back again to the blonde's story._

Cagalli berniat _sujud sungkem_ sebelum berangkat sekolah pagi hari itu. Tepat di depan pintu dapur, Cagalli mendengar percakapan lumayan serius dua orang lelaki.

Sebenarnya ia tak mencuri dengar hanya tak sengaja mendengar. Dan Cagalli bersikeras tak menguping, sekali lagi tidak menguping bukan berkuping, merekalah yang berbicara terlalu keras.

Apa yang Cagalli dengar...?

* * *

**Leggi Alba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story 6: New Journey**

* * *

"Kau tegang?"

"Te-tentu..."

"Hmm..."

"K-Kau t-tidak?"

Pertanyaan itu tak langsung dijawabnya. Sepintas ia memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menjawab, "Aku tegang...tapi...kucoba untuk tenang."

"Eh? Kau kelihatan begitu tenang malah santai... Aku iri padamu ketenanganmu itu."

Alex mengangkat satu alisnya. Senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Tenang sangat dibutuhkan dalam keadaan apapun. Jujur, saat ini aku berusaha tenang. Aku tegang? Ya. _Nervous_ itu diperlukan. Agar kita selalu berusaha dan memberikan yang terbaik. Kurasa...Kira-_san_ lebih mengerti...lebih paham soal hal itu dari apapun. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagimu. Santai tapi serius. Keluarkan semua yang kita punya."

_'Memang bukan yang pertama, tapi ini hidupku. Mimpiku...' _Pikir Kira. _'Tidak... Mimpi semuanya...'_

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku berlebihan..." Kira menghela napas berat sekaligus lega. Ototnya yang tadi begitu tegang sedikit rileks. "Aku...aku...tidak tahu."

"Hmm?"

"A-Aku...tidak tahu bagaimana harus...harus berterima kasih padamu, Alex-_kun_."

Alex menurunkan matanya. Mendadak menatap lantai terlihat lebih menarik. Apa Alex lupa mengepel lantai? Atau salah mengecat lantai? _Well_.. Tidak penting juga saat ini. Ia hanya larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Dan emosinya sendiri.

Kira tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Alex. Juga tak berniat membacanya. Karena ia memang bukan orang pintar maksudnya paranormal ataupun _mind reader_ apalagi pilot gundam. Ia hanya manusia biasa.

"Itu...tak perlu Kira-_san_. Justru akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu." Alex menyakinkan. "Di saat kau...saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku berhutang banyak padamu." Akui Alex tulus.

"Eh! Ti-tidak. Kaulah yang banyak membantuku. Kau telah mengajarkanku banyak hal. Kau juga telah membuka mataku. Pengetahuanku...sangat terbatas. Aku lupa...di _luar_ sana semuanya berubah dengan cepat. Aku sendiri tak menyadari hal itu. Aku...terlalu sibuk dengan hati dan ingatanku." Kata-kata terakhir diucapkan Kira sangat lirih.

"Ini baru permulaan Kira-_san_, kita belum melihat hasilnya -"

Kira menggeleng lemah, "Alex-_kun_, bagaimanapun hasilnya, aku tetap berhutang padamu. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membalasnya tapi...yang penting tidak bertentang dengan prinsipku dan...halal. Hahaha..."

"Tapi Kira-_san_ -"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! _Yosh_! Semangat! Untuk hari pertama kita!"

Alex mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. Mata _emerald-_nya masih memancarkan suatu perasaan yang lain, keraguan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Meanwhile_...

Kelihatannya ada yang salah paham dengan maksud arah pembicaraan dua p_rince charming_ nan lajang (?) dan menggiurkan.

Cagalli salah mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Kira-kira beginilah isi pikiran Cagalli kalau otak Cagalli di bedah menggunakan pisau cukur.

Dua orang manusia! Jelas. Hidup? Ya iyalah. Bernapas? Apa perlu di tanyakan. Di ruang tertutup! Tidak juga, terbukti Cagalli bisa mengintip mereka lewat celah pintu yang terbuka. Sedikit berbisik, itu karena Cagalli jaraknya agak jauh dari mereka. Posisi mereka sangat dekat. Karena Cagalli hanya melihat punggung Alex dan Kira tertutupi olehnya.

Pembicaraan mereka samar-samar terdengar olehnya. Sangat samar. Benar-benar samar. Segala gerak tubuh mereka pun tak jelas.

Cagalli hanya mendengar beberapa kata seperti, "tegang" "tenang" "hati" "permulaa" "hutang" "balas budi". Pikiran-pikiran jorok nan kotor terlintas di otak kepala si rambut pirang ini.

'_A-apa!? Kira-nii dan Dino? Mereka? Aaarrgghhh... Tidak mungkin!_'

Diintipnya lagi kedua pemuda itu yang masih belum menyadari kalau mereka sedang 'dimatai-matai'.

Terlihat Kira melangkah melewati Alex tetapi kakinya tersandung batu krypton seukuran bakso yang entah datangnya darimana dan Alex menangkap lengan Kira, menahannya agar tak terjatuh. Mereka berpandangan. Alex terlihat sangat khawatir dan Kira terlihat menenangkannya. Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan oleh Cagalli.

'_Ki-kira-nii ti-tidak mu-mungkin di-dia...me-mereka..._'

Sebenarnya, Kira memang tidak sengaja tersandung batu, beruntung Alex menangkapnya agar Kira tidak jatuh tersungkur. Mereka memang berpandangan tapi hanya sebentar tentu saja masih saling berpegangan. Alex bertanya pada Kira dengan tatapan dan nada khawatir, apakah Kira baik-baik saja. Kira menjawabnya bahwa ia baik dan berterima kasih.

Karena jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, maka Cagalli menarik kesimpulan sendiri bahwa mereka akan...

.

.

.

.

.

"T-tunggu sebentar!" Cagalli membuka atau lebih tepatnya, mendobrak pintu sangat kasar bak sodokan badak tak bercula. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabaran dan luapan emosinya.

Dua pria tampan itu tentu saja tersentak bukan main. Wajah mereka menatap bingung dan horor siapa gerangan yang membuyarkan momen 'manis' mereka.

"Cagalli...?" Kira memiringkan kepalanya, menatap polos raut Cagalli yang begitu 'angker' dan begitu merah padam.

Alex hanya memandang bosan si bungsu Hibiki, yang tak henti-hentinya membuat keributan yang tak perlu.

"K-Kira-_nii_...! D-Dino j-jauhkan tanganmu dari k-kakakku!" Suara Cagalli bergetar hebat. Tapi masih sempat memandang Alex tajam.

"Huh?" Alex terheran. Dilepaskan lengan Kira setelah dirasanya Kira dapat berdiri stabil.

"Cagalli, kenapa membuka pintu begitu kasar." Kira berkata sambil menghampiri adiknya yang ketakutan.

Saat jarak mereka dekat, Cagalli segera menarik tangan Kira, menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuh mungilnya.

Kira terkejut atas sikap Cagalli. "Cagalli -"

Mengacuhkan Kira, Cagalli berteriak pada pria berambut_ navy blue_ di depannya, "K-Kau! A-Apa y-yang kau terhadap kakakku! Kau m-mau me-menci-menci... Aaaarrggghhh!" Dia tak sanggup mengatakan hal 'tabu' itu. Cagalli mengorak-arik rambutnya frustari. Wajahnya makin bersemu padam.

"Menci apa?" Alex menantang, suaranya tenang.

"Mencicit?" Kira menyahut polos dari belakang.

Cagalli menggeleng cepat. Susah menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Mencibir?" Kira meletakkan satu tangan di dagunya, layaknya berpikir keras.

Alex menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya. "Kurasa bukan Kira-_san_."

"Menciut." Kira kembali menebak-nebak buah manggis.

Cagalli menggeleng. Matanya ditutup erat. Giginya digertakkan.

"Menciri."

"Apa itu?" Alex bertanya_ stoic_ pada Kira.

"Eh? Bukan ya? Aku juga tak tahu maksudnya hahaha... Kalau mencitak?"

"Itu mencetak." Jawab Alex

"Mencicu."

"Mencuci." Koreksi Alex.

Dan akhirnya sodara-sodara, Cagalli terjebak di antara kedua pemuda tampan yang bermain sahut kata itu.

"Oh iya ya. Hehe..." Kira mengganguk setuju, terkekeh kecil. "Mencinta."

"Hmm...bisa jadi." Sahut Alex.

"Mencium -"

"BERHENTI!" Memotong perkataan Kira, akhirnya Cagalli mengeluarkan raungan khasnya yang hanya bisa ditemui setiap bulan purnama setahun sekali.

Teriakan tersebut berhasil membuat kedua _chef_ muda itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jika kurang rapat, Kira siap-siap meminum ramuan ekstrak daun sirih yang sempat ia buat semalam.

Cagalli memandang balik pemilik mata _emerald_ itu. Kemudian sang pemilik mata _amethyst_ bergantian selama dua putaran. Sebelum melangkah marah ke pintu keluar.

"Kalian berdua...uurrghh semoga berhasil! Aku pergi! _Bye_! Dan jaga kelakuan kalian!"

Pintu keluarpun kembali dibantingnya dengan kasar.

'_Jaga kelakuan? Apa maksudnya?_' Kira berpikir.

"Kenapa dengannya!?" Alex bertanya pada Kira disampingnya.

"Hmm... Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini, emosinya mudah sekali meluap."

"PMS!?" '_Bagiku macan kecil itu setiap hari selalu marah-marah_,' ujar Alex dalam hati.

"Mungkin. Sudahlah Alex-_kun_. Ayo kita bekerja keras di hari pertama kita!" Kira mengepalkan satu tangannya di udara membuat Alex tersenyum kecil.

"_Hai_..."

* * *

Sepulang sekolah tepat bel berbunyi dan guru meninggalkan ruang kelas setelah tak lupa memberikan mereka 'oleh oleh' setumpuk tugas karya ilmiah, Cagalli berlari kencang _straight_ menuju kediaman Hibiki. Setelah semalaman berpikir, ia diam-diam setuju untuk menjadi gadis penyambut tamu dengan pakaian melambai-lambai itu.

Dihiraukannya teriakan teman-temannya yang merengek minta Cagalli menunggu mereka agar bisa bersama-sama ke restoran.

_No way in Hell_, Cagalli mau menunjukkan dirinya memakai pakaian _ala maid_ itu di depan kawan-kawannya.

Bisa jadi _headline_ di koran sekolah. _No No! _Itu bisa meruntuhkan harga dirinya.

Dan akhirnya Cagalli tepat berada di depan restoran Leggi Alba kesayangan kakaknya itu. Cagalli sedikit terkejut dan hamapir mengira salah alamat dan restorannya berubah menjadi balai desa atau kantor pos. Karena antrian panjang di depan restoran mereka mirip antrian sembako murah, pembagian THR dan pembagian BLSM.

'_Wow..._' Hanya itu yang ada di benak Cagalli.

"Kira-_nii_... Aku pulang." Saat memasuki restoran itu juga Cagalli tak kalah terkejutnya. Sangat ramai. Di dalam juga masih ada beberapa pengunjung yang masih antri.

Cagalli hanya melihat Kira mondar-mandir di sekitar meja _bar_ mereka lalu ke pengunjung lalu ke dapur lalu meja kasir dan seterusnya.

Gila. Ya. Tapi memang restoran ini minim pegawai. Akibat keterbatasan dana.

Lalu di mana Alex?

"Kira-_nii_ -"

"Jangan sekarang Cagalli, aku benar-benar sibuk." Kira memotong perkataan Cagalli.

"Mana Alex?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Keluar sebentar." Jawab Kira cepat seraya kembali ke dapur.

"Ya sudah aku keatas." Teriak Cagalli. Entah Kira mendengar atau menjawab, Cagalli tidak tahu. Cagalli segera bergegas ke dalam kamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi serta sangat terpaksa diraihnya pakaian _maid_ itu dan dikenakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kira-_nii_?"

Kira yang membelakangi Cagalli dari meja _bar_-nya, menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Cagalli maaf aku tak bisa melayanimu sekarang aku benar-benar sibuk. Dengan selebaran saja bisa sampai seramai ini. Alex belum datang dari -ah... Itu dia." Mata Kira menangkap mata _emerald_ Alex yang baru saja memasuki restoran. "Alex-_kun_, maaf tapi di sini sangat ramai, bisakah kau segera -eh Alex-_kun_?"

Kira memandang Alex yang sepertinya terlihat sedikit terkejut melihatnya -ah bukan, Alex tidak terkejut melihatnya tetapi sesuatu dibelakangnya. Sesuatu atau seseorang itu pasti melakukan sesuatu yang menarik sampai bisa membuat sang _chef_ berambut _navy blue_ itu menaikkan kedua alisnya, wajahnya yang putih bersih itu dibuat sedikit _shock_. Sang _chef_ muda tersebut sempat terhenti langkahnya sejenak sebelum melewati Kira dengan wajah minim ekspresinya yang khas. Apapun yang ada di belakang Kira itu pastilah sangat sangat 'menarik' hingga Alex mengacuhkan Kira. Mengacuhkan para pelanggan wanita bahkan pria yang mengaguminya dalam diam saat Alex pertama kali memasuki restoran.

Mata Kira pun mengikuti kemana Alex pergi. Setelah melihat jelas apa yang membuat Alex menghiraukannya, ekspresi Kira pun tak jauh beda terkejutnya dengan ekspresi Alex sebelumnya.

"Demi Haumea, Ca-Cagalli..." Mulut Kira ternganga, matanya membulat sempurna, dan ia hampir pingsan melihat penampilan 'berbeda' adik kandungnya itu.

"_K-Kawai..._" Kira kembali bergumam dengan ekspresi anak anjing minta welas asih. Ekspresi pembeli meminta keringan harga pada penjual. Kedua tangan diletakkan di kedua pipinya yang memerah seolah Kira melihat sesuatu yang imut dan lucu nan menggemaskan.

Cagalli sendiri dengan seragam _maid_ hitam putih _plus_ aksesoris kepala khas maid (ikat kepala berenda), dengan posisi _unlady like_, berdiri tegap_ ala_ prajurit dalam posisi 'istirahat di tempat', menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dan muka yang bersemu merah.

Alex berhenti berjarak satu lengan orang dewasa didepannya. Menghindari pandangan mata Alex, Cagalli bergumam, "Ter-Tertawalah se-sesuka kalian."

"Ma-mana mungkin! Kau manis sekali Ca-_chan_~ aku ingin memeluk dan menciummu~ adikku sayang~ kau manis sekali~" Kira kembali pada _dreamy eyes_-nya, _desperate look dan puppy eyes_ yang tak dapat ditolak oleh makhluk apapun di dunia termasuk makhluk gaib, ya...kecuali Cagalli. "Eh...kamera. Aku harus memotret Ca-_chan_ yang langka ini! -oh sial... Pesanan ini harus segera di antar!" Kira segera mengantarkan pesanan meninggalkan Cagalli dan Athrun di depan pintu dapur mereka.

'_Kakak gila._' Ujar Cagalli dalam hati dengan menunjukkan ekspresi jijik pada kakaknya yang berlari tergesa-gesa mengantarkan pesanan makanan _customer_.

Dialihkan pandangan mata _amber_-nya, justru bertemu dengan sepasang mata _emerald_ yang menatap sedari tadi -mata paling ingin dihindarinya saat ini.

Cagalli menatapnya ragu-ragu, keheningan ini jelas membunuhnya. Ia ingin berteriak tepat di depan muka _flawless chef_ muda yang sampai saat ini belum berkomentar apa-apa tentang penampilan barunya itu. Melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca oleh Cagalli. Sangat mengganggu.

"K-Kau tau...sangat tidak sopan...memandang seperti itu?" Sekali lagi Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain tempat.

"Hmm? Seperti apa?" Tanyanya santai.

Ketenangan dan suara yang berat itu membuat Cagalli makin merona. Alex jelas mempunyai suatu efek padanya.

"Aarrgghh...kalau kau ingin tertawa, lakukan saja tidak perlu di tahan. Ini makin membuatku tidak nyaman." Cagalli menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak kencang dan memancing perhatian para pengunjung restoran.

"Jadi benar kau tidak nyaman." Alex menyeringai kecil. Cagalli bersumpah dalam hati jika tidak di depan umum, dia sudah memukul wajahnya yang menyeringai itu. "Itulah akibatnya nona, jika kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan seseorang sampai akhir."

Mengacuhkan kata-kata Alex, Cagalli menggumamkan beberapa umpatan kecil yang hanya bisa di dengar keduanya.

Alex menghela nafas berat. "Ayo ikut aku." Baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti, menyadari si pirang tak mengikutinya.

Cagalli memandang Alex heran. Dan tak beranjak dari tempat di mana ia berdiri sebelumnya.

Tak sabar, Alex kembali dan menarik pergelangan Cagalli lembut. Sontak Cagalli kembali memerah antara marah dan malu. Alex menyeretnya ke lantai dua. Mereka berhenti di depan kamar Alex.

"D-Dino..."

"..." Alex meninggalkan Cagalli di depan kamar. Masuk dan keluar dengan bungkusan bewarna coklat yang familiar baginya. "Ini." Diserahkan bungkusan itu begitu saja tanpa banyak kata terucap. "Buka. Pakai. Dan segera turun." Perintah Alex singkat dan tegas meninggalkan _the confusing_ Cagalli sendiri di depan kamarnya.

"Ini...kan..." Cagalli teringat, ia belum membuka bungkusan yang dipikirnya pakaian _maid_ itu. Alangkah terkejutnya setelah bungkusan itu terbuka. '_Pakaian biasa? Bukan pakaian maid._' Cagalli terkesima dengan pemberian Alex itu. Senyum tulus menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Tanpa banyak pertanyaan Cagalli segera berganti pakaian. _Well... Poor Kira_, kesempatan mengabadikan momen Cagalli dengan pakaian_ girly ala maid _pupus sudah.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kyaaa_~ C-Cagalli kau manis!" Kira menatap gadis pirang di depannya, terpesona dengan penampilan Cagalli yang baru walaupun tak seimut dengan pakaian berenda-renda _ala maid_. "Ter-ternyata pakaian apapun cocok untukmu." Airmata bahagia meluncur deras dari mata _amethyst_. Tiba-tiba suasana di sekitar mereka terlihat lebih cerah dan bunga-bunga kecil muncul di mana-mana.

'_Dari mana asal bunga-bunga ini?_' Pikir Cagalli dalam hati sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bunga disekitarnya. '_Tunggu sebentar! Kak Kira mengucapkan 'kya'!? Mungkin aku salah dengar! Lupakan Cagalli... Fokus! Semangat!_'

"D-Diam Kak! Aku mau membantu. Aku mulai darimana?" Cagalli terlihat bersemangat dengan pakaian barunya yang terlihat lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya.

Cagalli mengenakan kemeja wanita lengan panjang berwarna hijau muda, lengan kemeja di _rol_-nya sampai siku menampakkan kaos panjang hitam didalamnya, serta syal putih di lehernya. _Mini apron_ putih yang hanya melilit pinggangnya. Celana _jeans_ coklat menutupi tiga per empat kakinya, kaos kaki panjang bergaris dengan warna berselingan hijau dan putih, terakhir sepatu kets berwarna coklat muda. Penampilan yang cocok untuk gadis muda yang tomboi dan enerjik.

Alex memang pintar membaca situasi sekarang ini. Pilihan yang tepat untuk Cagalli.

"Kira-_nii_?"

Kira yang masih di langit ketujuh pun segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan terjun bebas ke bumi. "Eh...oh -"

Alex dengan pakaian _chef_ putih-nya menghampiri mereka dan memotong perkataan Kira, "Lama sekali nona! Ah, sudah kau pakai rupanya."

"Kau yang suruh kenapa bertanya?" Balas Cagalli lemah.

Alex memperhatikan Cagalli sejenak. Diperhatikan secara intens membuat muka Cagalli kembali merona. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Cagalli khawatir jika penampilannya ini mengecewakan Alex.

'_Eh!? Pe-peduli amat, dia kecewa atau tidak._' Ujar Cagalli dalam hati kembali ke pemikiran rasionalnya.

"Nyaman?" Hanya itu yang meluncur di bibir Alex. Membuat Cagalli sedikit kecewa dengan minimnya ekspresi Alex dengan penampilan barunya.

"N-Nyaman." Jawab Cagalli lirih, masih belum mampu menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Bagus. Itu cocok denganmu -"

"Co-Cocok?" Wajah Cagalli berseri. Alex mengatakan ia cocok dengan penampilan ini. Sebelum Cagalli menanyakan lebih lanjut. Lagi-lagi Alex menarik tangannya lembut, membuat Cagalli hampir lemas karena sentuhan yang mendadak.

"Ayo...Aku butuh kau untuk menyambut tamu nona." Dan akhirnya Cagalli diseret Alex untuk membantu mereka menyambut, mengantarkan dan mencatat pesanan.

Kata-kata Alex "aku butuh kau" terngiang terus dalam kepalanya. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Cagalli bertanya dalam hatinya. '_Aku butuh kau? Kurasa... Kami membutuhkanmu Alex._'

* * *

"OMG!" Ucap Miriallia terkesima. Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan itu sangat keras.

Perintah Meer setengah tak ikhlas, "Cubit aku!"

"Nih!" Luna dengan senang hati menurutinya.

"Ouch... Lunnie! Itu terlalu keras! Pelan-pelan sedikit!" Erang Meer.

Luna menyilangkan lengan ke depan. "Kau sendiri yang minta Meer _no baka_!"

"Tapi jangan sekeras itu! Bagaimana kalau kecantikanku luntur!"

"Apa hubungannya -"

"_Girls! Stop! Please!_ Fokus! Demi Haumea berhentilah bertengkar! Kalian menarik perhatian yang tidak perlu. Kakiku ini sudah pegal karena antrian panjang ini dan kalian..." Miriallia mengambil napas sejenak lalu melanjutkan. "Ah sudahlah... Ayo masuk. Giliran kita."

Luna dan Meer tanpa banyak bacot karena tidak makan sate bekicot pun memasuki restoran Leggi Alba dengan damai.

Sesampainya di dalam...

"Oh Tuhan!"

"Oh Haumea."

"Oh Auel~"

Sontak Miriallia dan Luna memberikan Meer tatapan beracun nan mematikan. Membuat bulu halus Meer berdiri.

"Kau lihat itu, aku tak percaya? Hanya dengan selebaran dan waktu yang begitu singkat -"

"Restoran ini menjadi sangat ramai seperti ini. Hebat! -"

"Dan kita harus mengantri lagi di dalam!"

_Sigh!_ Mereka menghela nafas lelah bersamaan.

Dan...entah ada apa hari dengan hari ini. Permainan sahut kata nampaknya menjadi tren di kota Orb. Urutan dari suara di atas adalah Miriallia, Luna dan Meer, serta berlaku di bawah ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengantri..."

"Habis...mau bagaimana lagi..."

"Kenapa kita harus mengantri sih~ aku 'kan calon istri Kira-_sama_~ Lagipula Cagalli-_chan_ sahabat kita~"

_Sigh!_ Mereka kompak mengeluh.

Tiba-tiba Miriallia teringat sesuatu. "Meer ucapkan kalimat terakhir?"

"Meer kau dengar Miri, ucapkan kalimat terakhir?" Luna menambahkan.

Meer berkedip berkali-kali, "Hah? Yang mana? Kira-_sama_ suamiku~?" Meer menjawab polos.

"Bukan! Yang satunya lagi! Sahabat apa?"

"Bukan! Maksud Miri yang satu lagi! Yang ada kata sahabatnya itu?"

"Heh? Sahabat? Sahabat siapa? Aku?"

Miriallia menggeleng kesal. Luna mendesah malas. Meer memandang polos keheranan pada mereka. Kehebohan mereka menarik minat beberapa pengunjung di sekitarnya.

"Kalimat terakhir! Cagalli? Sahabat!_ Hello... Ring the bell_!?"

"Hmm? _Ring the bell_? Sahabat? Cagalli? Meer kau mengerti?"

"_Ring the bell_? Siapa yang membunyikan bel? Cagalli? Dimana ada bel? Cagalli yang membunyikan bel? Dimana dia?"

Miriallia memukul dahinya keras. '_Oh Haumea, kenapa kau berikan aku sahabat seperti ini!_'

'Kehebohan' kecil mereka berhasil menarik minat pengunjung restoran.

"Sebenarnya kalian mengerti tidak?"

"Kau mengerti tidak Meer?"

"Tidak mengerti di bagian yang mana? Jelaskan padaku!"

Mirillia menggeleng kepalanya tak percaya. "Demi Haumea. Kalian membuat ini menjadi sulit! Dan Luna jangan mengulang perkataanku."

Luna terkekeh kecil. Meer menyeringai dan menyikut halus perut Luna. "Dengarkan itu..."

Luna berdesis, "itu berlaku untukmu juga."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Meer sebelumnya. Cagalli, sahabat kita. Kenapa dari awal kita tak gunakan kesempatan itu."

Luna dan Meer berbagi pandang, lalu kembali menggeleng ketika bertemu kembali dengan mata _icy_ blue Mirialia.

"Maksudku adalah kenapa kita harus berlama-lama mengantri jika kita bisa lewat jalan pintas. Jalan pintas di sini maksudku adalah pintu belakang...pintu dapur. Kira-_nii_ dan si Goji -_ehem_- Dino-_san_ tidak akan keberatan karena kita adalah _sa-ha-bat Ca-ga-lli_. Mengerti sekarang?" Miriallia memberi penekanan saat mengucap "sahabat Cagalli".

Luna dan Meer mengangguk cepat. Akhirnya setelah penjelasan panjang kali lebar kali brantas kali ciliwung kali -ehem- mereka mengerti maksud Miriallia. _What a waste time they have_!

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo -"

"Terlambat _baka_. Cagalli sedang menuju ke arah kita." Miriallia berkata dengan sangat santai seraya menunjuk ke arah si pirang dengan muka tidak sedap di pandang dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri _oh-so-called-bestfriend_-nya itu.

"Kalian ini...sehari saja tidak buat keributan, bisa tidak?" Cagalli memberikan mereka paling masam.

'_Penyelamat kita!_' Pikir mereka bersama-sama.

Saat tepat di hadapan mereka. Serempak maju tak gentar mereka langsung memeluk erat Cagalli.

"Cagalli kau keren!"

"_Nice custom_ Cags!"

"Kyaaaa~ Aku suka!"

Cagalli terkejut dan hampir mati tercekik pelukan erat mereka. "_Th-thank_, b-bisa l-lepaskan a-aku!"

Menyadari 'kesusahan' Cagalli, mereka melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan meminta maaf.

"Cagalli...ayo sekarang juga antarkan kami ke dapur. Aku kangen suamiku, Kira-_sama_." Meer menyolot.

Luna pun tak mau kalah, "Benar Cagalli, cepat kita ke dapur aku ingin bertemu dengan Kak -oh Tuhan~ siapa itu~?"

Tanpa diketahui oleh Cagalli. _Chef_ Alex yang mendengar keributan itu, sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

Cagalli mengernyit, "Hah? Kau ingin bertemu dengan Tuhan? Dan kenapa harus membuat keributan tak penting di sini! Sana ke kuil -"

"Keributan kalian terdengar sampai ke dalam. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Suara serak khas milik Alex memotong pembicaraan dengan _volume_ sangat pelan dengan jarak sangat dekat dengan Cagalli agar tak mengganggu kenyamanan _customer yang lain_.

"Eh? Dino? Maaf kalau temanku ini membuatmu terganggu. Mereka bla-bla-bla..."

Mereka membeku, '_Dino!? Gojira!? T-rex!? A-Alex D-Dino!_' _Inner mind _Meer, Luna dan Miriallia berteriak tak percaya dengan makhluk di depan mereka.

Saat sang gadis penyambut tamu berambut pirang menjelaskan siapa, apa yang dilakukan dan sebagainya. Ketiga gadis itu sibuk dengan imajinasi mereka. Mereka tak percaya dengan sesosok manusia bernama Alex Dino yang digambarkan oleh Cagalli sebelumnya, satu kata...menyeramkan. Tapi...apa yang disaksikan mereka sekarang ini adalah makhluk terindah, sungguh berkebalikan dengan pendeskripsian Cagalli sebelumnya.

Tampan, kulit putih tanpa cacat, mata _emerald_ yang menghipnotis, tubuh tinggi dan proposional, harum tubuh yang maskulin, suara berat, parau dan begitu ramah, rambut _navy blue_ yang terlihat halus, kira-kira masih seumuran dengan mereka alias muda, seorang _chef_, _available_ (?). _Lastly...Sexy as hell, gergous as sin_.

'_OH TUHAN!_' _Inner_ Miriallia.

'_My prince!_' _Inner_ Luna.

'_Mine, mine and mine alone, only mine!_' _Inner_ Meer.

Wajah mereka sungguh _priceless_. Bola mata membulat sempurna, mulut menganga lebar bak lapangan bola, air liur menetes sederas niagara.

"...oi!"

"..." Hening.

"...woi!"

"..." Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Tsk...menyebalkan! Dino ayo kita pergi! Biarkan mereka berlumut dan berakar di sana -"

"_Ch-chotto matte_ Cagalli!" Panggil Meer, Luna dan Miriallia kompak.

"AP -_cough_- apa?"

"Kau tidak mau mengenalkan _chef_ restoran Leggi Alba pada kami." Meer mulai dengan memandang Alex genit.

"_Chef_ kami tetap Kira-_nii_! Kalau kalian ke sini cuma mau cari ribut mendingan _shoo.._." Cagalli berdesis pelan pada mereka. Dengan _gesture_ mengusir.

"Cagalli kita ini _customer_, jadi perlakukan kita dengan baik ya, _gadis penyambut tamu_." Luna mengedipkan mata pada Alex dan Cagalli _plus _senyum mautnya yang paling manis. Disambut anggukan setuju dari Meer dan Miriallia.

Cagalli mengucapkan kata "pengkhianat" tanpa suara pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, biar saya antarkan **nona** sekalian ke meja -" belum selesai Cagalli berbicara, para gadis sudah mengerumuni Alex. Cagalli menghela nafas berat atas kelakuan mereka.

"Kau Alex 'kan? Hai salam kenal, aku Meer, sahabat Cagalli~" Meer mengulurkan tangan kanan yang sudah di poles dengan cat kuku berwarna merah menyala itu. Alex terkejut tapi tetap tenang. Disambutnya tangan Meer ragu-ragu. Dengan senyum ragu-ragu. Semua serba ragu-ragu. Sangat canggung. Serba aneh.

'_Ini dia, sudah di mulai..._' Cagalli memijit pelipisnya lelah.

"_H-hai_... Alex. Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Saat Alex mencoba melepaskan tangannya, Meer malah mempererat genggamannya.

"Apakah sakit?"

"Huh?" '_Apa maksudnya? Kalau yang dimaksud genggaman tanganmu? Ya sakit. Apa yang kau lakukan setiap hari? Angkat besi?_'

"Apakah sakit saat kau terjatuh dari surga Alex-_kun_~? karena kau adalah malaikat tercantik di mata indahku ini~"

_Sweatdrop_.

Alex hanya mengucapkan 'ah' tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Cagalli, Luna dan Miriallia memutar matanya bosan menanggapi rayuan basi Meer.

"Minggir Meer." Luna menyingkirkan Meer secara paksa dan meraih tangan Alex. "Hai Alex, aku Luna, sahabat Caggy-_chan_ di sana! _Yoroshiku ne_~"

Meer men-_death glare_ Luna, tapi diacuhkan begitu saja oleh pemilik rambut magenta itu.

"Hmm. Alex." Alex mengangguk kecil, paham.

"Alex-_san_~ bisa tidak ajarin aku memasak?"

Alex tak langsung menjawab. Ia sempat berpikir beberapa detik. "Boleh. Masakan apa?" '_Sabar... Sabar..._'

"Masakannya sih tidak susah, cuma ada tiga bahan yang susah di dapat?"

"Apa itu?" '_Perasaanku tidak enak._'

"Kamu, aku dan cinta kita." Luna merayu.

_Sweatdrop._

'_Eww...rasanya mau muntah._' Pikir Meer, Cagalli dan Miriallia bersamaan.

Miriallia melambaikan tangannya kecil, "Halo Alex-_san_...Miriallia, sahabat Cagalli. Panggil aku Miri saja. Dan tenang aku tak seperti mereka berdua."

Meer berdesis, Luna menyipitkan mata pada Miriallia, dan Alex menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman nenek sihir.

Alex membalas Miriallia dengan senyum tanpa berjabat tangan. "Alex."

"Nah! Sudah 'kan acara perkenalannya! Mari nona saya antarkan anda semua ke yang maha kuasa-"

"Apa!?" Mereka protes.

"-_cough_- Maksud saya meja anda." Lanjut Cagalli menyipitkan mata pada sahabatnya.

"Tunggu Cagalli!" Sahut Meer. "_Ne_...Alex-_kun_ bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengantar kami, biar Cagalli melayani tamu yang lain~" rayunya dengan suara manja. Cagalli melototkan mata _amber_-nya pada si gadis berambut kelam itu.

_Sigh_.

'_Profesional!_' Pikir Alex.

Sang gadis menunggu Alex dengan manis dilengkapi tatapan memelas _ala_ anjing tersesat dan kucing haus akan belaian.

_Another sigh_.

"Baiklah nona-nona yang manis, silahkan lewat sini." Alex tersenyum lebar dan ramah seraya menunjukkan jalan ke meja mereka. Mereka dengan patuh, taat dan teratur mengikuti Alex ke mana pun ia berlabuh.

"Alex-_kun_~ kami lo yang membantu Cagalli menyebarkan selebaran resto ini~"

"Hmm? Terima kasih banyak. Lain kali bawa keluarga kalian juga kemari."

"_Ne_...Alex-_san_ kapan-kapan masak untukku ya?"

"Kalau kalian menjadi pelanggan tetap, aku akan memasak sesuatu."

"Alex-_san_ makanan apa yang paling enak di sini."

"Semua yang Kira-_san_ buat di sini enak. Tapi kalau untuk gadis yang sedang menjaga kalori di tubuhnya, saya sarankan...-"

Cagalli samar-samar masih dapat mendengar suara-suara mereka yang mulai mengecil dan menjauh.

Sesungguhnya kondisi Cagalli saat ini...

Rahangnya hampir terjatuh saat melihat senyum Alex dan kata-kata rayuan yang digunakannya. Bola matanya hampir terlepas saking terkejutnya. '_Go-Gojira t-tersenyum? N-nona ma-manis? Dear Haumeu, ini mimpi! Mimpi buruk! Aaarrgghh... Senyum Dino menyeramkan! Sungguh licik! Aarrgghh..._'

Dan hari-hari yang berwarna di restoran Leggi Alba pun dimulai...

* * *

"Sudah ada petunjuk keberadaannya?"

"Belum -"

"Kalau begitu...untuk apa kau membuang waktuku -"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang atau sekelompok yang melindungi keberadaannya tuan. Ada cara yang paling efektif untuk menemukannya!"

"Apa itu?"

Bagaimana kalau kita memancingnya keluar, tuan?"

"Dengan?"

"Kelemahannya!"

"Jangan berbasa-basi -"

"Lacus Clyne."

"...wanita itu juga sudah mulai curiga. Dia juga bukan wanita bodoh! Lakukan sesukamu! Temukan bocah sialan itu! Bisa apa dia hidup di luar sana sendirian!"

"Baik Tuan Zala."

"Aku tidak menerima kata gagal Rau!"

* * *

"Cagalli-_sama_. Terimalah aku menjadi pelayan di restoranmu!"

"Cagalli-_sama_. Akan kulakukan semua untukmu!"

"Cagalli... Ampuni dosa-dosa mereka, biarkan aku hidup tenang di dunia ini. Mereka gila, jangan dengarkan!"

Sontak, pemilik mata ungu dan hitam men-_death glare avatar_ pemilik mata_ baby blue_ yang meringis geli itu.

Suara siapakah itu? Bisa menebak? Mari kita telaah perlahan-lahan. Suara pertama adalah Meer Campbel, kedua Lunamaria Hawk, ketiga tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Miriallia Haw.

Tak terasa dua minggu terlewati setelah pembukaan kembali restoran milik keluarga Hibiki. _Trio_ kwek kwe eh- maksudnya _trio_ kwe tiau (bukan nama sebenarnya cuma pinjaman) selalu datang ke sana, secara rutin sehabis pulang sekolah. Bisa di bilang sang _trio_ saat ini merupakan pelanggan tetap di sana. Bahkan di saat _weekend_ bisa seharian penuh, dihabiskan si_ trio_, hanya untuk nongkrong di tempat tersebut dan memesan satu macam makanan saja.

Praktis, hemat dan menguntungkan. Praktis karena di meja mereka tidak berceceran bermacam makanan, hemat karena hanya mereka hanya memesan satu piring makanan tanpa minuman, entah disebut hemat atau pelit dan menguntungkan karena bisa berdekatan dan melihat secara langsung bahkan kalau beruntung mereka dapat menyentuh Alex dan Kira.

Itulah salah satu alasan Kira memilih untuk tetap berada di dapur, menghindari mereka agar tetap lajang dan perjaka lebih lama. Dapat di hitung dengan jari Kira keluar dari dapur kesayangannya itu.

Dan sekarang duo ML alias Meer Luna, merengek-rengek pada Cagalli agar diberikan kesempatan -lebih tepatnya alasan, agar bisa selalu berdekatan (baca : men_stalker_) dengan duo _chef_ tampan.

Menggunakan aplikasi _chat kokoa talk and look_ dengan slogan "free free free free free" mereka melakukan _chating_ secara bersamaan _ala_ skype. Cagalli yang cukup lelah dengan keadaan restoran yang makin ramai dan membuatnya makin sibuk, hanya mendesah malas. Miriallia memutar matanya bosan dengan sikap kedua temannya itu.

"Aku bukan **Cagalli-****_sama_** kalian." Yakinnya dengan suara berat dan mengantuk.

"Cagalli...ayolah ini sudah ke sebelas kalinya aku memohon padamu." Rengek Meer.

Luna tak mau kalah, "masih sebelas? Aku sudah ke dua puluh kalinya! Cagalli terimalah aku sebagai pegawai _part time job_ di restoranmu. Kau lupa dulu akulah yang menolongmu mencari kerja sambilan?"

"Itu t-tidak adil Luna. Kau memaksa adik iparku! Aku lah yang meminta pekerjaan itu lebih dulu!"

"Adik ipar?" Cagalli bergumam kecil. Tak ada yang mendengar gumaman Cagalli. Mereka, Luna dan Meer, masih melanjutkan 'genjatan senjata' mereka.

"Selagi ada kesempatan kenapa tidak Campbell! Lagipula Caggy-_chan_ tidak keberatan." Luna menyolot.

"Caggy-_chan_?" Gumam Cagalli makin lirih dan terganggu. Ia mulai merasa risih dengan semua bualan temannya itu. Miriallia mulai tertawa geli.

"Luna itu _blackmail_ -"

"Aku sedang tidak bermain surat-suratan. Perlu kau ketahui, itu namanya balas budi Meer -"

"Itu curang. Jangan dengarkan dia adik ipar!"

"Adik ipar gundulmu! Caggy-_chan_ dengarkan saja sahabatmu yang paling rasional ini."

Sudut bibir Cagalli mulai berkedut. Miriallia malah memakan popcorn dengan santainya.

"Hah! Rasional!? _Exxxxcccuuusseee mee_~ Maaf ya yang terdengar di telingaku adalah kata te-ra-si-onal! Dan kau...kau hanya meminta timbal balik!"

"Masih lebih baik darimu! Aku memang niat bekerja di restoran Cagalli-_chan_!"

Awan hitam mulai menyelimuti Cagalli. Muncul urat halus membentuk siku di ujung dahinya.

"Hahaha... Yang benar saja Lunnie-tun kau hanya ingin berdekatan Kira-_sama_ dan Alex-_sama_!"

"_Well_... Bukankah kau jelas mempunyai niatan yang sama Meer-_chan_!"

Urat halus muncul lagi di semua kepalanya. Badan Cagalli bergetar hebat, mukanya memerah. Nafasnya memburu. Seperti gunung berapi yang akan meletus.

Miriallia yang menyadari ini, mencoba menengahi 'the chick's fights' yang kelihatannya bila tak dihentikan bisa mencapai episode ke 2000 mengalahkan sinetron 'tukang siomay naik bajaj' dan keburu mereka semua dilahap 'singa murka'.

"Err..._gals_?"

"Bagaimana dengan Auel." Luna bertanya sinis.

"Auel? Siapa?" Meer menjawab santai.

"Apa? Kau lupa? Jangan pura-pura lupa b****!"

"_What!?_ Sialan kau Lunni-sl**!"

"_Girls_?" Mirillia memotong dengan canggung.

"Bla...bla..bla...!" Perdebatan berlanjut. Tak ada yang mendengar ucapan Miriallia.

'_Breath in breath out!_' Kata Miriallia dalam hati.

"Kira _mine_! Alex _mine_! _Mine and mine alone!_" Teriak Meer.

"Oh ya? Sayang Aku tak melihat namamu di jidat mereka nona!" Balas Luna mencibir.

"Err... Serius _girls_ -" Miriallia mencoba memotong.

"_Kira and Alex are belong to me! Thats final!_"

"Ya dalam jangka waktu seribu tahun cahaya!"

"Ah sudahlah. Semoga kalian selamat dunia akhirat. _Bye Cagalli~ bye girls~_ sampai jumpa besok." Dengan begitu Miriallia terlepas dari siksaan sakit di telinga.

"Kira suamiku! Alex kekasihku!"

"Pfft...Mereka bukan milikmu!"

"Milikku!"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"HENTIKAN!"

"Tapi Cagall -" Luna dan Meer kompak berusaha meyakinkan Cagalli. Tetapi Cagalli lebih dulu memotong.

"KAK KIRA BUKAN MILIK KALIAN DAN SI GOJIRA ITU uuurrghh... TERSERAH MAU KALIAN APAKAN DIA TAPI JANGAN DI HADAPANKU! DAN BERHENTI MENGUNJUNGI RESTORAN SETIAP HARI HANYA UNTUK MENGUNTIT MEREKA."

Setelah berteriakan murka dengan getaran 5 _schala richter_ di kota setempat ditambah dengan mengakhiri percakapan secara paksa, Cagalli pun tergeletak lemas di tengah kasur busanya.

Ditatapnya lekat langit kamarnya. '_Kekasih ya?_' Pikir Cagalli melayang. "Apa Kira-_nii_ mempunyai kekasih? Ehmm...Setiap hari Kira-_nii_ mengurus kebutuhan rumah dan restoran. Aku tak pernah melihat Kak Kira membawa seorang wanita pulang ke rumah, berbicara dengan wanita begitu akrab selain ketiga temanku itu." Cagalli mendesah lelah. "Bagaimana mau cari kekasih kalau bersantai saja jarang! Bagaimana kalau cari kekasih kalau setiap hari bergaul denganku dan gojira itu!" Sepintas pemikiran yang lain muncul dalam kepala pirangnya. "Kalau...Alex? Apa dia sudah punya kekasih? Jangan-jangan dia sudah menikah? Atau...duda? Tidak-tidak! Tampangnya walaupun sedikit boros dari Kira-_nii_ tapi dia jelas masih muda. Tipe kekasihnya seperti apa ya kira-kir -aarrgghhh... **_NO!_** K-Kenapa aku malah membayangkan gojira sialan itu! Tidak! I-ini pasti karena kelelahan ya kelelahan! Lebih baik aku tidur." Teriak Cagalli pada dirinya sendiri. Menutup seluruh tubuh dengan selimut motif _angry birds_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa diketahui Cagalli, Alex dan Kira yang kebetulan melintas dan mendengar teriak tidak jelas Cagalli menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak dan bertemu pandang.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu Alex-_kun_."

"Huh? Tidak."

"Kukira aku mendengar Cagalli berteriak?" Kira menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Untuk apa dia berteriak-teriak malam-malam begini?"

"Aku mendengar dia berteriak soal kekasih? Menurutmu apa dia punya kekasih?"

Alex mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Punggungnya menghadap Kira saat ini, Kira tidak dapat melihat raut wajahnya. "Kurasa bukan urusanku." Ucapnya datar.

"Hahaha... Iya benar, kalau kau Alex-_kun_?" Kira mengikuti jejak Alex.

"Hmm?" Tanpa menghentikan atau memperlambat langkahnya.

"Kau punya kekasih?"

"T-Tidak."

"Istri?"

"Ti-tidak." Alex mulai tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini.

Alex berhenti tepat di depan lemari pendingin sedangkan Kira mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di _pantry_.

"Hahaha...maaf maaf. Bicara apa aku ini, kalau seumuranmu tentu saja mempunyai kekasih atau orang yang disukai atau...tunangan? Hahaha... Benar begitu Alex-_kun_?"

Alex sempat menghentikan apapun yang ia kerjakan selama beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tertunda sebelumnya.

Tak segera mendapat respon dari seseorang si seberang sana, Kira pun memandang Alex. "Alex-_kun_?"

Alex yang kali ini membereskan peralatan dapur, menjawab Kira tanpa menoleh. "Hmm...a-ah ya, tapi tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

Kira menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan pelan. "_Sooka_...kita sama hahaha..." Kira kembali menghadap _pantry_ kebanggaannya itu dan menutup pintunya. "_Ne_...Alex-_kun_ bagaimana kalau dengan teman-teman Cagalli itu?"

"Huh?"

"Teman Cagalli yang datang setiap hari itu. Ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" Ujar Kira tersenyum manis seraya membersihkan gelas, sendok, pisau dan piring makan bergantian.

_Sweatdrop._

"_E-etou_..." Alex menghela nafas malas. "T-tidak Kira-_san_..."

"Oh..." Jawab Kira yang kini mengelap piring sampai mengkilap dan menimbulkan efek 'cling' seperti kaca bila melihatnya. Lumayan...hitung-hitung makan sambil berkaca.

"Kalau Kira-_san_?" Alex balas bertanya. Alex melangkah menghampiri Kira dan membantunya.

"Hmm... Hahaha... Aku? Teman-teman Cagalli kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri walaupun terkadang mereka bertindak _menyeramkan_, bagiku..." Kata-kata terakhir diucapkan Kira dengan sangat lirih. "Kekasih? Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumny, aku tidak punya. Orang yang disukai? Juga tidak ada. Aku...mungkin...tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau, hanya saja belum saatnya. Cagalli dan restoran ini adalah prioritas utamaku."

"_Sooka.._." Ucap Alex lirih. "Bagaimana dengan adikmu? Apa dia mempu -"

"Apa?" Ucap Kira polos dengan senyum penuh arti sepuluh ribu _megawatt_ seraya mengasah pisau, keris, tombak, parang, golok dan bambu runcing yang (lagi-lagi) entah datang dari mana.

Alex mengeluarkan keringat dingin, "_A-ano_... Ti-tidak... Bu-bukan apa-apa..."

Alex kembali menutup mulutnya rapat dan memilih membersihkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Jawab Kira lembut dan _oh-so-innocent_.

Alex menghela nafas lega, seolah-olah sebelumnya ia terombang-ambing di luar angkasa tanpa oksigen/udara.

'_K-kowai na..._'

* * *

"Sayang kamu makan apa~?" Tanya salah satu orang _customer_ yang kini dilayani oleh Cagalli. Seperti biasa, hari ini pun sama sibuknya dengan hari kemarin. Alex hari ini ikut membantu memasak di dapur karena Kira kewalahan. Cagalli tidak keberatan karena ia masih bisa mengatasinya. Rasa yang terpenting! Maka dari itu, Kira tidak boleh salah memasukan garam dalam _dessert_ hanya karena kelelahan.

Untung saja si _trio_ sahabatnya itu belum datang. Malah akan makin repot jadinya.

Bermacam jenis _customer_ sudah pernah ia dapati. Salah satu ya... _Lovebirds_ yang ada di depan Cagalli ini.

Cagalli berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya atas 'keromantisan' mereka. Sang pria berambut pirang berbadab tegap dan berkulit gelap merangkul mesra sang wanita berambut pirang terang dengan sesekali mencium ringan pipi sang wanita.

"Terserah padamu _babe_~" jawab sang pria.

"Baiklah, sayangku~" Mata sang gadis menatap menu, sedangkan sang pria menatap Cagalli dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan mata ungunya yang aneh itu.

'_Eh?_' Batin Cagalli.

Tiba-tiba...sang pria mengedipkan mata padanya. Dan tersenyum genit.

'_EH!_' Batin Cagalli berteriak.

"Ini saja." Suara sang wanita membuyarkan tatapan genit sang pria padanya. Sontak, sang pria kembali menatap kekasih di sebelahnya itu. "Aku pesan _spaghetti bolognaise_ dan _mint tea_."

"Jadikan itu dua, hon~" ia mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi pada Cagalli dan dengan sangat jelas di depan kekasihnya sendiri. Sang wanita kelihatan tidak marah, malah mencubit mesra dada sang pria.

'_WTH! Playboy!_' Cagalli tersenyum kikuk pada pasangan aneh di depannya. "Baiklah, spageti _bolognaise_ dan _mint tea_ dua. Ada lagi?" Pasangan itu menggeleng, "Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sepuluh menit. Terima kasih."

Cagalli meninggalkan meja pasangan itu. Menyerahkan pesanan pada Kira lalu kembali menyambut tamu. Saat akan mencatat pesanan di meja yang baru, bau sake menyeruak dan menyengat di hidungnya. Sumbernya jelas, tiga orang pria dewasa dengan pakaian kantoran yang terlihat jelas setengah mabuk di depannya. Tak hanya Cagalli, tamu yang lain juga mencium bau minuman keras itu.

'_Menjijikkan._' Pikir Cagalli sambil menahan bau tidak sedap itu.

Senyum paksa ia sunggingkan. "Selamat sore. Mau pesan apa -"

Belum selesai Cagalli bertanya, salah seorang pria yang berjarak paling dekat dengannya menyahutnya. "Apakah kau termasuk dalam menu, manis~ _hic_." Suara jelas suara seorang pemabuk. Perkataannya itu di sambut tawa oleh kedua rekannya yang sama-sama mabuk. Pelanggan restoran di sekitarnya mulai terganggu.

'_Oh Tuhan! Playboy dan pemabuk! Indahnya hari ini._' Pikir Cagalli menyindir _hari_-nya.

"Maaf. Tapi saya tidak ada dalam menu restoran ini." Cagalli berusaha tersenyum dan ramah tapi sesungguhnya ia mengontrol agar tidak memultilasi hidup-hidup makhluk bejat di depannya ini.

"Tapi aku lapar akan dirimu cantik~" secara tiba-tiba sang pria memeluk pinggang Cagalli, dibelai perut datar Cagalli menggunakan kepalanya bak anak kucing manja, membuat Cagalli dan para tamu restoran itu terjengkat dan terkejut.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan?" Cagalli bersemu padam. Tangannya mengepal erat. Giginya digertakkan. Ia tidak bisa memukul pria ini. Tidak dalam restoran yang sudah susah payah di bangun kembali oleh kakaknya. Reputasi restoran ini bisa hancur oleh kelakuan 'ceroboh'nya.

'_Ba-Bagaimana i-ini...?_' Mata Cagalli mulai berair karena marah, malu dan...ketakutan. '_Kakak...tolong..._'

Sebuah tangan yang familiar memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan menariknya menjauh dari pelukan sang pemabuk. Semua mata tamu di restoran itu berpaling pada 'tontonan' kecil sang pemabuk _versus_ sang_ chef_.

Ya! Yang menarik pinggang Cagalli menjauh, memegangnya dengan penuh perlindungan adalah Alex.

Mata Cagalli terkejut sekaligus lega ketika melihat penolongnya. "A-Al -"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Pemabuk itu berdiri menatap Alex tajam.

"Maaf, kami tidak menyediakan gadis ini sebagai menu makanan." Kata Alex datar dan ia tersenyum tapi...senyumnya begitu dingin dan dipaksakan. Begitu menyeramkan. Begitu mengancam.

"Apa! Kau mau berbuat kasar dengan kami!?" Tanya pemabuk itu menantang. "Kami tamu restoran ini! Tamu adalah raja!"

Pengunjung yang lain tampaknya mulai sangat terganggu. Semua mata mulai tertuju pada mereka. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar keras dan menggema.

Di sisi lain, Cagalli mulai khawatir dengan Alex mengatasi masalah seperti ini. "A-Alex..." Suaranya lirih dan tercekat. Entah mengapa tubuhnya mendadak sangat lemas.

Tak mengindahkan Cagalli, Alex membalas 'tantangan' pria itu. "Anda ingin hiburan di restoran kami? Baiklah." Senyum licik itu menghilang, wajahnya kembali tenang namun mata emerald itu terlihat jelas mengancam. "Tunggulah sebentar tuan, biar kuhubungi salah satu teman wanitaku. Kebetulan dia berprofesi sebagai polisi wanita. Anda tidak akan keberatan bukan?"

'_D-dia se-serius?_' Batin Cagalli.

"Br-brengsek kau! Ayo kita pergi!" Kumpulan pemabuk itu pun pergi dengan wajah ketakutan.

Tak lama berselang tepuk riuh, siulan dan ucapan selamat meluncur dari bibir para pengunjung restoran yang 'setia' menyaksikan adegan kecil tadi.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, silahkan menikmati sajian kami kembali." Alex menundukkan kepalanya kecil dan cepat, meminta maaf kepada pengunjung sekitar. Sebaliknya para pengunjung malah memberikan selamat dan sambutan padanya layaknya prajurit yang memenangkan peperangan.

Kaki Cagalli begitu lemas. Sekaligus lega. Ini semua sudah berakhir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Cagalli mendengar Alex bertanya.

"A-Aku -"

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah menahan dirimu."

"Eh?" Cagalli mendongak tapi Alex malah menghindari kontak mata dengannya. '_T-tunggu!_ _Ap-Apa aku tak salah lihat. Alex Dino berterima kasih padaku. Se-seharusnya aku 'kan yang harus berterima kasih padanya. Dan wajahnya merona! Hello! Alex cold Dino me-merona! Wow! Cheers to Cagalli._'

_Blush._

"A-aku -" belum sempat Cagalli berkata, Kira datang menghampiri mereka dari dapur dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan pertanyaan.

"Alex-_kun_, Cagalli ada apa? Aku mendengar keramaian di sini? Apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah Cagalli? Kau deman? Kau sakit?"

"Kira-_nii_ berhentilah menanyakan begitu pertanyaan sekaligus. Aku dan Alex baik-baik saja, hanya ada sedikit ehmm... gangguan. Dan Alex berhasil mengatasinya tadi."

Mulut Kira membentuk huruf 'o' tanda mengerti. Dan Cagalli memberi tatapan Alex jangan-katakan-kejadian-tadi-pada-kak-Kira-atau-si kap-_over_protektifnya-muncul, membuat Alex menggangguk paham.

"Baiklah." Ujar Kira tanpa curiga. "Terima kasih Alex-_kun_ atas bantuannya mengatasi apapun gangguan tadi."

"Tidak."

"Cagalli kau istirahat saja dulu. Biar Alex-_kun_ menggantikanmu, keadaan di dapur sudah terkendali. Kau tak keberatan 'kan Alex-_kun_?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Mata _emerald_-nya kini menatap lembut gadis pirang di sebelahnya. "Kira-_san_ benar, istirahatlah dulu."

Cagalli mengeryit. "Aku tak apa-apa. Tolong jangan perlakukan aku sebagai gadis lemah."

"Aku tak mengatakan itu." Alex menghela nafas. Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Tapi...kau sempat berpikir seperti itu 'kan? Aku tak dapat mengatasi masalah itu sendiri! Aku ini gadis yang lemah!"

Kira tak mengerti dengan apa yang diributkan oleh dua orang remaja di depannya itu. Ia memilih menjadi penonton saja.

"Kau ini keras kepala nona. Dengar... Kau polos, ramah dan cara bicaramu apa adanya para tamu bisa merasa segera akrab denganmu. Dengan kehadiranmu saja, sudah bisa mengubah suasana restoran menjadi lebih ceria." Alex tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang tulus. Senyum yang jarang Cagalli dan Kira temui. "Saat kau istirahat, para tamu banyak mengeluh dan menanyakan keadaanmu. Karena itu...gadis penyambut tamu yang manis sepertimu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa digantikan olehku juga kakakmu. Jadi...tak perlu memaksakan diri dan mencoba membereskan semuanya sendirian. Masih ada aku dan Kira-_san_." Lanjut Alex membuat Cagalli dan Kira merona.

Tunggu sebentar mengapa Kira ikutan merona? Mungkin Kira tersentuh dengan pujian Alex terhadap Cagalli.

Cagalli tertunduk. Ia tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalasnya. '_Aku kalah telak. Dia mengakui usahaku. Memperlakukanku sebagai wanita. Aku jadi merasa malu sendiri...kurasa kata terima kasih tak akan cukup. Dengan mempercayai dia dan menggabungkan kekuatan kami bertiga, pasti restoran ini akan jadi lebih hebat lagi._'

"Baiklah...aku istirahat sebentar." Ujar Cagalli.

Alex mengganguk kecil. Mengusap puncak kepala Cagalli sekali. "Hmm... Meja mana yang harus di layani?"

Cagalli tanpa ragu dan sungkan memberikan 'arahan' sisa pekerjaannya yang tertunda pada Alex.

Untuk sesaat mereka melupakan Kira, seolah Kira transparan di hadapan mereka. '_Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begitu dan -EH!_'

Mata Kira tiba-tiba menyipit tajam pada Alex. Alex seolah menyadari tatapan yang mengancam kelangsungan hidupnya. Terkejut, karena Kira belum pernah menatapnya seperti itu. Tatapan Kira membuatnya merinding. '_Err...apa ada sesuatu di mukaku?_' Tanya Alex dalam hati. Cagalli pun ikut memandang aneh Kira.

"Alex-_kun_..." Kira tersenyum aneh. Kira memang tersenyum tapi...senyumnya licik bagai rubah. "Aku tak tahu kejadian apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tapi...bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pinggang adikku."

Cagalli dan Alex terkejut. Tidak menyadari posisi sedikit 'intim' mereka tepat di mata sang kakak yang _over_protektif. Seketika, Cagalli -dengan muka hangat nan memerah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Alex.

"Ah...Maaf." Ujar Alex pada Cagalli yang memerah di sampingnya.

"Ti-tidak." Cagalli menggeleng cepat. "Ka-kalau begitu a-aku pe-pergi dulu." Cagalli menghilang cepat dari hadapan mereka.

Kira memiringkan kepalanya polos atas kelakuan aneh adiknya itu. "Baiklah. Alex-_kun_, aku kembali ke dapur."

"Hai..." Balasnya lirih.

"Kalau kau kerepotan, teriak saja. Hahaha..." Saran Kira. Membuat Alex tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata _amethyst_ memperhatikan 'sepak terjang' mereka dari awal sampai akhir khususnya pemuda bermahkota biru gelap itu.

"Sayang~ ada apa?" Suara wanita membuyarkan apapun yang sedang dipikirkannya itu.

"Tunggu di sini _babe_, aku ada perlu sebentar." Pria itu mencium pipi si wanita lalu beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke tempat tujuannya.

Dihiraukannya sang wanita yang kesal karena ditinggalkannya itu, kakinya terus melangkah pada dua orang pemuda yang sedang berbincang-bincang dan tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Permisi." Ucap sang pria itu menepuk bahu sang pemuda berambut biru yang membelakangi untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Saat pemuda itu berbalik, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Begitu pula sang pria tadi.

Kira, baru saja akan beranjak kembali ke dapur terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya karena Alex tak jua berbicara. Alex membelakangi Kira tapi raut wajah pria di depan Alex jelas menunjukkan keterkejutan. Sepertinya mereka saling mengenal.

"Alex-_kun_?" Kira memanggilnya. Tampaknya Alex tak mendengar panggilannya. Sepintas Kira melihat punggung Alex sedikit bergetar.

Pria asing itu mulai berbicara. "Kau... Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Alex masih terdiam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Alex?" Kira menambah volume suaranya. Kira yakin Alex mendengarnya tapi...sepertinya Alex mencoba menghindari Kira.

"Alex?" Pria itu menatap Alex dan Kira bergantian. "Namamu Alex?" Tanya pria itu lagi tak percaya. "Tak mungkin. Apa yang terjadi sobat? Pria ini memanggilmu, Alex? Siapa Alex?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kira bertanya lirih pada pria asing berkulit gelap berambut pirang di depan Alex itu.

Alex mencoba membuka mulutnya, "De -"

"Athrun." Pria berkulit gelap itu menyebut sekali lagi sebuah nama yang asing di telinga Kira.

"Ath...run?" Kira mengulangi lirih dan sangat hati-hati dengan apa yang dikatakan si pria asing itu beberapa detik yang lalu.

Alex tak bergeming. Kira tidak mengetahui ekspresi apa yang Alex tunjukkan saat ini. _Chef_ bermata hijau gelap itu menghindari bertatapan dengan Kira. '_Apakah itu benar Alex?_' Batin Kira khawatir.

'_Athrun..._'

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok bacotan/curcol Nel: **Akhirnya, setelah capek berhibernasi, inkubasi dan halusinasi, ter-updet juga fic ini! *plak*err... Saya mencoba agar fic ini tidak terlalu panjang so sy sedikit percepat alur dari yang sebenarnya. Kemarin sy melakukan kesalahan pada 'notes'. Sy benar2 minta maav. Sy sudah memperbaikinya tapi belum sy re-publish.

Thanks a lot buat readers, terutama reviewers. ^.^

Agak rush cz updet di warnet. Wkwkkwkk… inilah chappie terpanjang LA! ^.^

As usual...minta uang THR *plak* minta ripiu dan unek2nya. *bow*

**Special Thanks to: **

**RenCaggie,**

**Pandamwuchan, **

**Marie Luise, **

**FTS-Peace, **

**Cyaaz, **

**Setsuko Mizuka:** manis? Makasih:') Fic Mizu-san juga banyak yang manis :) Ternyata scene itu banyak ya suka, syukurlah... Jangan bingung Mizu-san. He... Makasi ripiunya :) mampir lagi ya :)

**koko serenade, **

**reinaryuzaki, **

**aeni hibiki:** wah Aeni-san juga mau ya? Hahaha.. Ternyata banyak yang mau di peluk Kira-nii. Makasi ripiunya :) mampir lagi ya :)

**lezala, **

**JinK 1314:** makasi, senang deh klo jink-san terhibur :) ehmm...gimana ya? Ikutin terus aja, tapi sepertinya di atas uda ada 'hint' soal hub. AsuLa *wink* Kapan KiLa ketemu? Hmm... Kasi tau gak ya? *plak* Makasi atas ripiunya :) mampir lagi ya :)

**and Silent readers** (kalo ada). *bow*

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel ^o^)9**


	7. F3H

**Dirgahayu Indonesiaku!**

**Disclaimer:** Merdeka! Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan milik saya! Sekali Merdeka tetap Merdeka! *angkat sayur bambu tinggi2* /mo pake' bambu runcing kata mama, berbahaya :p/

**Pairing: **PapaAthrunlopheMamaCagalli 3

**Warning:** seperti yang sudah-sudah, saya kembali menambahkan bahwa chapter ini paling memboringkan! Less humor! Bikin ngantuk dan sebah! (?) Dan inga' (sfx:ting!) Anda sudah diingatkan! Mukakamukak... *tawaiblismenggema*

**A/N:** Mohon maaf lahir batin. Maafkan saya karena sering telat updet. Maaf ini juga telat karena sibuk lebaran (mudik) *plak* Maaf *bungkuk* terima kasih pada reader, reviewer, yang nge-fave dan yang nge-follow, juga yang nge-baca doank :p maaf minna~ *bungkuk gag bangun2*

**Panda-chan**, ini THR-mu! :D segera berikan THR lagi untukku! *hajared by Panda FC*

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Humor, Friendship.

**Special Thanks to:**

(Maaf membalas review yang log-in di sini. Inet's problem *bow*)

**Pandamwuchan:** my beibh-beh~ inilah THR untukmu. Lovya~ updet LP dan Soul-mu ekstra cepat! Hahaha... *plak*

Kira-cama bagimu selalu mucu-mucu! Mereka dari dulu memang gila. Wkwkwk... Panda-chan syuka Meer di sini! Baguslah. :p Alex ketahuan? Hore /lho!?/ hmm...mungkin! :p gelora di dada gak usah di tahan ntar jadi bisul *plak* di jamin setelah ini kau makin cintrong ama Kira-sama-mu. Makasih reviewnya :D mampir lagi ya :D

**RenCaggie**: yo! Aku juga setia membaca fic2-mu yang keren itu! :D pertanyaan soal hub AsuLa, mohon bersabar dengan mengikuti fic ini. Identitas asli Alex memang terbongkar (?) tapi...baca saja chapter ini. Makasih reviewnya :) mampir lagi ya :)

**Ichirukilover30**: syukur klo Ichirukilover30-san terhibur. Dearka? Hebat Ichirukilover30-san berhasil menebak, saya memang gampang untuk di tebak. Lol. Makasih reviewnya :) mampir lagi ya :)

**Reinaryuzaki/my twin/bunny**: hua... I'm alone sekarang. Bunny pindah ke lain hati. Huaa... Tapi bunny, bagaimana pun Athrun, dia akan selalu menjadi prince di hatiku /mekso/ makasih reviewnya :) mampir lagi ya :)

**Ryuukou/girlyHorsy :p**: meer there coz she's part of the trio 'annoying' he... Lacus? Oh, well...she got part here, dun worry. Thanks for your review :) come again :)

**Aeni Hibiki :** terima kasih kalau bisa menghibur *jingkrak2*plak* silahkan mampir lagi :) Makasi reviewnya Aeni-san :)

**Lezala/horibblesista**: my evil step sista~! Sya tidak kejam klo tidak begitu anda tidak akan penasaran *hajared massal* Alex emang sugoi, kawai, kereni! Lho!? Cepat kebelakang klo perut sakit! *plak* makasih reviewnya :) mampir lagi! :) /fardlu ain :p/

**GaramMerica/Ritsu-san**: Ritsu-san! Lama tak jumpo. *plak*lempar batu ma tetangga* Kira emang moe, emang serius, emang moe, ema - *hantamed bajaj* hint AsuKi? Hwahahaha... Banyak yg suka ternyata. Tapi mereka straight, huaaa... Kamu ketahuan pacarin hansip~ *nyanyi gejeh* yang terjadi pada Alex? Apa ya? Hayo mau tau aja? Atau mau tau banget? *hajar lagi by Ritsu FC* penggemar Kira pasti akan menyukai chapter ini. He... Makasih reviewnya :) mampir lagi :)

**October Lynx :** How should I call you then? Ehm... Could I call you Toby, since you in typed that name in the end of your review. :)

Thank you all for the compliment that almost kept me from flying off into space lol. /kidding :p/ glad that I could delight and entertain you and others readers :).

I must admit it, even we all could guess who was the real Alex but yes that accidentally typo is my biggest mistake. And that indeed created spoiler. Thanks for your thoroughly's attention. I really need and appriciated that :D

I'll try so hard not to spill out that _forbidden_ name (before anything going revealed) but sometime my hand say this but my brain say the other. My bad :(

Really sorry for this and for the other readers too. *bow*

Thanks for yours time and review and the love :) Mampir lagi ya :D

**Jink 1314 :** saya yakin anda pasti makin cinta ma Kira setelah ini! :p ternyata banyak yang suka AsuKira ya? Hmm... *angguk2* Makasih reviewnya Jink-san :) mampir lagi ya :)

**And Silent readers** (bila ada).

*bow to you all*

**Enjoy~**

**oOoxnelxoOo**

"Athrun?" Kira mengulang lirih nama yang terasa asing di indera pengecapnya itu.

Alex bisa merasakan Kira menatapnya dengan penuh tanya dan harap. Kira sendiri mempunyai berjuta-juta ton pertanyaan di benaknya. Mengalahkan pertanyaan "mengapa harga cabe kriting tak kunjung turun" yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Ia berharap Alex dapat menjelaskan semua ini dengan sebenarnya. Maksudnya terhadap pernyataan pemuda asing berkulit eksotis itu, bukan harga cabe.

Memang siapa yang peduli dengan harga cabe kriting saat ini! Biar cabe kriting! Cabe _bonding_! _Who's care_!

Masalah Alex lebih penting!

'_Athrun? Apakah itu namamu yang sebenarnya, Alex-kun?_' Kira bertanya dalam hati.

Tak hanya Kira, pria asing berkulit gelap yang tak dikenal oleh Kira, pria yang sama, yang memanggil Alex dengan "Athrun", itu pun bertanya harap.

Tapi...

Akhirnya, sesama bola mata _amethyst_ bertemu. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan keduanya sama.

Bingung. Bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Apakah ini lelucon? Drama apa yang sedang dimainkan mereka?

Sedangkan sang _emerald_ masih menghindari kontak mata keduanya. Entah apa yang ada di benak Alex. Sepertinya ia belum atau bahkan mungkin **tak** ingin membahas ini semua.

Atau mungkin, pria yang mempunyai warna bola mata sama dengan Kira itu salah mengenali Alex sebagai orang lain.

"Athrun? Kenapa kau diam saja sob?" Pria itu kembali menuntut. Alex masih tak bergeming.

Kini Kira memandang iba sang _chef_ muda berambut biru gelap itu. Diperhatikannya sekitar. Para tamu mulai _memandang_ mereka (lagi). Tak sedikit bisikan mereka, terdengar oleh telinga Kira.

Alex mencoba membuka suaranya. "Dearka." Ucapnya lirih, tertuju pada pemuda asing berkulit kelam didepannya.

Saat pemuda yang di panggil oleh Alex, Dearka akan membuka suara, Kira memotong lebih dulu. "Maaf, bisakah Anda membicarakannya nanti. Kami sedang sibuk saat ini."

Dearka sejenak akan melancarkan aksi protes, tapi setelah melihat sekitar, ia pun sadar saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebat. Ia menghela napas berat dan kembali memandang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ didepannya itu.

Kira menepuk lembut pundak Alex. Membuat Alex berpaling padanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Beribu ekspresi ditunjukkannya. Yang jelas, tak ada ekspresi kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

Di lain pihak, Kira memberi Alex tatapan yang hangat dan lembut. Tak ada tuntutan apapun darinya terhadap 'rahasia' Alex. "Alex-_kun_...maaf bisakah kita kembali bekerja?" Senyuman paling tulus dan ramah masih menempel di wajah Kira.

"K-Kira-_san_..." Tatapan Alex pun ikut melembut. Tapi rasa bersalah masih tertulis di wajahnya. "Hmm..." Alex mengangguk kecil. "Dearka..."

"Athrun -"

"Temui aku jam sembilan malam, di belakang restoran ini."

"Tapi Athrun -"

"Kumohon." Pinta Alex.

"Baiklah. Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku sobat!" Sang pemuda bernama Dearka kenalan Alex/Athrun itu pun kembali ke kursinya.

Alex masih menatap kosong, "Alex-_kun_, aku kembali ke dapur dulu." Kira _berpamitan_ padanya.

"K-Kira-_san_?"

"Ya?"

"I-itu...sebenarnya...a-aku -"

"Alex-_kun_." Kira menyakinkannya. Bila ia belum siap, Kira takkan memaksa. "Tak apa. Saat ini...aku...tolong bantu aku selama Cagalli masih beristirahat." Tapi, Kira pun tak yakin dengan ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Saat ini, ia masih butuh bantuannya. Hanya saat ini. Saat keduanya belum mengambil suatu keputusan.

Alex mengangguk kecil. "Hmm."

Kira membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dan kembali berjalan ke dapur restoran.

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

'_Kira-san...maaf..._' Ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

**Leggi Alba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story 7 : Freedom, Fate, Faith and Hope!**

* * *

"Haaaaaah~ pegalnya." Keluh Cagalli seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini." Ucap Kira tersenyum.

Alis Cagalli terangkat sebelah, baru kali ini Kira mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Apa ada hal yang aneh hari ini? Ah, tentu saja, tiap hari selalu aneh di restoran ini. Si gadis pirang ini juga menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari teraneh dalam sejarah pembukaan kembali restoran ini.

Bagaimana tidak! Setelah Cagalli yakin, hari ini akan menjadi hari di mana matahari tetap terbit dari timur, para babi tidak akan mencuri telur dari burung merah, sebuah _sponge_ untuk cuci piring mempunyai peliharaan seekor siput, atau Cagalli tiba-tiba menjadi ratu sebuah negara penuh dengan robot. Ternyata, muncul berbagai 'adegan' aneh.

Setelah ia mengira, ini adalah hari terbaik dimana para trio _stalkerish_ atau sahabatnya itu tak datang ke restoran, muncul pemabuk yang mengganggu dan sekarang...Kakaknya yang bertingkah lain dari biasanya. Dan di mana satu makhluk penghuni restoran mereka. Dia lenyap semudah menjentikkan jari, segera setelah restoran tutup.

"_Ne_...Kira-_nii_, di mana si Gojigoji itu?" Cagalli menyipitkan mata coklat madunya.

Kira memang tersenyum tapi Cagalli tahu matanya berbicara lain. "A-Alex-_kun_?" Dan juga gelagatnya yang aneh itu, membuat Cagalli makin curiga.

Bukankah menanyakan pemuda bermata _emerald_ yang suka hilang mendadak itu adalah hal yang biasa? Mengapa kakaknya begitu aneh? Mengapa sampai gelagapan begitu?

Aneh, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Cagalli. Justru gelagat Kira membuat Cagalli makin curiga.

"Kira-_nii_? -"

"A-ah, y-ya...A-Alex-_kun_ t-tadi ada teman yang mencarinya...ya mencarinya."

Cagalli menatap Kira dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kedua alisnya kini terangkat sempurna dan seolah wajahnya tertulis "gojira mempunyai teman? Benarkah?" Dengan huruf_ arial_, tak lupa di-_bold_ dan _underline_ dengan _size_ 16 agar lebih menyakinkan.

Kira membuka mulutnya lebih dulu, "Mengapa? Kau tak percaya?"

Alisnya bertautan, Cagalli tak segera menjawab, tapi jelas di jidatnya seakan bersinar kata-kata "ya, aku tak percaya si laki-laki jutek itu mempunyai teman!"

Kira terkekeh kecil, "kau benar-benar tak percaya ya? Alex juga manusia Cagalli. Dia masih muda, dia juga pasti mempunyai banyak kenalan dan teman sepertimu."

Cagalli hanya ber'_tsk_' ria. Ia tak percaya si Gojira itu mempunyai teman. Cagalli yakin pasti siapapun yang ditemui atau menemuinya itu kalau tidak _debt collector_, rentenir, pembunuh bayaran, _alien's_ _hunter_, orang tidak waras, siluman, pemuka agama yang akan mensucikan jiwanya atau mungkin...keluarganya.

Keluarga? Oh ya! Selama di sini Cagalli tidak pernah melihat Alex menghubungi atau dihubungi keluarganya. Hampir sebulan dia berada di sini. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun Alex membicarakan keluarganya.

Dino? Nama yang tak umum dan tak lazim bagi telinga Cagalli. Cagalli pun jarang menemui marga itu di kota kecil ini. Ia selalu menarik kesimpulan sendiri bahwa Alex bukan berasal dari sini._ Heck_, dia mungkin bukan berasal dari negara ini. Apa keluarganya terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menanyakan kabar Alex? Atau Alex yang tidak ingin menghubungi keluarganya? Apa mereka tidak khawatir?

'_Dan sejak kapan aku memperhatikan cowok judes dan licik itu!? Aaargghh...! Hapus Cagalli! Hapus pikiran bodoh itu!_' Batin Cagalli berteriak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Membuat Kira bertanya-tanya.

Cagalli memajukan mulutnya bak ikan cucut. Alex juga bertindak sangat aneh. Setelah kejadian 'si pemabuk' itu, walau senyum ramah merekah di wajahnya selama melayani _customer_ tapi Alex lebih banyak diam dan konsentrasinya terpecah. Cagalli menemukan kejadian sangat langka selama bekerja dengan seseorang yang 'gak Alex banget'.

Alex yang biasanya _cool, calm, collected_ dan _over confident_, berubah menjadi Alex yang sedikit_ clumsy_.

Alex keliru memberikan pesanan. Alex salah menulis pesanan. Alex melamun sewaktu menuangkan minuman pelanggan. Untung saja Cagalli tepat waktu mengingatkannya, kalau tidak minuman itu bisa meluber membasahi meja. Membasahi lantai, lalu restoran lalu seluruh Orb. Oke, yang terakhir tolong di hapus, terlalu berlebihan.

Siapapun yang ditemui Alex malam ini, seharusnya pemuda bermata hijau bak hutan tropis itu tak seenaknya pergi tanpa beres-beres terlebih dahulu. Cagalli tak peduli siapapun itu, tak mengubah fakta Alex membuat _record_ (atau mungkin ini sifat aslinya, menurut Cagalli) meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja.

'_Kadal purba sialan! Membuatku kerja ekstra! Dia harus membayar semua ini!_' Pikir Cagalli kesal. Menggertakan giginya. Hampir mematahkan gagang sapu yang dipegangnya.

Cagalli menerawang. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi setelah ia beristirahat sore tadi. Aura Kira dan Alex berubah, seperti ada yang mereka tutupi/sembunyikan. Tapi mereka enggan memberitahukan padanya. Apakah soal pemabuk itu? Bukankah masalah itu sudah terselesaikan? Apa masih ada yang mengganjal?

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kalau tanya kak Kira pasti ia menjawab, hanya sedikit lelah! Hah! Usaha bagus Kira Hibiki, kau tak bisa membohongi Cagalli Hibiki!_' Ucapnya pada diri sendiri, bangga sekaligus kesal. Kali ini giliran meja tak berdosa mendapat kehormatan merasakan hantaman keras Cagalli.

Mendengar suara 'brak' tiba-tiba membuat Kira berjengkat. Ia sadar ada yang dipikirkan oleh Cagalli. Dan apapun yang dipikirkannya berhasil membuatnya mencari jarak aman dari amukan adiknya tersayang itu.

Cagalli masih melancarkan aksi tutup mulut, fisik berbicara. Pikirannya berputar tak karuan. Nampaknya Alex berhasil membuatnya berpikir keras mengalahkan rumus rumit fisika ataupun statistika. Sepenting siapapun yang ditemui si alien biru itu seharusnya ia menyelesaikan kewajibannya terlebih dahulu. Ya, ia memang sedikit penasaran dengan teman misterius Alex itu.

Sedetik sebuah pemikiran baru melintas di kepala pirangnya. Penting? Teman? Benar juga, Kira tak pernah menyebutkan jenis kelamin teman Alex itu.

**Deg!**

Pria? wanita? Siapa? Kalau begitu penting, pasti wanita? Siapa? Kerabat? Kekasih? Tunangan? Siapa?

**Deg!**

Aneh. Sejak kapan ia tertarik mengenai hal _simple_ seperti itu.

Tapi...

"Kira-_nii_...yang ditemui Alex -" segera setelah Cagalli tersadar dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan pada Kira, ia menutup mulutnya rapat. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tak penting itu. Mengapa ia tertarik mengetahui _gender_ teman Alex.

Diam-diam ia merutuki kebodohannya dengan bertanya hal teridiot yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bahkan memilih terjun dari atap piramida atau diawetkan menjadi mumi daripada meneruskan pertanyaan tadi.

'_Itu bukan urusanku!_' Teriak Cagalli dalam hati. '_Si brengsek Goji itu harus membayar mahal karena membuat pikiranku berlari seperti hamster!_'

Kira memandang Cagalli. Menunggu si pirang menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi yang ditemuinya hanya kesunyian. Hening. Bahkan kerumunan jangkrik ber-_ochestra_ dan bila ada sebuah jarum jatuh dari Tokyo Tower pun dapat mereka dengar dengan jelas.

Tak kunjung membuka suara, membuat Kira bertanya, "apa yang mau kau tanyakan Cagalli?"

Cagalli sontak menggeleng cepat, "ti-tidak, hahaha...bukan apa-apa! Lanjutkan bersih-bersihnya kak, hahaha..." Tawa Cagalli dipaksakan.

Kira pun tak menayakan lagi. Lagi, bagi Cagalli, ini sungguh aneh. Tak biasanya Kira _overprotective brother_ Hibiki melepaskan ini begitu saja.

"Cagalli?" Cagalli mendengar namanya di panggil sang kakak.

Saat Cagalli memandang Kira. Si empunya malah tak menatapnya. Ia hanya melihat punggung Kira.

"Ya?" Cagalli menjawab.

"Menurutmu, apa aku sudah menjalankan usaha peninggalan orang tua kita ini dengan baik?" Cagalli memang tak dapat melihat raut wajah kakaknya. Tapi dari suara dan punggung yang sedikit bergetar, ia tahu ada yang membuat Kira merasa galau. Bimbang. Karena tak biasanya, Kira seperti ini. Kira yang dikenalnya adalah kakak yang selalu optimis dan berpikir positif.

Kakaknya butuh ketenangan.

Mata Cagalli menatap punggung kakaknya. Diletakkannya begitu saja sapu yang hampir patah karena amukannya. Dihampirinya sang kakak, keluarganya satu-satunya setelah orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka selamanya beberapa tahun lalu.

Dipeluknya hangat sang kakak dari belakang. Kira sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Cagalli yang sangat tak lazim. Jarang bisa ditemukan peristiwa ini. Bahu Kira yang sempat tegang kembali relaks karena sentuhan lembut sang adik.

"Apapun yang kakak lakukan demi kebaikan restoran ini, ayah dan ibu pasti bangga di surga. Kakak melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan restoran ini. Kakak menjaganya seperti kakak menjagaku. Karena inilah impian kita semua." Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Cagalli. "Kenangan akan ayah dan ibu, semuanya ada di restoran ini. Restoran ini adalah mereka. Restoran ini adalah orang tua kita."

Kira berbalik pelan dan Cagalli melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya lembut sang adik. Satu tangan Cagalli menangkup pipi Kira. "Setiap kali aku melihat kakak berusaha keras, aku melihat ayah dan ibu dalam diri kakak. Ayah dan Ibu menyayangi kakak. Ayah dan Ibu pasti bangga terhadap kakak. Aku bangga pada kakak. Aku menyayangi kakak. Jadi jangan berbicara hal yang bodoh seperti itu!" Cagalli menggembungkan pipinya. "Justru akulah yang tidak mengerti posisi Kakak -"

"Cagalli, jangan berkata seperti itu," Kira memotong. Tangan Cagalli terlepas. "Kau sangat berarti bagiku di banding apapun. Kau dan restoran ini. Kau dan kenangan ini. Maaf aku berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya...hanya...terbawa emosi...sesaat...Hari ini begitu...mengejutkan."

Cagalli kembali penasaran, "apa yang terjadi...kak?" Tanyanya ragu.

Senyum tipis merekah di wajah manis Kira. "Tidak. Hanya sesuatu yang akan tiba...cepat atau lambat." Jawabnya yang menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi pertanyaan di benak sang gadis.

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa adikku sayang." Kira mengacak halus rambut pirang adiknya. Membuat Cagalli melotot padanya. "Nah," ucapnya kembali bersemangat, "sebagai hadiah terima kasih karena telah menghibur kakak, bagaimana kalau kakak peluk adik kakak tersayang -"

Saat Kira hendak memeluk Cagalli, dengan sigap, cepat dan tanggap bak pasukan densus 88 menanggapi teror atau satpol pp mengobrak banci ilegal nan liar, menghindar dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Membuat Kira memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Kira kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Sampai-sampai bisa terdengar lantunan lagu 'gugur bunga pahlawanku' sebagai _background_ mereka. Giliran Kira menggembungkan pipinya _ala_ balita yang tidak dituruti keinginannya oleh orang tuanya.

"Dasar _hentai_! Aku tak mau balasan terima kasih seperti itu!" Teriak Cagalli.

"Ayolah Ca-_chan_~ ini hanya balasan rasa terima kasihku padamu. Atau kau lebih memilih ku cium?" Kira memberi Cagalli senyuman paling _oh-so-sweet_ yang justru membuat Cagalli mual.

"Eww...cium wajan gosong sana, kakak maniak!" Cagalli membuat mukanya sangat jijik. "Jangan panggil aku Ca-_chan_!"

"Tapi kau tak keberatan waktu kecil." Kira protes. _Plus_ dengan wajah _ekstra_ melas.

Cagalli membalas, "itu karena aku masih kecil _baka_! Kalau aku sudah mengerti apa makna di balik _suffix_ 'chan' saat umur lima tahun, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjadi _the next _Einstein!"

"Einstein?" Kira mengulang dan menggumam kecil. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Penemu telepon?"

"Bukan penemu bom atom yang akan meledakkan kepalamu nanti!" Jawab Cagalli kesal.

"Ayolah Ca-_chan_~"

Cagalli mendelik padanya. Membuat Kira mengundurkan diri dari aksi memaksa mencium dan memeluk Cagalli.

Cagalli menyilangkan lengannya, "ggrrr... Di mana si Dino saat kita membutuhkannya!?" Cagalli menatap Kira tajam, "kakak, ini sudah terlalu lama! Di mana dia? Mana bisa ia menelantarkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai." Tuntutnya kesal, mengalahkan orasi para buruh pada MayDay.

'_Ternyata kita memang masih membutuhkannya._'

Seketika, raut muka Kira berubah. Tapi hanya sejenak, Kira takut Cagalli menyadari sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Cagalli, tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

Saat Cagalli belum mempercayai Alex atau siapapun namanya, sepenuhnya, belum saatnya Kira berbicara. Belum **bukan** tidak.

"Cagalli...Akulah yang memberinya ijin keluar. Kalau kau lelah, kau boleh beristirahat lebih dulu. Biar aku selesaikan semua."

"Tidak tidak tidak! Ini kewajibanku juga!" Gerutu Cagalli cepat. "Dan Kak Kira, potong gaji pekerja kesayanganmu itu!" Ancam Cagalli. Saat mengucapkan "pekerja kesayangan" ia memberi penekanan berbeda. Membuat Kira begidik ngeri.

Cagalli pun mengelap meja seraya menggumamkan kata-kata kutukan terhadap pemuda bernama Alex.

"Cagalli?" Kira kembali memanggil namanya.

Si gadis pirang tanpa menoleh, menjawabnya ketus, "ya?"

"Bagaimana jika Alex-_kun_ pergi?" Kira mengatakan dengan sangat lirih. Membuat Cagalli harus membuka lebar-lebar kedua telinganya.

"Kira-_nii_, keras sedikit! Aku tak bisa mendengarmu!"

"Bagaimana jika Alex pergi?" Kira mengulang agak keras.

"Tsk...pergi ya pergi saja. Bukankah sekarang ia suka sekali menghilang tiba-tiba." Balas Cagalli kesal dan sekenanya. Salah mengartikan maksud Kira.

Kira mendesah berat. "Bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana kalau Alex pergi dari restoran ini? Dan tidak kembali."

Tangan mungil Cagalli terhenti. Matanya terangkat. "Apa maksud kakak?" Tanyanya seraya perlahan menatap Kira.

"Suatu hari... Alex pasti keluar dari sini...meninggalkan restoran ini. Lalu...bagaimana -"

"Kalau dia ingin keluar ya keluar saja? Apa masalahnya? Bukankah ia hanya membantu sampai keadaan restoran stabil 'kan?" Jawabnya santai terkesan sedikit sewot. "Orang berbakat macam dia, sayang kalau hanya bekerja di restoran kecil seperti ini. Dia punya kemampuan..." Tambahnya seraya berbalik memungungi Kira, sehingga ekspresi Cagalli tak dapat terbaca oleh Kira.

Mulut Kira sedikit terbuka mendengar peryataan Cagalli. Tidak mengagetkan tetapi tetap saja Kira terkejut.

Cukup dewasa. Pengertian. Tapi, mengapa suara Cagalli sedikir bergetar? Atau hanya perasaan Kira saja?

"Kau benar, itu terserah padanya. Lagipula kami mempunyai mimpi yang sama." Balas Kira.

Tanpa diketahui Kira, Cagalli tak mengerti, ini pertama kalinya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia katakan. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. Ia harus mengepalkan tangannya erat agar berhenti bergetar. Raut wajahnya jelas terpancar kekhawatiran.

Tiba-tiba Cagalli terpikir akan sesuatu. Mengapa Alex bertindak aneh hari ini? Mengapa Kira menanyakan hal itu di saat seperti ini? Mengapa? Terjadi sesuatu pada saat Cagalli beristirahat? Sepertinya, pikirnya. Apakah ada hubungan dengan seseorang yang ditemui Alex?

Cagalli menggeleng cepat. Tsk... Itu bukan masalahnya. Mau pergi atau minggat dan tidak pulang-pulang tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran ala Toyib-_san_ itu sungguh bukan urusannya.

'_Peduli setan dengan si Alex!_' Teriaknya dalam hati. Melanjutkan mengelap mejanya dengan kasar.

Di sisi lain. Tak dapat dipungkiri Kira masih terngiang kejadian sore tadi. Nama 'Athrun' masih menggema di kepalanya.

'_Athrun?_' Batin Kira, '_Athrun? Kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Kira Hibiki berhenti berpikir! Nama seperti itu 'kan begitu umum!_' Kira meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

**oOoxnelxoOo**

Di belakang Restoran Leggi Alba sendiri, sedang terjadi (mungkin) reuni kecil antara dua orang kerabat/sahabat (?).

Setelah mengantar pulang secara paksa teman kencannya, pemuda pirang berkulit gelap yang di panggil Alex dengan 'Dearka' kembali untuk menepati janji pada Alex.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hei, sudah lama tak bertemu, kau tetap saja dingin bagai kutub selatan! Seharusnya itu menjadi pertanyaanku, Zala!"

Mata _emerald_ menatap tajam pemilik mata _amethyst_ milik pemuda pirang itu. Seolah mengatakan "aku tak ingin membahas hal itu". Tapi Dearka tak bergeming. Ia sungguh penasaran, mengapa temannya itu bisa berada di tempat yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Serius Zala, bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat selain taman sepi dengan nyamuk yang daritadi membisikkan kata "kuhisap darahmu" di telingaku. Bagaimana kalau hotel atau -"

"Dearka, aku bukan Athrun." Alex memotong cepat. Membuat mata Dearka melebar sempurna.

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau jelas Athrun! Kau mengenalku bukan? Aku Dearka Elsman. Dan kau...kau Athrun. Athrun Zala. Sahabatku!"

Alex masih tetap diam. Wajahnya tenang sekaligus serius.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Athrun? Mengapa kau ada di sini? Terakhir yang ku dengar kau ada di Eropa atau Amerika bersama ayahmu!"

Alex menatap Dearka _shock_. "Apa!? Darimana kau dengar itu?"

Dearka berteriak girang, "Hahaha... Benar bukan! Kau Athrun! -"

"Apakah ayah yang mengatakan?"

"Athrun? -"

"Darimana Dearka?" Tuntut Alex meninggikan suaranya. Jelas, ia terdengar tak senang.

Dearka terkejut, tawanya menghilang, "apa yang terjadi Athrun? -"

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan Athrun! Ia sudah lama menghilang!" Kilahnya frustasi.

"Athrun..." Guman Dearka lirih. Tatapan mata Dearka berubah melembut. Memandang iba sosok manusia dihadapannya. "Saat sosokmu tak terlihat sebulan yang lalu, ayahmu mengumumkan pada _investor, stockholder_ dan kerabat bahwa kau sedang dipersiapkan menjadi penggantinya."

"Apa!?" Teriak Alex tak percaya. Untunglah tak ada siapapun di taman dekat dengan restoran milik Hibiki. Jika ada, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri sedang berkelahi.

"Ia mengatakan kau sedang di luar negeri. Mengasah kemampuan bisnis...menimba ilmu, ya...semacam itulah." Jelas Dearka seraya mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi sungguh tak kukira, kau berada di kota ini. Bekerja di restoran kecil. Sebagai penerima tamu? Tukang masak? Hahaha... Kau sungguh membuat hampir terkena serangan jantung dadakan, Athrun! Kukira kau sudah melepaskan kekayaanmu!? Ceritakan Athrun, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Jangan bilang kau lari dari ayahmu?"

Alex memijit dahinya lelah. Ia berjalan menuju bangku taman terdekat. Hanya suara kumbang, kodok ngorek, dan cahaya lampu taman yang menemani mereka.

Ia duduk dan Dearka mengambil inisiatif yang sama. Alex tertunduk, sedangkan Dearka mengangkat kepalanya menatap hamparan bintang yang terlihat jelas dan jarang bisa di temui di kota besar, tempat tinggalnya.

"Aku...aku hanya ingin mengikuti kata hati seperti yang telah dikatakannya." Alex mulai berbicara. "Aku...memang sedang melakukannya. Tapi...tak semudah yang kubayangkan." '_Aku hampir mati,_' tambahnya dalam hati.

Dearka mendengarkan Alex walau matanya masih memandang langit malam.

"Aku berhutang banyak pada Kira-_san_, sampai hari itu tiba, aku akan membantunya sebanyak yang aku bisa." Lanjut Alex.

"Hmm... Kira? Pemuda berambut coklat tadi?" Tanya Dearka cepat.

"Hn." Alex melanjutkan. "Kumohon Dearka, anggap kau tak mengenalku!" Pintanya.

Sontak dengan sigap, Dearka mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak Athrun. Maaf aku tidak bisa. Tapi, benarkah kau meninggalkan -"

"Aku tidak meninggalkan apapun. Hanya pilihan. Aku hanya memilih."

Dearka menghela nafas panjang. "Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya ayahmu saat kau membuat pilihanmu itu! Kau hebat sob! Pilihan yang berani. Seorang milyarder muda meninggalkan segalanya hanya untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Menjadi seorang..._chef_!?"

"Jangan mengejekku Dearka. Setelah urusanmu selesai di sini. Kuharap kau segera pergi. Jangan dekati tempat ini lagi." Alex berdiri.

"Whoa...Zala! Santai sob! Kenapa kau jadi marah dan sensitif begini! Kau juga mengusirku! Aku tak percaya ini!? Kuralat...kau lebih dingin dari Planet Pluto sob!"

"Aku serius Dearka. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih bila kau melakukannya." Ucap Alex tegas.

Dengan itu Dearka ikut berdiri. "Jelaskan padaku Athrun -"

"Tak bisa! Pergilah! Aku tak mau kau terlibat! Anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu!"

"Athrun!"

"Aku pergi -"

"Baiklah! Terserah padamu. Kau tak usah menjelaskan padaku, Yzak atau siapapun juga! Tapi..." Dearka mengambil jeda sejenak, "bagaimana dengan Lacus?"

Mata Alex membesar. Ketenangan di wajahnya menghilang. Dearka berhasil mengambil penuh perhatian Alex/Athrun.

"Lacus ada di Jepang. Yzak yang memberitahuku. Kurasa cepat atau lambat ia akan menyadari." Tambah Dearka. "Ia berhak mengetahui keberadaanmu Athrun -"

"Lacus tidak perlu terlibat. Dia, kau, Yzak atau siapapun juga tak boleh ada yang terlibat! Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"_Geez_...Zala, kau tetap tak berubah. Kau ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Pikirkan perasaan mereka sedikit. Bila aku saja khawatir dengan keadaanmu sekarang, Lacus pun sama, semua sahabatmu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Setidaknya jelaskan padaku, biarkan aku membantu. Atau kau perlu melihatku bersujud dan bersumpah dihadapanmu." Tangan kanan Dearka terangkat dan membentuk huruf 'V' sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh dadanya seraya bersumpah, "aku Dearka Elsman bersumpah akan menutup mulut dan menjaga rahasia sahabatku, Athrun Zala. Bila aku mengingkari maka...ehmm...aku akan menjadi jejaka tua..err...aku bukan perjaka lagi...kita ganti, aku akan melajang seumur hidup bersama Yzak."

Mengapa Yzak di bawa-bawa!? Mereka semua yakin Yzak, sahabat Athrun dan Dearka yang entah berada di luar sana kalau mendengar sumpah Dearka, tanpa menunggu lama, saat ini juga pasti akan mengkuliti Dearka hidup-hidup. Setelah itu di potong dadu kecil-kecil, di kremasi, abunya dijadikan pupuk dan bahan campuran semen!

Alex tersenyum simpul dan singkat. Dearka tidak berubah, walau umurnya dua tahun di atas Alex, sifat humor dan kekanakannya masih nampak dominan.

Dihirupnya udara malam yang kurang menyehatkan itu dalam-dalam. Dipandangnya Dearka serius tapi raut wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang.

"Aku bukan Athrun Zala..." Dearka mencoba memotong tapi Alex lebih cepat. "Di sini, Aku Alex Dino, aku seorang pekerja lepas di Restoran Italia Leggi Alba yang di kelola oleh Kira Hibiki. Kira-_san_ adalah orang yang menolongku ketika aku hampir mati."

Dearka terjengkat mendengar Alex/Athrun mengatakan "mati", jadi selama ini nyawa sahabatnya terancam.

Alex melanjutkan, "semua dimulai pada malam itu..."

Dan kedua orang pemuda itu terlibat permbicaraan panjang di malam dingin di kota kecil, Orb.

**oOoxnelxoOo**

Akhirnya hari libur! selama hampir seminggu berkutat dengan kegiatan yang melelahkan jiwa raga.

Tidak libur sepenuhnya. Setidaknya restoran takkan buka sampai matahari hampir tepat berada di atas kepala.

Pagi yang indah untuk melakukan kegiatan di luar ruangan. Apalagi pemerintah baru-baru ini mencanangkan program baru mengadaptasi pemerintah negara Indonesia yakni 'Car Free Day' selama setengah hari. Tanpa kendaraan bermotor. Tanpa polusi. _Yeah_...menyehatkan!

Bukannya malah menikmati dan memanfaatkan pagi cerah dan menyehatkan, Cagalli Hibiki justru makin mengeratkan selimutnya. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena...

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Cagalli bangun!" Kira menggedor satu-satunya pertahanan untuk memasuki kamar Cagalli. Bahasa simpelnya sih, pintu kamar.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu malah makin mengeratkan selimutnya. Karena merasa terganggu maka ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Cagalli? Bangun! Aku tahu kau mendengarku!" Kira berteriak.

Cagalli mengerang dan menggerutu di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Cagalli buka!"

'_Kakak bodoh! Apa dia lupa, minggu adalah hari libur dan tidur sampai waktu kerja tiba!_' Gumamnya dalam hati. "Katakan apa maumu dan pergilah!" Teriaknya dengan suara setengah serak.

"Cagalli, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada kakakmu satu-satunya ini?" Kira memelas dengan suara paling ngenes sedunia. Mendengarnya saja bisa membuat hati orang lain trenyuh, trenyak dan trengah-engah, err...lupakan yang terakhir. Seperti biasa, Cagalli tak tertarik. Cagalli sudah kebal dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang 'childish' itu.

"Aku akan mengadopsi kakak baru kalau kau tidak berhenti mengganggu tidurku Kira Hibiki!?" Cagalli membalas masih memeluk boneka serupa kapsul, berkacamata tebal, berbahasa aneh, berwarna kuning bernama minion yang memang sedang 'on' banget di mana-mana.

Cagalli tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Kira cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan menggumam tak jelas.

Samar terdengar suara yang lain. "Biar aku saja Kira-_san_." Suara pintu Cagalli kembali di ketuk tapi ini lebih keras. Cagalli kembali menambah bantal untuk menutup telinganya. "Woi! Aku tahu kau mendengarku! Cepat bangun! Atau aku dobrak pintu ini! Dan kau tahu aku serius nona!"

Suara familiar. Ancaman familiar. Ia mengenal suara yang mengancam itu!

Alex?

Gojira?

Dia kembali?

Mata Cagalli terbuka sempurna. Tak menyadari bagaimana penampilannya. Ia segera bangkit dari kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Pintu yang masih di gedor oleh Alex itupun akhirnya terbuka menampakkan makhluk manis didalamnya.

Saat melihat sosok Cagalli, Alex seketika memalingkan muka, memerah. Muka Kira sendiri begitu _comical_. Rahangnya hampir terlepas dari mulutnya. Bahkan gajah ukuran _jumbo _dapat keluar masuk dengan leluasa dan membangun sarang didalamnya. Dan entah sejak kapan gajah yang memang sudah _jumbo_ dari sononya membangun sarang? Lupakan, fokus ke penampilan si pirang yang nampaknya sungguh cetar membahana menggalahkan sensasi jambul anti badai.

Cagalli memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Mengapa dua orang pemuda tampan didepannya begitu aneh saat melihatnya? Tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, ya...kecuali rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Ca-Cagalli..." Suara Kira bergetar.

"Ya!?" Balasnya sewot. Karena mengganggu tidurnya. "Ada apa?"

Alex diam. Kira menatapnya horor. Cagalli menunggu.

Cagalli pertama kali yang memecah suasana. "Ada ap -"

"Ca-Cagalli cepat masuk!" Perintah Kira.

Cagalli melotot padanya, "apa!? Kau menyuruhku keluar dan sekarang kau menyuruhku masuk! Apa-apaan itu!?"

"Me-memang ta-tapi, aargghh... Cepat masuk!"

Cagalli tak bergeming. Malah berdiri mematung dengan bangganya.

Tak sabar, Kira mendorong tubuh Cagalli ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kembali. Jelas perbuatan tak terduganya itu membuat Cagalli murka.

Sedangkan Alex di luar sana, menghela nafas lega. Dua kali ia mendapat 'suguhan' tak terduga dan tak diharapkannya (?). Ia sungguh beruntung, Kira tak menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai dua karena melihat apa yang terjadi baru saja. Mengingat Kira sangat _overprotective_ apalagi terhadap sang adik kesayangannya.

Di dalam kamar sendiri, hampir terjadi 'pertempuran sengit' antar saudara.

Cagalli menyilangkan lengannya. "Kira Hibiki!"

"Cagalli Hibiki!"

"Kira-_nii_!"

"Ca-_chan_!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengabsen nama kita! Jelaskan kelakuan tidak sopan yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku!" Cagalli bertutur sopan tapi nada bicara jauh dari kesan halus.

"Sebelum keluar kamar, setidaklah lihat penampilanmu itu!? Demi Haumea itu sangat...sangat..." Kira tak sanggup melanjutkan.

"Sangat?" Tanya Cagalli tak sabar.

Diperhatikan kembali penampilan bangun tidur Cagalli. Rambut acak-acakan. Mata setengah merah. Yang paling menarik perhatian kedua pemuda tadi adalah kemeja piyama oversive sampai di atas lutut dan dua kancing atas yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan -ehem- pakaian dalamnya. Dan hanya itu yang dikenakannya.

Kira kembali merona. Walaupun dia adiknya, tapi penampilannya sangat tidak pantas diperlihatkan pada orang asing terutama laki-laki.

Kira tak menjawab, ia segera menutupi tubuh Cagalli dengan selimut baru motif Gundam Akatsuki memotong sadis leher Gundam Strike Freedom.

"Apa yang kau -" protes Cagalli.

"Cepat mandi! Jangan lepaskan itu sewaktu keluar dari kamar ini! Kita akan pergi berbelanja! Cepatlah!" Perintah Kira.

"Hah!?" Cagalli akan menolak tapi saat melihat raut wajah pemilik bola mata ungu itu begitu serius, ia mengurungkannya.

Cagalli menurut, bertemu dengan Alex, ia melewati pemuda yang masih memerah itu begitu saja. Tentu saja sambil mengumpat kata-kata yang memerlukan bimbingan orang tua.

**oOoxnelxoOo**

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Cagalli melempar selimut itu begitu saja. Mukanya sangat jelas terlihat kesal. Berpakaian seperti ini jelas bukan salahnya.

Ia sudah berpakaian seperti for _God-who-only-know_!

Kira tak pernah keberatan sebelumnya._ Well_.. Itu karena ia selalu ingat memakai _bathrobe_ atau berpakaian lengkap, jika Kira hampir meruntuhkan pintu kamar karena ia tak kunjung membukanya.

Kebetulan saja ia lupa kalau membukakan pintu untuk orang asing seperti Alex.

"Kakak terlalu berlebihan." Ia berdecih. "Itu karena pikiran mereka saja yang kotor!"

Salahkan cuaca yang mendadak begitu panas. Dan pendingin ruangan di kamar sedang diperbaiki!

'_Dasar Goji Hentai! Dasar kakak maniak! Baka! Baka! Baka!_'

Kalau dipikir sekali lagi, Kira ada benarnya. Ia sangat ceroboh karena langsung membuka pintu tanpa berpikir. Saat mendengar suara Alex secara refleks Cagalli bangkit, seolah diberikan suntikan semangat hanya mendengar suaranya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membuka pintu. Saat melihat wajah Alex tak dipungkiri, ia sangat senang. Merasa lega. Begitu tenang.

Lega?

Tenang?

Mengapa?

Bukankah mereka selalu bertengkar?

Mengapa?

Apakah karena ia telah kembali. Sudah pasti ia kembali 'kan!? Semalam ia hanya bertemu dengan seorang kawan lama (?). Tapi sampai tengah malam, ia tak kunjung pulang ke restoran. Cagalli menjadi khawatir. Tanpa ia sadari ia menunggu kepulangan pria bermahkota _navy blue_ itu, sampai ketiduran.

Atau karena Alex dan Kira bersikap 'lain dan aneh' sore itu? Atau perkataan Kira tentang Alex meninggalkan restoran ini? Sampai-sampai ia merasa saat itu juga Alex pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tapi, untuk apa? Pikiran Cagalli menerawang. Mengapa?

'_Apa yang terjadi denganku?_' Ucapnya dalam hati.

**oOoxnelxoOo**

Seorang gadis larut dalam keindahan alam yang terpampang di depan mata _baby blue_-nya. Rambut _long-wavy pink_-nya dibiarkan tergerai, tertiup hembusan angin begitu saja.

"Tempat ini sungguh tak berubah. Indah..." Suara _angelic_-nya memuji keindahan alam kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Tentu saja. Karena itu ibumu juga sangat menyukai tempat ini." Suara seorang laki-laki paruh baya menjawabnya. Suara yang lembut dan bijaksana. "Kapan kau berencana kembali ke Plant?"

Ia menggeleng lemah tapi senyum ramah masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Entahlah ayah."

"Tinggalah di sini Lacus. Lanjutkan pendidikanmu di sini. Jika anak-anak panti asuhan yang kau kelola itu yang menjadi beban pikiranmu maka tak perlu kau risaukan. Ayah bisa mengurus segalanya." Ayah Lacus, Siegel Clyne menyakinkan putri satu-satunya.

Lagi-lagi Lacus menggeleng lemah. Ia memberikan senyuman paling hangat yang ia punya. "Tidak Ayah. Bukan hanya itu. Belum waktunya. Ayah tak perlu khawatir, bila saatnya nanti aku akan kembali ke sisi ayah."

"Aku mengerti sayang. Hanya saja akan lebih baik jika yang namanya keluarga...berkumpul."

Lacus setuju dengan hal itu. Sangat bahkan. Tapi ada yang lebih penting saat ini. Alasannya pergi ke Jepang.

"Ayah, apakah...apakah ayah bertemu dengan Athrun di kota ini?"

Siegel memandang heran pada Lacus. "Kau mencarinya?"

Kini Lacus yang memandang Siegel penuh tanya. "Ayah tahu?" Lacus balik bertanya.

"Tentu." Siegel meghirup nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan. "Patrick memberitahuku."

"Di mana Athrun, Ayah?"

Siegel menutup mata sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. "Entah. Yang aku tahu, Patrick berbohong."

Wajah Lacus berubah seketika. Patrick Zala, ayah biologis Athrun berbohong? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu di mana Athrun?

"Saat Patrick mengatakan keberadaan Athrun pertama kali, ayah tak langsung mempercayainya." Siegel melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana ayah tahu?"

"Sebuah sumber mengatakan padaku. Tapi...entah bisa di percaya atau tidak, Ayah belum membuktikan kebenarannya. Jangan menghadapi ini sendirian Lacus, ayah merasa ini terlalu berbahaya." Siegel memperingatkan. '_Patrick, orang yang licik._'

"Tapi ayah, Athrun...Athrun membutuhkan kita sekarang. Aku berjanji aku akan berhati-hati. Di mana dia ayah? Aku harus menemuinya."

"Mengapa kau bersikeras terlibat permasalahan antara ayah dan anak, Lacus?"

"Karena aku peduli padanya. Dan...mungkin ini semua...salahku." Akui Lacus lemah.

"Salahmu?" Tanya Siegel.

"Maaf ayah, tapi...aku benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya. Bisakah ayah menolongku?" Lacus memohon.

Melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan Lacus, Siegel melembut. "Bawa Da costa dan tim-nya bersamamu." Senyum Lacus makin mengembang. "Kalau kau ingin tahu di mana Athrun, dia memang di Jepang. Seperti yang kau dengar sebelumnya, ayah belum menyelidiki kebenaran informasi itu."

"Tak apa ayah. Aku akan berhati-hati, aku berjanji. Di mana dia? Di mana Athrun?"

"Sebuah kota kecil di selatan Jepang. Di Orb." Jawab Siegel singkat.

"Orb?" Ulang Lacus lirih.

'_Mengapa Orb? Ada apa di Orb?_' Batin Lacus. '_Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan menemukanmu Athrun. Karena akulah...penyebab segalanya._'

**oOoxnelxoOo**

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan pagiku yang indah dan pergi berbelanja bersama kalian!?"

"Karena harus!"

"Cari alasan lain yang lebih tepat dan meyakinkan dalam lima detik, sebelum aku menggunduli rambut indahmu itu!"

"Sangat tidak sopan nona, berkata pada orang yang lebih tua darimu! Dan terima kasih atas pujian tentang rambutku."

"Tsk! Percaya diri sekali. Kau tua? Kenapa aku tak melihat uban dan keriput di wajahmu? Kau tidak tua, kau hanya tidak dewasa!"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pujiannya terhadap 'kemudaanku'."

"Cagalli bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh dan Ath -_ehem_- Alex berhenti menggodanya." Kira menginterupsi pertengkaran kecil Alex dan Cagalli.

"Siapa yang mengeluh? / Siapa yang menggodanya?" Cagalli dan Alex berkilah bersamaan. Dan memberi Kira tatapan tajam, menusuk dan beracun.

"Baiklah kalian tidak melakukannya! Tapi bisakah kalian kecilkan suara kalian sedikit." Benar perkataan Kira, suara perdebatan Alex dan Cagalli sampai menimbulkan bisik-bisik di sekeliling mereka.

"Tapi, dialah yang berteriak!" Lagi-lagi mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Disertai adegan tunjuk menunjuk.

Kira menghela nafas panjang. Baru saja mulai berbelanja kedua insan manusia itu sudah beradu mulut. Maksud Kira mengajak mereka berbelanja kebutuhan pribadi dan restoran adalah agar tercipta kerukunan antar sesama kedua makhluk hidup berbeda jenis. Apa daya, bukannya akur, rukun, damai malah frekuensi waktu perkelahian mereka bertambah dengan banyak inovasi baru.

Contohnya saja, Cagalli beranggapan membeli sayuran di tempat A lebih murah, sedangkan Alex tegas mengatakan "tidak" karena kualitas lebih penting. _Hell..._ Mereka bahkan memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Mulai dari warna panci, '_sejak kapan warna panci mempengaruhi rasa masakan!?_' Batin Kira, sampai _merk underwear_ Kira, '_sejak kapan 'perkakas' pribadiku bisa dibicarakan dengan santai dan sangat keras?_' Mengingat itu semua, Kira merona hebat.

"Kau sebut dirimu _gentleman_, tapi membiarkan seorang wanita membawa barang seberat ini!?" Protes Cagalli.

"Benarkah? Aku tak melihat wanita di sini? Di mana dia tunjukkan padaku." Alex balas menggoda Cagalli.

"Dino!" Teriak Cagalli kencang dan kesal.

"Ya itu namaku. Tolong ucapkan perlahan karena jarak kita tak sampai lima meter! Kau mau membuatku tuli!?"

"Kalau memang bisa akan kulakukan dengan senang hati!"

"Jangan jadi wanita barbar dengan berteriak teriak di sini nona!"

"Hah! Kau mengakui kalau aku wanita. Dua kali! Sekarang bawa belanjaan ini!" Cagalli menyodorkan hasil belanjaan mereka pada Alex dengan bangga.

Alex menerima dengan berat hati, "tsk...sial!"

"Terima itu Goji-_kun_, hahaha..."

"Takkan berlangsung lama cewek sadis, kau akan kalah lagi."

Cagalli menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kira mendesah sekali lagi. Ia masih menyaksikan Alex dan Cagalli yang berjarak 100 meter di depannya, berteriak, berdebat tak jelas. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepertinya keduanya asyik 'bermain' sendiri tanpa melibatkan Kira. Bila salah satu dari mereka salah mengucapkan atau melakukan sesuatu, sebagai hukumannya, yang kalah hari membawa semua barang belajaan yang kini mencapai lima setengah kilo itu.

Senyum tipis merekah di bibir Kira. Mungkin rencananya tak sepenuhnya gagal. Dia bahkan dapat melihat 'sisi' lain dari Alex. Ia sedikit tenang melihat 'pemandangan' ini. Setelah semalam, Kira begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Alex.

Kira menunggu pemuda itu sampai lewat tengah malam. Tepat pukul satu pagi, sang pemuda itu membuka pintu belakang restoran di mana Kira sudah menunggunya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kira seraya bangkit dari kursi. Menghampiri Alex yang baru menutup pintu.

Tentu saja, Alex terkejut mendapati sang pemilik masih menunggu kedatangannya. "Ki-Kira-_san_!?" Lebih tepatnya ia seperti melihat hantu.

"Ah, kau...pulang. Selamat datang."

"Y-ya. Pulang..." Jawab Alex lirih dan ragu. "Pulang" saat mengatakan itu dada Alex berdebar hebat. Ada perasaan aneh saat Kira menunggunya pulang dan mengatakan "selamat datang". Ia seperti pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Bahkan di rumahnya sendiri, Alex jarang mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Istirahatlah." Kira berkata. "Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Naiklah ke atas, biar aku yang mengunci pintunya."

Alex seketika kehilangan kata-kata. Ia mengira Kira akan memborbadirnya dengan segudang pertanyaan. "Ya..._a-arigatou_."

Kira hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Tergurat jelas kelelahan di wajahnya. Tapi ia masih menunggunya pulang. Alex merasa bersalah. Ia banyak melibatkan 'orang tak berdosa' karena masalahnya.

Alex melangkah dengan berat menuju tangga lantai dua. Langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga kedua, membuat Kira yang melihatnya, heran.

"Kira-_san_..." Alex memulai tanpa memandang. "Kalau...kau ingin bertanya...silahkan."

Kira terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia mengurungkannya. Malah, senyum Kira makin melebar. "Istirahatlah. Kau lelah, kau dapat mengatakan kapan saja bila kau siap."

Memandang Kira tersenyum tulus. Ia makin merasa bersalah. Ia melibatkan mereka terlalu dalam.

Apakah ia harus pergi dari sini? Apakah ia harus meninggalkan mereka? Apakah ini waktu yang tepat?

"Alex-_kun_, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Tinggalah di sini selama yang kau inginkan. Kau bagian dari kami. Kau keluarga kami."

Mata _emerald_ Alex terbuka lebar. '_Keluarga?_' Tak terpikirkan olehnya Kira mengganggapnya sebagai keluarga.

Andai Kira tahu, Alex merasa tak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"Hahaha..._gomen_. Aku memanggilmu Alex-_kun_ terus. -"

"Tak apa. Apalah arti sebuah nama." Potong Alex sedikit kasar.

"Eh!? Tidak bisa begitu, orang tuamu yang memberikan nama itu. Aku yakin orang tuamu mempunyai maksud yang baik dalam memberikan nama itu. Ath-Athrun..." Kira berkata tulus dan begitu polos. Ia mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya dan bukan bermaksud untuk menghibur atau menyenangkan pemuda bersurai biru malam itu.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu. Nama itu bermakna indah. Dan...mungkin kau memang ditakdirkan bertemu dengan kami."

"Huh?"

"Kurasa Leggi Alba-lah yang menuntunmu kemari A-su-ran **[1]**. Leggi Alba adalah takdirmu. Leggi Alba memberimu kepercayaan. Aku dan Cagalli percaya dan membutuhkanmu. Karena kau memberikan kami sebuah nyawa kedua. Kehidupan." Senyum manis tulus Kira tak pernah lepas.

Mulut Alex sedikit terbuka. Ia menatap Kira tak percaya. Ia sungguh iri dengan ketabahan dan kesungguhan hati Kira. Alex merasa dirinya orang teraniaya di dunia karena keluarganya sendiri. Keluarganya menolak impiannya.

Tapi...

Saat menatap mata hangat Kira Hibiki, kesabarannya, kesungguhannya, semangat juangnya, ia merasa malu. Ia merasa sungguh tak pantas berada di sini. Dipandang seperti oleh Kira seperti itu saja, ia merasa tak pantas.

"Athrun adalah nama asliku." Akui Alex/Athrun lirih. "Tapi bisakah aku tetap menjadi 'Alex' di sini." Pintanya.

Saat mengucapkan kata "orang tua" Alex tersadar bagaimana kedua Hibiki ini bertahan hidup. Ditinggalkan orang tua saat masih muda tidaklah mudah. Alex/Athrun dapat merasakan perasaan di tinggal orang yang di cintai untuk...selamanya.

Ibunya, Lenore Zala, sosok yang mendukung impiannya. Pergi dari dunia ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia merasa dunia menolaknya. Dunia tak adil terhadapnya. Rasanya ingin menyusul sang ibu. Tak ada gunanya hidup tanpa ibu. Tak ada gunanya hidup di bawah kepemimpinan 'egois' sang ayah. Tak ada gunanya memimpikan sesuatu yang kosong.

Semua...tak ada gunanya!

Tapi...karena **dia**, Alex bertahan. Ia menyadarkannya. Ia membangkitkannya. Ia menghidupkannya lagi.

Bertahan hidup. Mempertahankan impian. Mempertahankan harapan.

Sama seperti Kira. Terus bertahan. Melindungi satu-satunya peninggalan keluarga. Melindungi satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Melindungi impiannya.

Hati Alex menjadi hangat.

Alex mendengar Kira berbicara lagi. "Athrun... Alex..." Keduanya indah dan bermakna bagi Kira. "Kau adalah kau, takkan ada yang berubah. Meskipun kau menjadi Alex atau Athrun, bukan?"

_"Kau adalah kau. Apapun impianmu. Apapun keinginanmu. Apapun harapanmu. Meski kau bukan seorang Zala sekalipun. Kau tetap Athrun, bukan?"_

'_Ucapannya sama seperti __**dia**__._' Tatapan Alex/Athrun melembut. "Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Hatinya menjadi tenang.

Ia teringat perkataan Dearka, untuk tidak menanggung beban sendirian. Ia tidak sendirian.

"Alex-_kun_?" Kira bertanya ragu, "_anoo_...soal Cagalli? Bisakah untuk sementara ini bertindak seolah tak terjadi apapun sampai aku mengatakan sendiri padanya."

Cagalli? Oh ya, bagaiman ia lupa dengan si pirang pemarah dan gampang dikibuli itu. Alex mendesah kecil, "bila saat itu tiba, aku akan menemanimu Kira-_san_."

"Tapi -"

"Tanggung jawabku juga."

Kira tak membalas lagi. Alex kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Tentang restoran ini. Tentang takdirnya.

Bila yang dikatakan Kira benar, bahwa takdirlah yang menariknya kemari maka ia harus menghadapinya. Biarlah ia di sini lebih lama lagi. Sedikit lagi sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka.

Selamanya... Tak akan menyusahkan keluarga kecil ini lagi. Setidaknya sampai Leggi Alba stabil. Setidaknya sampai Kira dapat mengelolanya sendiri. Setidaknya sampai Cagalli mendukung penuh impian kakaknya. Setidaknya sampai Cagalli menjadikan impian Kira, impiannya juga.

"Suatu hari aku akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini." Ujar Alex.

Senyum Kira sempat menghilang sebelum merekah kembali. "Hmm," Kira menggangguk kecil. "Tapi tempat ini selalu terbuka untukmu. Tempat ini sudah menjadi rumahmu...Alex."

Kira terlalu baik. Kira terlalu naif. Kira terlalu polos.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Alex/Athrun, "terima kasih."

Saat Alex/Athrun kembali menaiki anak tangga dan lenyap dari pandangan Kira. Kira mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya dapat didengarnya sendiri. "Jangan menyerah...Athrun."

**oOoxnelxoOo**

"Kira-_nii_ aku lelah... Bisakah kalian pelan sedikit?" Cagalli kembali mengeluh sambil menenteng hasil belanjaan yang begitu banyak. Salah sendiri ia melakukan permainan 'konyol' dengan _chef_ jenius, sekelas Alex Dino.

Mereka terlambat. Satu setengah jam lagi restoran harus di buka dan mereka belum bersiap-siap.

Alex dan Kira menoleh ke belakang. Ya. Cagalli tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

"Ayo Cagalli, sedikit lagi. Kita harus mengejar waktu." Kira mempercepat langkahnya. Barang yang dibawanya tak kalah banyak. Seperti pemudik yang kembali ke kota. Mulai dari sekarung beras sampai sekerdus emping. Bayangkan saja sendiri, betapa berat beban (dalam arti sesungguhnya) yang di pikul Kira saat ini.

"Kakak tak pengertian. Kakak sadis. Kakak bodoh. Kakak idiot. Kakak _bla-bla-bla_..." Cagalli terus mengeluh. Ia berjalan menunduk tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Jalannya sedikit terseok-seok. Terhuyung-huyung. '_Kenapa di saat seperti ini, matahari malah bersinar dengan teriknya!_' Umpatnya dalam hati setengah malas, karena tenaganya terkuras.

Tanpa si pirang dan si coklat sadari, Alex/Athrun memperlambat langkahnya. Langkah Cagalli terhenti karena Alex berhenti tepat didepannya. Saat mata amber Cagalli bertemu dengan mata emerald Alex. Cagalli malah melototinya. Sekaligus memberikan tatapan 'apa!? Aku malas bermain kata-kata lagi!' tanpa perlu di ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Tak bergeming ataupun berkedip, Cagalli memberikannya tatapan aku-sedang-tak-_mood_-bicara-denganmu-Alex-jadi-minggirlah!

Alex tak peduli.

"Bawa ini." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Cagalli, Alex menyodorkan dua buah kantung plastik yang dibawanya tadi. Cagalli yang tidak siap dan terkejut, secara reflek memeluk kantung tersebut.

"Apa -"

"Naiklah." Cagalli kembali di buat terkejut olehnya. Matanya melebar sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka lebar selebar Terowongan Casablanca. Alex Dino _chef_ judes, jutek, harga diri setinggi langit menawarkan diri, menggendongnya. Di hadapan umum!

_Wow_!

Di bawah mata Cagalli, Alex berlutut dengan membelakanginya. Menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menggendong seorang Cagalli Hibiki. Sekali lagi, di depan orang banyak.

_Hillarious_!

Koran Orb pasti akan senang mendengar ini. Menjadikan **_headline_**. Dan mencetak tebal setiap hurufnya. Bila perlu satu halaman hanya untuk judul saja!

Tapi tidak. Harga diri Cagalli terlalu tinggi. "Ti-tidak! Berdirilah Dino. Ini memalukan!" Tolak Cagalli dengan pipi memerah. "Se-sebentar lagi juga sampai!" Tambahnya bergetar.

"Dengar nona. Aku juga malas berdebat denganmu! Aku juga lelah sama sepertimu! Cuaca hari ini juga panas tapi tak sepanas telingaku yang mendengarmu mengeluh! Kita juga harus membuka restoran! Melayani tamu! Jadi masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan! Berhentilah mengomel dan naiklah!"

"Ti-tidak!" Cagalli menggeleng keras.

"Jadi kau mau aku berjongkok di sini sepanjang hari? Kau mau mempermalukan kita berdua?"

'_Apaaaaa!_' Batin Cagalli berteriak. Wajahnya makin memerah karena kepanasan dan malu. '_Dia tak serius 'kan!?_'

Seolah membaca pikiran Cagalli, Alex manjawab, "Aku serius nona! Kau membuang waktu, kita harus segera kembali. Anggaplah kita impas. Kau bawa belanjaanku dan aku menggendongmu!"

'_Dasar mulut cerdas!_' Cagalli mendesah. "Baiklah jangan jatuhkan aku." Titahnya seraya menaikki pinggul Alex tanpa ragu. Masih dengan wajah merona.

"Gadis pintar!" Sindir Alex. Kini Cagalli sudah digendongnya.

'_Whoa...ini terlalu dekat._' Cagalli dapat mencium bau parfum aramis Alex. Punggung Alex yang keras. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya memerah dan bergetar hebat.

"Hup... Pegangan yang erat." Ujar Alex.

"Eh!? I-itu...a-anu." Cagalli belum berkedip sedikit pun, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Ia tak menyangka punggung laki-laki ini begitu keras dan sekaligus nyaman. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kedua telapak tangan Cagalli hanya bertengger dipundaknya. Ia belum pernah di gendong lelaki lain seperti ini selain Kira dan Ayahnya. Itupun saat ia masih kecil.

Apalagi bau keringat bercampur parfum Alex yang begitu lembut. Walaupun berkeringat, lelaki ini masih tetap wangi. Apa saja yang dia lakukan di kamar mandi. Berendam dengan bunga tujuh rupa? Rambut biru Alex yang terasa halus walau hanya tersentuh ujung jari Cagalli. Sampo apa yang dipakainya?

"Hei nona. Apa yang kau makan? Paus? Kau berat sekali!" Goda Alex.

Seketika itu fantasi Cagalli menghilang. Terbang entah ke mana. "Enak saja ini karena hasil belanja yang ku bawa!"

"Hahaha...kau pintar mengelak nona!" Alex tertawa kecil, singkat dan sinis. Walaupun sinis tetap saja ia tertawa.

Mata Cagalli kembali melebar. Alex tertawa. Diulangnya terus itu dalam hatinya. Alex tertawa. Tertawa. Alex Dino tertawa.

_Wow_! Cagalli pasti bermimpi. Matahari pasti terbit salah jadwal hari ini! Atau mungkin pria ini bukan Alex! Makhluk jadi-jadian menyamar menjadi Alex! Siluman? Alien? Kembaran? Tapi mulutnya masih tetap pedas seperti 'The Real Cold-Hearted Alex'.

"Hei...kau harus berpegang erat." Saran Alex. "Kau mendengarku tidak? Jangan terpukau karena wajahku ya?" Alex mnyeringai. Menggodanya.

"Apaaaa!" Semburat di pipinya makin padam.

"Ouch...jangan berteriak. Jarak mulut cerewetmu dengan telingaku sangat dekat nona!"

"Berhenti memanggilku nona! -"

"Siap?"

"Ap -" belum sempat Cagalli bertanya. Alex sudah berlari sambil menggendong Cagalli, membuat si pirang membelakkan matanya, tak siap. Cagalli berteriak. "Al-Alex pe-pelan se-sedikit!"

"Hahaha...salahmu sendiri, melamun!" Alex tertawa kecil. Perbuatan 'nyleneh' mereka berdua berhasil menyedot perhatian sekitarnya. Ada yang mengatakan "pasangan bodoh" tak sedikit yang mengatakan "pasangan lucu" "pasangan romantis" "pasangan unik". Cagalli yang mendengar itu pun kembali makin merona hebat seperti di rebus dengan panci raksasa dengan suhu api tingkat neraka.

Ada pengetahuan baru yang di dapat Cagalli hari ini. Sikap aneh Alex kemarin berimbas hari ini. Hari ini di mana seolah ia melepas sebagian beban dibenaknya.

Cagalli tersenyum senang. Ia larut dalam kegembiraan kecil Alex. Ia menikmati ini. Ia tak memperdulikan debaran jantung yang berdetak kencang hanya dengan melihat tawa Alex. Ia belum menyadari ini, tapi ia merasa hangat. Ia merasa senang.

"Alex bodoh!" Gumamnya lirih. Cagalli tersenyum lembut.

Alex memperlambat lajunya. Karena kediaman Hibiki sudah terlihat.

Mata Alex melirik gadis di belakangnya. "Hmm? Apa?" Tanya Alex ramah.

Tangan Cagalli sedikit meremas bahu Alex. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang makin memerah. "Ti-tidak ap-apa-apa."

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin? Apakah ini Alex Dino yang sesungguhnya? Apakah ini hanya topengnya saja? Atau apakah selama ini ia menutupi sifat aslinya?

Bagaimanapun juga Cagalli menyukai tawa Alex. Menyukai wajah riang Alex.

"Kalau begitu, kuturunkan." Alex menurunkan Cagalli hati-hati dari gendongannya. Entah mengapa Cagalli tak merasa senang. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu. "Berikan semua kantung itu."

Cagalli mendongak, "hah? Semua?"

"Kenapa? Menurutmu aku tak sanggup membawa semua?"

"Eh!?" Bukan itu maksud Cagalli. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menawarkan bantuan. "Kenapa?"

"Hmm? Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah?" Apa karena Alex benar akan pergi seperti yang Kira duga. Memang suatu saat ia akan pergi seperti yang dikatakannya sebelumnya. Seharusnya ia merasa senang sampai ingin membuat tumpeng merayakan kepergian Alex.

Tapi... Mengapa sekarang? Sensasi aneh menjalar di seluruh syaraf tubuhnya!

Sedangkan di lain pihak. Perasaan berbeda dirasakan Alex.

Alex tersentak. Terkejut. Berubah? Apa benar ia berubah? Ia merasa inilah dia sebenarnya. Apakah tanpa sadar, ia...

Ia hampir menyadari perasaan aneh ini, tapi menghapusnya segera begitu saja. "Apa maksudmu gadis bodoh. Kau masih ngantuk? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!?"

'_Gadis bodoh!? Ini dia Alex yang sesungguhnya! Sudah ku duga kebaikannya palsu! Rugi aku berdebar-debar padanya!_' Mata Cagalli terangkat. Dan membulat seketika. '_Eh!? Aku berdebar-debar!? Hahaha...yang benar saja!_'

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi tuli? Berikan! Masuklah dan bantu Kira-_san_. Aku yakin kau tak kuat mengangkat itu semua sendirian." Ejek Alex dengan seringai sinis.

Cagalli menatapnya horor. Alex berpikir Cagalli gadis yang lemah. _Mood_-nya yang sebelumnya kembali cerah berubah mendung dengan kilatan petir sebagai tambahannya. Cagalli memberikan barang belanjaan itu secara kasar. Tanpa kata-kata, langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam restoran.

"Apanya yang berubah!? Justru makin mengesalkan. Goji brengsek! Pergi saja sampai neraka!" Teriak Cagalli di dalam restoran.

"Cagalli! Berhenti memaki orang. Bantu kakakmu ini!" Teriak Kira juga tak kalah heboh, sampai terdengar ke telinga Alex yang berada di luar restoran.

'_Hampir saja..._' Alex menghela nafas kecil. '_Gadis itu hampir saja...meruntuhkan pertahananku. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Athrun. Kejadian semalam...dengan Dearka dan Kira-san membuatmu lengah._' Alex berbicara sendiri.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dipandangnya nama 'Leggi Alba' berukuran besar tepat menempel di bagian atas bangunan restoran.

"Takdir?" Ia bergumam. "Athrun." Ia mengucapkan nama pemberian orang tuanya.

_"Kau ini. Sudah delapan tahun masih saja manja."_

_"Biar saja bu."_

_"Athrun, apakah kau tahu arti dari namamu sayang?"_

_"Huh? Ehm...fajar? Bukankah ibu pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya."_

_"Dan kau tau arti fajar itu?"_

_"Huh! Mana ku tahu. Matahari terbit?"_

_"Ya benar. Setelah kegelapan malam maka akan datang cahaya pagi sang mentari. Itulah dirimu sayang~ sang fajar."_

_"Lalu...menurut Ibu, aku bulat seperti matahari begitu?"_

_"Haha... Bukan sayang. Bila kau jatuh terpuruk di dasar paling kelam sekalipun ingatlah cahaya akan selalu datang."_

_"Maksud ibu? Aku akan terjatuh ke lubang apa? Ibu aku hanya anak berumur delapan tahun. Jangan bicara rumit begitu!"_

_"Hmm...di saat seperti ini kau mengakui bahwa kau masih kecil. Biasanya kau selalu bersikeras bahwa kau sudah dewasa."_

_"Humph! Biar!"_

_"Haha... Fajar yang ibu maksud di sini adalah harapan Athrun. Kau harapan Ibu. Harapan Ayah. Harapan semua orang yang mencintaimu. Harapan semua orang yang kau cintai."_

_"Ayah tak mencintaiku."_

_"Jangan berkata begitu. Ayah mencintaimu Athrun. Ingatlah selalu perkataan ibu. Kami semua menyayangimu. Kau tidaklah sendiri. Dan takkan pernah sendiri. Tak akan..."_

"Di saat paling kelam sekalipun, cahaya pasti akan datang." Alex mengulang kalimat ibunya lirih. Senyum tipis dan singkat menghiasi wajahnya sebelum beranjak masuk dalam restoran. Memulai harinya kembali. Dengan masa lalu yang kembali menghantuinya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok Bacotan/Curcol Nel: ** mengapa saya masih menggunakan Alex jika rahasianya sudah terbongkar? Karena Athrun masih menggunakan nama itu untuk menutupi rahasia yang belum terkuak. ^.^v

Susah banget bikin sesuatu yang Angst, saat bikin sedih, nie otak selalu aja pengen membumbuinya dengan humor! :p yang nunggu trio kwe-tiau? Ada gak ya? maaf mereka absen di chappie ini /lagi mudik *plak* dan sibuk 17-an *hajared*/

Masih banyak typo sana sini (saya rasa, pasteee!) hwehe... Mohon bantuan sekali lagi untuk pengoreksiannya.

Saya sedang mengusahakan tak lebih dari 15 chapter. Amien... /berdoa mulai *plak*/

Nel beserta keluarga mengucapkan, mohon maav lahir batin dan MERDEKA! *teriak di atas monas*

THR-nya berupa ripiu saja, monggo...

**Notes: [1] **Masih ingat apakah arti Leggi Alba? Menurut kamus mbah gugel, artinya Red Dawn (dalam bahasa Inggris) bahasa Indonesia : Fajar Merah. Nama Athrun atau Asuran (Ejaan Jepang) bermakna hampir sama dengan LA, Daybreak atau fajar. Silahkan cek wikipedia. Bila ada kekeliruan tolong di bantu. ^.^v

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting,**

**Nel. ^o^)9**


End file.
